The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch
by lilacprimekitty
Summary: Young dragon slayer Wendy Marvell and God slayer Chelia Blendy went on a mission to capture a wanted criminals near a village called Helianthus, after an unfortunate accident both Wendy and Chelia was sent into another world one far more advance then that of earthland. Will they ever return back to earthland or would they be stuck in this world forever.
1. Task 1: Lake of Dimensions (read note)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch**

 **(A Fairy Tail & Overwatch story)**

 **Task 1: Lake of Dimensions**

* * *

Months after the war against Tartaros, Wendy and Carla have been living with their dear friend Chelia since Fairy Tail has been disbanded. The sky god slayer offers them to join Lamia Scale after she heard the news that Fairy Tail is no more, it took a while but they manage to adjust with their new life in Lamia Scale. While the two former Fairy Tail mage liked being in their new guild, they couldn't help but compare it to their old guild. This is why the young dragon slayer was sitting on one of the branches in a tree over looking Margret, she was thinking about all of her friends and what they're doing right now. The sky dragon slayer closes her eyes and let out a tiny smile, she always liked sitting at tall things. It always reminds her of being with Grandeeney, her smile soon fell at the mention of her late mother. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes but she hastily wipes it off, she made a promise not to cry for anything anymore and she intended to keep it, but that doesn't make it any less hard. The blue haired girl stares at the blue-ish skies, feeling the wind brush against her skin, feeling like one with her element.

"WENDY!" a voice suddenly shouts, startling the young girl. Wendy hastily looks down but unfortunately in her panic she doesn't realize that the branch she was sitting on was crack and the sudden movement break the branch off leaving her freefalling for a second before painfully colliding with other even more thick branches hitting her on the arm, then her face, and then her back, and ending with a solid hit to the stomach. This flips her onto her back, making her land roughly on the ground back first. Chelia was horrified and quickly run towards the young dragon slayer side, she will admit it wasn't a really a great idea on her part to surprise the sky dragon slayer when she was clearly daydreaming. The god slayer kneels down and inspects the dragon slayer for any injuries she might have sustained.

"Wendy, oh god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you or anything bad" the blue haired girl only response was groaning. Wendy slowly sits up and rubs her face with her hand "Its fine Chelia, you didn't mean to do it"

"But still, at least let me heal you" the sky god slayer offers but the young girl shook her head and stood up.

"No, it's okay. This is just a minor bruise nothing to serious" the sky dragon slayer said, stretching her back to shake of the pain "So why did you call me Chelia, I mean besides surprising me and making me fall off the tree"

"Sorry, sorry, I was just going to asked you to go on a job with me, but if you're too busy then I can go alone" Chelia said, smiling at the dragon slayer. The blue haired girl thinks it over before deciding to go with the sky god slayer.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do anyway. With Carla being away I'm pretty much have nothing to do" Wendy smiles back, a distraction was what she needed right now "So, what is the request?"

"It's capturing a wanted partner in crime who called themselves _'Heaven ambassadors'_ from destroying a village named Helianthus best known for their sacred lake which is rumored to be a portal to another dimension" the pink haired girl explains, while reading the request paper in her hand. The blue haired girl look at the request paper from the older mage side, it was already been marked with both her and Chelia's name.

"Wait, you've already got the job approved before talking to me? What if I said no, then what?" the sky dragon slayer asked, looking at the older girl accusingly.

"It's simple, you won't. Wendy you never said no, ever. So it is kind of predictable that you're going to say yes even if you were busy" the sky god slayer explains without realizing, she then clap her mouth shut with one hand when she realize her mistake and not wanting to depress the younger slayer. But it prove to be useless since the young dragon slayer did get depressed "I'm _that_ predictable huh"

"We- Well… You can still be pretty unpredictable if you asked me" the pink haired girl said, trying to comfort the young dragon slayer. But it's still isn't lighten Wendy's mood.

"Name one thing that isn't predictable about me" the sky dragon slayer challenges the older girl, the sky god slayer was about to answer but couldn't think of anything other than "When you enter your dragon force?"

"Of course you're going to answer with that" the blue haired girl sigh before frowning "I can't even use it again"

"Awww… Don't be sad Wendy! I'm sure you can use it again" the pink haired girl encourages the younger slayer, the dragon slayer smiled at her best friend.

"You're right! I just need to train more that's all" Wendy said, grinning at her best friend. Chelia smiles back "That's the spirit, so let's pack up and get ready because we're leaving tonight"

But before the sky dragon slayer can move pain rupture on her back and she winces in pain, the god slayer notice this "You know you could just let me heal you right?"

"I know, but Erza once said that pain is a teacher that helps us grow. I saw it first hand when Erza beat Gray and Natsu" the young girl beamingly said, earning a sweat drop from the god slayer "I don't think that's how it works, anyway let's go home and pack"

The dragon slayer let out a laugh as the sky god slayer pulls her towards home, they're home. The sky sisters go to the town to buy some supplies for their mission, the townsfolk's greeted them politely and the children's excitingly asked Wendy questions about the battle of Tartaros. Which she answers as best as she can until one of the children asked something very sensitive to the sky dragon slayer "Is it true that there was a dragon there?" one of them asked curiously. The dragon slayer was speechless and just turns her head to the side, sadness washed over her. The god slayer looked at sadly before turning her attention towards the kids with a bright smile "There is! And the dragons help them safe earthland from total destruction!" the pink haired girl said, as dramatically as possible. The children's shouts excitingly before leaving to fantasize how the battle went, most of them anyway but one of the children's wanted to ask something else "So what happen to the dragons?" she asked, curiosity laced in her voice. Hearing the question made the sky dragon slayer chest tightens, it hurts too much. Seeing her friend in distress the pink haired girl answers the young child "The dragons are resting right now, that's why they left" the young girl nodded and left to catch up with her friends, happy that her question was being answered. Chelia turn and stare at Wendy sadly, the god slayer hug the younger slayer to comfort her; the sky dragon slayer rested her head on the older girl shoulder.

"I never did tell her how much I love her" the blue haired girl quietly said, feeling her eyes sting for a bit. The pink haired girl rubs the younger girl back soothingly.

"I'm sure she knows Wendy, I'm sure she knows" Chelia said comfortingly. She broke their hug and smiled at Wendy "Now come on, when the mission's over I'll treat you with some ice cream"

"Vanilla ice cream with caramel?" the sky dragon slayer asked, looking hopefully at the older slayer. The sky god slayer nodded.

"Vanilla ice cream with caramel" the god slayer grins, eyes softening.

 **Ba-dump**

The blue haired girl paused, her chest suddenly felt tight but not in a bad way. The young girl nervously smiles back at her friend, after that little escapade both of them continue to buy supplies and return home before sunset. When they reach their home they turn the lights on and pack up their clothes, until the young dragon slayer notices that something was wrong.

"What happen to my clothes!?" Wendy shouts out in surprise, catching Chelia's attention.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" the sky god slayer asked walking over towards the young slayer part of the room.

"This!" the dragon slayer shows off her clothes but it was shredded for some reason. The god slayer almost laughed, _almost_.

"What happen? Did you accidentally wash it for too long?" the older slayer asked, the sky dragon slayer shook her head "I don't know"

"Do you have any clothes that aren't ruin?" the pink haired girl asked again. The blue haired girl searches her drawer before nodding pulling out a white t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and blue leggings.

"This is the only useable ones that I can find and oldest that I have" Wendy disappointingly said, pouting a little bit.

"I'll buy you some new clothes later since I don't have any jewels right now, let's just pack up and finish the job quickly" Chelia reasons, the sky dragon slayer nodded in agreement and change her clothed to the still in one piece old clothes. They gather the things they need for their journey and as they were about to leave the dragon slayer almost forgot about Carla, so she left a note telling her where they went.

The sky sisters exited their homes and walk towards the train station, they walk in a comfortable silence enjoying each other presence. The young dragon slayer sneaks a glance at her best friend, just a moment ago when Wendy see Chelia's face her heart beat started to quicken and her cheeks felt hot, but thinking about it now Chelia is _beautiful_. The sky dragon slayer momentarily pauses, where did that come from? She knows that the god slayer is both cute and pretty but she didn't know where beautiful come from. The older slayer notices that the dragon slayer has stopped walking "Wendy? What's wrong?" the sky god slayer asked, looking concern at the blue haired girl. Wendy gave Chelia a crooked smiled "Nothing important, sorry" the sky dragon slayer walk passes the god slayer, walking a little bit faster than before. Confused the pink haired girl slowly follows her, while the dragon slayer at the moment was very conflicted _'What's happening? Why do I suddenly think like that?'_ she thought. Suddenly she felt a tug from her jacket and look behind her, only to see the sky god slayer holding her hood "Wendy we're here" the older slayer said, pointing at the train station.

"Oh! Right, sorry about that" the young girl laugh awkwardly at her mistake, before hurryingly walk her way towards the ticket booth. The god slayer looked worriedly at Wendy before following the young slayer lead; they buy the tickets and boarded the train to the Helianthus village. The journey was rather calming but time to time the dragon slayer felt dizzy for some reason, the pink haired girl notices it and asked if she was okay the sky dragon slayer wave her off saying she was alright. They made a little chat on their journey and the dragon slayer sometimes wince when she moves her body the wrong way and the god slayer is worried and offers to heal her for the second time but was rejected yet again; it took about six hours before they're finally reaches the village and it already nighttime. The sky sister grab all of their bags and leave the train to talk to the chief of the village, they kept on walking and saw the village gate with a bunch of people doing different things on the other side of the gate. The both of them walk past the gate when suddenly all of the people there stop all of their activities and stare at them, this of course unnerve Wendy but Chelia quickly hold her hand when she sense the dragon slayer uneasiness and give her an encouraging smile before leading (Dragging) the blue haired girl pass the villager. The sky dragon slayer tried to look casual but she couldn't help but overheard the villager whispering about them.

" _Is that them?"_ one of the villager whispers towards the other next to him.

" _Is the chief even serious? They're just two kids" s_ ome other villager whisper towards what look like his friend _"Yah, no kidding. What are they going to do? Make a cup of tea at the ambassadors"_

" _Hey look at the blue haired one! Isn't that Wendy Marvell, the girl who single handedly destroy one of the face bomb thing"_ said the third villager who overheard the other two which caught the other villagers near them.

" _What really!? How do you even know?"_ one of the other villager said, accusingly.

" _It's all over the news! Do you even read the newspaper!? How Tartaros from the Balam Alliance killed all the council, steal their hidden weapon, and was about to kill all of the magic in the world. But the Fairy Tail guild stops and destroy them, and she also was the one who destroyed one of the bomb before that weird flying lizard destroy the rest of them"_ the same villager explained towards her fellow villagers, the clueless villager gasp in awe.

" _Then she can finally get rid of those pesky ambassadors!"_ one of the villager excitingly said to the others. But one of the villagers still has doubts.

" _But what if she can't? Then what?"_ the villagers questions, one of them answer him.

" _Well isn't it obvious? We're all going to die"_ the villagers shots back fiercely.

While the villagers still whisper to each other Wendy move closer towards her best friend, she tightens her grip on Chelia's hand "Does the people hear even know that I can hear them?" the dragon slayer asked quietly, the sky god slayer laugh heartily before moving even faster so they could reach the client sooner. She knows that being in a crowd of stranger can make the blue haired girl nervous, especially when they kept talking about her. After walking for about five more minutes they finally reaches the chiefs house, it was bigger than any house they come across so far. The sky god slayer knocks on the front door and waited for the door to be open, after some more waiting the pink haired girl was about to knock again when the door suddenly open and a maid with a white hair and black framed glasses and pulls the sky sisters into the house and close the door quickly. The two friends were dizzy from the sudden movement but quickly get over it, the maid clears her throat to get their attention.

"I assumed that the two of you are the ones that the chief has been waiting for?" the maid asked, observing the two mages.

"Yup! That's us!" the pink haired girl said, smiling at the maid in front of them. The younger slayer step behind Chelia because she felt uncomfortable being observe like that, as if sensing Wendy's discomfort the god slayer grabs the younger girl hand and squeeze it, calming the sky dragon slayer down.

"I see, the chief have been waiting for quite some time now. I suggest that the two of you make haste and meet him before those 'ruffians' cause any more trouble, now please follow me" the maid said, walking away. The two Lamia Scale mage look at each other before proceeding to follow the maid, they continue to follow the maid before taking a look at their surroundings and they were in awe. Different kind of tribal decoration littered around the hall and in front of them was a large oak wood door, the maid stops and turn towards them, making them stop at their track. The maid glances at them coldly "When speaking with the chief, please note that never call the chief by his given name. Always address him by his family name, do you understand?" the two mage nodded the maid then grab the door handle and open the door and usher them to go in. The sky sister went in and the maid bows down on them before closing the door, they heard someone clears their throat before turning towards the source, only to see a man in his forty sitting on a tatami, smiling kindly at them "Ah! You're here. Good, good, please take a sit" he gesture towards the two tatami in front of him, the two slowly sits on them. The chief took note on how they sit, Wendy sitting cross leg while Chelia was in a kneeling sitting position. He turns his head towards the god slayer, ignoring the sky dragon slayer.

"First I would like to say thank you for coming here and help us deal with this 'menace' and second let us get right into business" the man said, handing them tea.

"My name is William Lionheart, as you may have known by now. I am the chief of Helianthus" the chief introduce himself "Recently two people clamming themselves as the ambassadors of the heaven have been terrorizing my people and I would like you to stop them"

"I see, what are their abilities then?" the blue haired girl asked, but the man still kept on looking at her friend when he answers.

"All we know is that they use water and earth magic, since we can never get to close to them" William explained, the young slayer raises her eyebrows in wonderment _'is he ignoring me?'_ Wendy thought.

"Thank you for the information, which should help us take them down" Chelia said, also noticing the chief behavior towards the dragon slayer.

"I'm glad this is all of the known location of the recent attacks; I hope for your sake that this would be enough to help you" William then picked a piece of map with several dots on it and gave it to the sky god slayer "Now, my 'helper' will lead you towards the door, and if you manage to finished this then expect the reward to be doubled" the man said before sending them out, and they did. When they went out they found that the maid was waiting for them "The chief have asked me to guide you to the door, now please follow me" the maid monotonically said before walking off, the two girl look at each other and follow her slowly. Once they reach the door the maid pushes the Lamia Scale mage out of the house before closing the door, but before she could the blue haired girl wedge her hand between the doors to hold it open.

"Wa- Wait, why did Will-" the sky dragon slayer correct herself when she saw the maid narrows her eyes "I mean Mr. Lionheart, why did he act like I didn't exist when we talk?"

"It's because the way you sit" the maid said coldly "Crossing your legs is considered to be rude and disrespectful in this village. The chief doesn't want to waste his precious time with a delinquent like you, so he addresses your friend instead of you" the blue haired girl was speechless same with her best friend.

"Now if you'll excuse, the chief is waiting for me" the maid said before grabbing the dragon slayer wrist and squeeze it on the pressure point, making Wendy hiss in pain and letting the door go. She quickly slams the door shut leaving the two outside in the cold. Chelia looked at the dragon slayer worriedly "Wendy, are you okay?" the young girl let out a sigh.

"No I'm not. I should have let you heal me before" the blue haired girl sadly mutters, but the god slayer still heard her.

"No Wendy, it's not your fault-" but the pink haired girl was cut off by the sky dragon slayer.

"Let's just find this people and go home, it's been a bad day for me and I just wanted to rest" the blue haired girl said before snatching the piece of paper from her friend and looking for a pattern in the attacks. The sky god slayer look disappointingly at the younger slayer, this mission was to help lighten Wendy's mood not to sour it. Chelia rubs her neck awkwardly while thinking about her next plan since her previous one have obviously failed, the god slayer didn't expect the chief and the maid to be so judgmental. The older slayer wasn't able to think off any plan since the sky dragon slayer has already pin point the location of the enemy's base.

"Chelia let's go, I've found out where our enemies are" the blue haired girl exclaimed, urging the pink haired girl to follow her.

"Hey Wendy! Can I see it?" Chelia asked, to distract young girl from sulking.

"I don't know, you can just follow me so… we….. can…." Wendy trail off when she saw that her friend is doing the puppy dog eyes on her, the sky dragon slayer let out an exasperating sigh.

"Fine, here take a look at this paper" the blue haired girl show the piece of map towards the older slayer, the god slayer smiles and lean forward a bit to see the paper. All of the dots are connected with a line and made into a circular shape, the center of the map there was a line intercepting each other and creating a single lone dot in the middle of the circle. The pink haired girl looks at the paper in awe before turning her attention to the young slayer "How did you know this?"

"I read it from one of Lucy's book; I thought it would come in handy someday, here let me explain" the young girl clears her throat "You see by connecting each dots with the other dots sometimes it going to make a patterns like this circle" the younger slayer traces a circle with her finger "And if you connected each dots in a line with the dots below them, it's going to intercept with one another and make a connection between all the line and revealing the location of the source which is here. In the middle on the lake" Wendy explains before rubbing her neck in embarrassment, Chelia laugh and hugs the dragon slayer "Wendy you're a genius"

 **Ba-dump**

The sky dragon slayer blushes and awkwardly hugs her best friend back _'there it is again, what's happening to me'_ the blue haired girl thought to herself but before she can think about it even more the god slayer pulls out of the hug and motion her towards the direction of the lake. But the young slayer hesitate for a bit, she isn't confident with her abilities, sure she defeat one of the Tartaros demon single handedly but that's because she was in her dragon force state. Noticing that she wasn't being followed the pink haired girl turn back to look at the sky dragon slayer, she look like she is daydreaming "Wendy?" Wendy shook her head before smiling and following Chelia. But unknown to the both of them two pair of eyes was watching them. The sky sister continues towards the lake in silence, mostly because the sky dragon slayer was sulking a bit. The god slayer wanted to cheer her friend up but the blue haired girl was making it hard by ignoring her, the pink haired girl was about to start a conversation when the blue haired girl let out a huff and walk pass her, cutting off any attempt on making a conversation. The sky god slayer was just about to yell at the dragon slayer to stop when she suddenly stops, making Chelia bump into her almost knocking her down to the ground. But before the god slayer can voice her question Wendy answers her question.

"We're here" the sky dragon slayer said, motioning to the front of her. The god slayer move past the younger slayer only to see a majestic lake in front of her, the lake was surrounded by the different kind of plants, water as clear as crystal, and it have a very thick ethernano on top of the lake making a glowing sparkles that illuminates the lake. The older slayer was almost speechless by its beauty, the blue haired then spoke "Wow right?"

"Yes, wow indeed" a female voice said before a torrent of water shots from the lake and hit the dragon slayer on the abdomen and into a tree "GUH!" the young slayer landed on her knee holding her torso.

"WENDY!" Chelia shouts but before she can check on her the ground suddenly shakes, so she jump off as an earth spikes came out of it. She landed on one of the trees "Wendy, are you alright?" before Wendy could answer another water torrent shots at her and she manage to roll out of the way, then a pillar of rocks appears and hit the young slayer stomach sending her onto the air, the sky dragon slayer grunted in pain. When she was about to fall the god slayer quickly grab her before their assailants can hurt her again. They landed near a fallen tree trunk.

"Wendy! Are you alright!? Say something!" the older slayer panicky asked, the blue haired girl nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Wendy chough out, a little winded. The both of them then heard a thud from behind them; they both turn around only to see two figures wearing a cloak, the first figure raises their hand making a rock wall separating the two Lamia Scale mage.

"It seems that there are two pests trying to get rid of us again" the second figure said.

"Then we get rid of them like the others before them" the first figure, voice sounding like a woman, tell the second figure. She then scans the two mages before deciding.

"I'll take the blue haired one, you get the other one" was the only thing the first figure said before charging at the younger slayer, the dragon slayer doesn't have a chance to react before being tackled away from her best friend. The god slayer was about to follow them when a water tendril took hold of her wrist and pull her to the second figure, she hold the pink haired girl by the waists "Now, now, please don't go. I want to play with you for a bit"

Back with the dragon slayer and the first figure, they were now fighting next to the lake **"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"** the blue haired girl tried to punch the figure but she just raises her hand to form a rock wall between them, the attack hit the wall breaking it "Slow" the figure said as she uses this chance as a counter attack, she point her finger at Wendy and a rock shape spears came out off the earth below the dragon slayer **"ARMO-"** but she was too late to cast her spell and some of the spear struck her on the shoulder, arm, legs, and side, drawing blood out. The sky dragon slayer rolls out of the way from the remaining spear and with wind covered leg strikes back **"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!"** just like before the figure raise another rock wall but the dragon slayer already prepare for this and disperse the wind around her leg to use as a momentum to jump over the rock wall, she took a deep breath **"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** the breath attack hit the figure and sending her towards the lake, as the moon started to turn green.

With the blue haired girl fighting the first figure, Chelia and the second figure kept on attacking each other and they have yet hit each other. The second figure snaps her finger and made water arrows that shot towards the god slayer, she rotate her body as air started to gather **"Sky god's dance!"** a spiraling current of black wind was created and swept the figure up into the air and destroys the water arrows splashing it everywhere, just as the sky god slayer was about to continue her attack there was a sudden stinging pain on her left shoulder and her left arm went limp. The pink haired girl was shocked, how did the woman break her arm without her seeing it. Chelia uses her previous attack to propel herself towards the second figure, she gather two spiraling black wind in her hand and just as she was above the woman **"Sky god's boreas!"** a black whirlwind appears and struck the woman into the lake, just as the ethernano begin to gather on top of the surface of the water.

Just as both figures was about to land on the water they each sends out their attack at the same time. Hitting their opponent on their backs, Wendy was hit with a bolder shape fist and Chelia was hit a stray water left from their fight. They all fell in the order of the two figures, next was the dragon slayer, and lastly the god slayer. When they all went inside the water they notice that the water felt both relaxing and enlightening, the blue haired girl try to open her eyes but only manage to open one of them and saw both the god slayer and the two woman unconscious and heading into a different directions, the young girl was going to swim towards her friend but notices that she couldn't move, she saw that her body was surrounded by ethernano and it appears as it was entering her body. She then felt an unimaginable pain as it course through her veins not helping with her already injured body, Wendy was about to pass out when she saw light in the corner of her vision before finally succumbing into unconsciousness, just missing the sudden irregular beating of her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright then. This is the second story I made and I decide to change things up a bit, you see I just realize that connecting my first and second story is a dumb move on my part and I have notice it a little bit too late, so I decide that there will be a sequel to this story and it will hopefully be made more sense in it and I shall dub it the Fairywatch verse (a dumb name I know).** **But nevertheless thank you all for your support leave out review (if you want to) and criticism is very much welcome here, alright then until the next update, BYE!**

 **(P.S: the fifth chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow or the day after tomorrow)**


	2. Task 2: A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch**

 **(A Fairy Tail & Overwatch story)**

 **Task 2: A Whole New World**

* * *

The feeling of weightlessness was all that Wendy could feel, she couldn't open her eyes for some reason and the sounds around her were muffled. She tried to move her body but she can only move her fingers, she was about to take a deep breath when she realize that she couldn't breathe. Out of shock the dragon slayer open her eyes but soon regretted it, the water around her have a green glow and it was bright, very, _very_ bright. She was about to close her eyes again when she saw it, a red liquid floating in front of her. The sky dragon slayer quickly look at her injuries, only to see them leaking blood out. She begins to panic and forces her limbs to move, the plan backfires as the blood leaked even more. She can feel her consciousness slipping once again from the blood loss so she swam up faster, almost seeing the surface _"Come on! Come on! Just a little bit more'_ the young girl thought before closing her eyes as the world turn black.

In the nighttime at secluded part of the forest a woman with red hair and wearing a green scarf was walking with groceries when she notices a green glow at the corner of her eyes, she look curiously at it and was debating if she should investigate it or not. After much thinking the woman begin to walk towards the glow, she cautiously walk her way towards it, the woman came out off the forest and into the beach where the glow originates. Seeing this phenomenon the woman walk closer towards it, very intrigue. But as she come closer the glow started to resides and she immediately saw a figure lying down on the sand, the woman puts down her groceries and quickly sprint towards the figure and kneels down on their side, trying to shaking them awake "Hey, can you hear me? Are you alright?" she asked, the figure was not responding. The woman then inspects the figure, who turns out to be a young girl with a blue hair. Because it was nighttime it was hard to determent if she was alright or not, so she took out her phone from her pocket and uses her torch setting to see the young girl better. Once it's on the woman was in shock, the girl body was full of injuries, the most noticeable one's was on her side which still bleeds. She quickly undid her scarf and wraps it around the young girl side to stop the bleeding there, she heard the young girl hiss in pain from the contact.

"Hang on! I'm going to bringing you to one of my friends!" the woman shouts at the injured girl, the blue haired girl open her eyes for a bit "Good! Good! Stay with me now! Don't close your eyes!" the blue haired girl manages to let out a groan before the red haired woman hoisted her up bridal style and run towards the forest, abandoning her groceries in her rush. The young girl grunts with each step the woman take while the woman tried her best to quickly and carefully bring the girl to her previous destination. The young girl can feel her consciousness slipping again and was about to closed her eyes when she saw a light on the horizon, the woman tried to say something but the young girl couldn't hear. She then lost consciousness for the third time without knowing it.

* * *

" _So… How is she?"_ a voice said, sounding familiar to Wendy.

" _She's fine for now; her injuries are rather severe and I'm surprise that she still alive. Having lost that many blood could lead to death, it's a good thing that you brought her here Emily or else she might have not survive"_ another voice said, sounding like a female.

" _Where did you found her love?"_ a third voice asked, also female. The dragon slayer felt something soft below her, probably a bed.

" _I found her on the beach near here, there was this glowing green light and I went to investigate it. That's when I found her, just lying there injured. When I was patching her up she woke up and that's when I decide to bring her here Angela. By the way thank you for picking up the groceries for me sweetheart"_ the first voice said.

" _Awww….. You're welcome"_ the third voice answers. The sky dragon slayer tries to move her arm, but she forgets about her injured shoulder and yelp in pain. This caught the three woman's attention.

" _Quite the both of you she's waking up"_ the second voice said to the two, the young girl finally open her eyes but wince at the brightness of the room, but once she got use to the brightness the blue haired girl saw that she was in a medical top and short, her arm was hook into an IV and the three voices that was near her. The first one was a tall red head that towers over the other two, the second one was a blonde haired woman wearing a white lab coat and a stethoscope around her neck, and the third one was shortest between the three women she have a short spiky brown hair and a glowing circular device straps on her chest. Wendy was about to sit when the blonde push her back down.

"You're still hurt, you should rest for now. Doctor's order" the blonde said and the dragon slayer nodded, understanding the important of recovering. She then look at her surroundings, it seems like she was in an infirmary.

"What's your name?" the red head asked, the young slayer turn to look at her suddenly feeling nervous.

"Wendy- Wendy Marvell" the blue haired girl answers but she also have a questions "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Wow, wow, wow. Calm down mate, you just woke up one question at a time. Here let me introduce myself first" the brown haired one said before straitening up and introduce herself by pointing her thumb at herself "My name is Lena Oxton, nice to meet you" Lena wink at her. The other two soon follows.

"My name is Emily" the red head introduce herself, smiling sweetly at the young dragon slayer.

"And I am Angela Ziegler, your doctor at the moment" the blonde introduce herself before taking a clip board from her desk and writing something in it, but knowing that Angela is a doctor Wendy assumed that the blonde is writing her name on it.

"Alright then, so where am I?" the sky dragon slayer said, staring at the three women in front of her. The three look at each other for a minute before turning their attention back to the young girl.

"You're in Gibraltar" Emily said but the young girl just kept looking at them questioningly.

"In the United Kingdom" Lena said, the dragon slayer still have the same expression.

"Did you hurt your head Wendy?" Angela finally asked gently hold the young slayer head, checking for injuries on Wendy's head. The dragon slayer grabs the blonde hand to pry it off her head, the blonde wince from the strength of the hold.

"No, it isn't hurt or anything close to that" the young girl said, she then took a sit without her realizing it. The blonde doctor was too busy rubbing her bruised wrist to remind the sky dragon slayer to get back to bed, Angela look at the blue haired girl curiously. The sky dragon slayer just recently woke up and yet her grip was still strong enough to bruise her skin, questions starting to appear inside the blonde doctor head.

"So where am I exactly, I never heard of this Gibraltar or the United Kingdom. Am I in the West Continent?" the young girl asked, this time the three women was the one who's confused.

"West continent? You mean America?" the brown haired woman asked, just as the other two look at each other as if debating whenever the young slayer has a concussion or not.

"No, what I meant is Alakitasia. The west part of earthland" Lena and the other two instantly stops what they were doing to stare at Wendy, who is shrinking down on the bed from the stares.

"Definitely a concussion, maybe level two or three" Angela said before writing that on the clip board, the dragon slayer jaws drop.

"Wah? I don't have a concussion and I'm being serious here!" the sky dragon slayer almost shouts at the trio in panic. Emily put her hand on the young girl shoulder.

"Wendy, please listen to me. We're on earth in the United Kingdom and there is no such thing as earthland or Alakitasia" the red head said, squeezing the blue haired girl shoulder to calm her down.

"Earth? United Kingdom?" Wendy asked. What does these three women kept talking about, isn't she in earthland? She then remembers what Chelia said before.

' _So, what is the request?'_

' _It's capturing a wanted partner in crime who called themselves 'Heaven ambassadors' from destroying a village named Helianthus best known for_ _their sacred lake which is rumored to be a portal to another dimension_ _'_

' _I'm in another world'_ the dragon slayer thought, seeing the sky dragon slayer being quite Lena look at the young girl worriedly.

"Do you think she remembering one of those fancy cartoons back in the old days Angie?" the brown haired woman asked her friend, the blonde doctor took her eyes off the clip board to look at Lena.

"It's a possibility" Angela simply said before turning her attention towards the blue haired girl, she grabs a thermometer but Wendy has other plan. But before the dragon slayer can enact her plan the door to the infirmary was open and a giant gorilla enters "Tracer, Mercy. Good news. Genji has response to the recall and will be joining us with his-" the gorilla soon realize that he was being stare at by the four occupant, the sky dragon slayer was surprise but quickly gather her composure "A VULCAN!" she quickly rip off her IV and charge at the gorilla and pull her fist back as wind begin to gather **"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"** the giant gorilla manage to dodge the attack in time and the young slayer hit the wall behind him instead, easily destroying it. The four was in shock, did that young girl just destroy a wall with ease. Wendy gets out of the debris that was formerly a wall and turn to the still shock occupant. Seeing the four like that made the dragon slayer realize that she just uses magic in front of them and that she mistake one of them as a vulcan, seeing this awkward moment there's only one word to describe this situation "Oops?"

* * *

At the other side of the world specifically in Nepal two figures, the first figure is a cyborg that has a katana, wakizashi and a bag on its back and the second one is an omnic that's hovering above the ground and have beads surrounding its neck. They are walking down a path from the mountain, they were leaving the monastery at the top of the mountain to go and meet with the cyborg friends. The two was having a pleasant chat when the omnic suddenly stop and look skyward in thought, seeing his friend stop the first figure stop and look at its friend curiously "Master? Is something troubling you?"

"I sense an overwhelming power and pain near us, my student let us go and find this source for I fear that it would be dangerous if left alone"

"Overwhelming power and pain, master? Have the iris spoke to you?" the cyborg asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"It has indeed, now come Genji. I can sense the power beginning to fade" the omnic said before hovering towards the source, Genji nodded at his master and jump on top of a tree and heading towards the next one as he hops from one tree to the next one. As the cyborg continue to survey the area that his master is heading he saw a glowing green lake in front of him "Master there is something wrong with the lake in front of us! I shall investigate it first!" Genji shouts at his master before heading towards the anomaly, he grabs his wakizashi just in case he needed to fight. He keeps on hopping from tree to tree when he finally arrived at the lake; he jumps down the tree and slowly approaches the glowing lake. As he gets closer to it the light resides and there lay an injured pink haired girl, who looks to be injured. Removing his hand from his blade the cyborg swift his way towards the girl side and put his hand on the girl shoulder, shaking her gently. The shake manage to woke her up a bit, the girl let out a groan and opens her eyes before screaming loudly when she saw him. Chelia instantly tried to back away but the sudden movement accidentally moves her broken arm, she screams in pain and grabs her broken arm in an effort to lessen the pain.

"Please do not move. You're currently wounded" Genji soothingly said, holding the god slayer uninjured hand. After hearing his voice the younger girl calm down for a bit.

"Wha- What are you?" the pink haired girl asked, looking curiously at him. The cyborg put his hand on his chest.

"I am a cyborg, a fusion between man and machine and my name is Genji Shimada. Please to meet you" Genji introduce himself to Chelia, the pink haired girl shook her head before introducing herself "My- My name is Chelia. Chelia Blendy"

"A fusion between human and machine, I don't even know if that's possible. How does it work anyway Genji?" the sky god slayer slowly asked in awe before inspecting the cyborg body. Just then the omnic catch up with his student.

"Ahhh…Young mind, always the ever curious one" the floating omnic said, catching the young girl attention. Seeing the girl confuse face Genji explain to the god slayer who it is.

"This is Tekhartha Zenyatta, an omnic monk and part of the Shambali's monastery" He introduce his master to the girl and while Chelia was grateful to know his name she still wanted to know something about him.

"Excuse me… But can you tell me what omnic monk is? Not that I'm trying to be rude, I'm just curious" the sky god slayer asked but before the cyborg could answer, Zenyatta hold up his hand stopping his student for speaking.

"It matters not young Chelia, What I am could wait for later, as of right now. Tending your wound took priority" the omnic said before throwing one of his beads at the young girl, it stops in front of her and glows yellow as it repairs her wounds. The god slayer was in shock, there were other people then herself and Wendy that could use healing magic, how come no one told her about this. And there were also something weird about this healing though _'Why do I feel so… enlighten?'_ she thought to herself before the bead return towards its original place.

"I am sorry my dear, but I could not heal you properly. Your shoulder bone has been dislocated, I'm afraid that I could not help you any further" Zenyatta said before turning to look at Genji "Genji could you please help me craft a sling for young Chelia"

"Of course master" the cyborg bows at his master before taking off his bag and give it to the omnic for the emergency first aid kit while he looks around to find sticks. Zenyatta have already taken the first aid out of the bag when Genji returns with sticks on his hands. He then proceed to throw them up the air and uses his wakizashi to cut them mid air, it then falls on top of his outstretch hand smooth and clean. The young girl blinks not believing her eyes at the moment. The cyborg then put the stick below the young girl forearm and holds it so his teacher can apply the gauze. The omnic floats towards the pink haired girl, he lower himself and gently applies the gauze around the stick and made a temporary sling. Chelia look at her arm before smiling gratefully at them both "Thank you"

"You need not thank us for it is a pleasure to heal those who're wounded" Zenyatta said before staring(?) at the young girl "Both physically and _mentally_ "

"Mentally? What do you mean?" the young girl asked when she heard the omnic emphasize that word.

"I can feel the anxiety in your heart young Chelia, you are deeply troubled" Zenyatta said calmly, surprising the god slayer. The pink haired girl turns her attention at the omnic.

"How did you…" the sky god slayer trails off before finally notice something different "Wait? Where am I? And how did I get here?"

The two look at each other before Genji decides to answers the girl answer "You're in Nepal, in the Himalayas, near the Shambali temple"

"Did you just say Nepal? Where is tha-" Chelia was interrupted when she accidentally move her injured arm, she wince and instinctually touch it. The cyborg decides to address the more important issue.

"Chelia, how did you get hurt? Did someone attack you?" Genji asked concern. This time the sky god slayer turns her attention towards him.

"Yea- yeah. Wendy and I was-" a sudden realization hits her, she looks around the area in panic.

"Where- Where's Wendy!?" The two companions look questioningly at the young girl.

"Who is this Wendy you mention? Young Chelia" Zenyatta asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Wendy's my friend! The two of us was sent on a mission to apprehend two individual for disturbing a village!" the pink haired girl stand up and tries to look around the area but her legs gave in and almost topples her to the ground if not for Genji who catches her before she falls down.

"Easy, easy, you're still recovering Chelia" the cyborg said before gently put the young girl back on the ground into a comfortable position.

"Bu- But I can't! I need to find her! Who knows what's going to happen to her if she's alone without anyone there to help her and besides! She's hurt! More than I am!" Chelia exclaims before trying to stand up again but Genji put both of his hand on top of her shoulder preventing her from getting up. The cyborg then looks at his mentor hoping that he can find the answer for the young girl distress.

"Then let us help you young Chelia" Zenyatta finally saids, folding his hands together. Making the god slayer stops for a second and look at him in shock.

"Wh- What! Really!?" the pink haired girl asked full of hope, the omnic let out a hearty laugh from her excitement.

"But of course, I can sense just how much you care for this Wendy. My pupil and I will gladly help you found her" Zenyatta said, Genji nodded his head in agreement.

"You are clearly worried Chelia, it would be heartless for us to leave you behind injured and worried" the cyborg pats his hand on the sky god slayer back.

"But aren't you both busy? The two of you look like you're going somewhere" Chelia asked not wanting to burden her two saviors.

"True, but it is not a problem. I am sure that Genji's friends would assist you in finding your friend young Chelia" the omnic offers his hand for the sky god slayer, at first she was hesitate but soon accepts the offered hand and stand up again.

"Don't worry Chelia, I'm sure Winston and Lena would gladly find Wendy for you" Genji ruffles the pink haired girl hair with affection, prompting a giggle from the young girl. Before grabbing the god slayer hand and leading her towards their original destination, Zenyatta hovers beside Chelia. The young girl couldn't help but smile at the two people _'Thank you'_

* * *

After the broken wall has been temporarily sealed up, the four friends crowded Wendy. Lena, Emily, and the gorilla were a little bit far from the dragon slayer bed while Angela grumbles softly and were reconnecting the IV to the blue haired girl hand. The young slayer look nervously at her new gauze covered knuckles (Even though she doesn't need it). She accidentally uses her magic to attack one of her savior friends and was now sitting inches away from her, the young dragon slayer hesitantly look at the three friends. Lena was looking at her in awe, Emily was looking at her with a blank stare before smiling once she notice that Wendy was staring at her, and lastly the gorilla looked at her like she was some sort of mystery. Once the blonde doctor finished connecting the IV, she took her clipboard and writes in it all while glancing at the younger girl from time to time. When she's done she motions the other to come near her, they comply and walk closer to them.

"So Wendy… Is there anything you would like to tell us? Preferably _how did you manage to break a wall with ease?"_ Angela asked exaggerating the question, readying her pen.

"It's…. Complicated?" the sky dragon slayer said, sounding unsure herself. The doctor raises her eyebrows but before she can voice her question Winston beats her to it.

"Complicated? How is that exactly?" The talking gorilla asked, it didn't take a genius to find out on how curious he is.

"Well….. It's because….. I'm….. _I'm a dragon slayer_ " the young slayer hesitantly explains but the last part she fasten it up a bit, the way they reacted before made her believe that they never seen magic before.

"What was that? We couldn't hear the last part, can you please speak slower. Uhhhhh….." gorilla looked at the women in the room, waiting for them to tell him the young girl name.

"Her name's Wendy, Winston" Emily whispers to the talking gorilla.

"Ah, yes. Wendy we didn't quite hear you before, could you repeat what you said earlier?" Winston asked politely while adjusting his glasses. The dragon slayer let out a sigh.

"I'm a dragon slayer" Wendy finally said, earning a confuse look from the four friends.

"A dragon slayer? What is that exactly Wendy?" This time Emily was the one who asked. The sky dragon slayer turns her head towards the red head direction.

"A dragon slayer is a mage who uses dragon slaying magic in a world called earthland" the blue haired girl explains, adding her world to the explanation. This confuses them even more.

"Earthland? Dragon slayer? Magic? Are you sure you didn't hurt your head Wendy?" Angela asked, clearly doubting the young girl. But both Winston and Lena looks like they believe her.

"No I didn't hurt my head doctor, I'm perfectly fine" the young dragon slayer said, swatting the doctor hand away.

"Tell me Wendy, is this earthland a parallel universe from this one?" the gorilla asked, moving closer to the bed. The dragon slayer looks at Winston in surprise.

"I don't know if it's a parallel universe but I know that I come from another world if that helps" Wendy nervously said, Emily looks at her in shock while Lena grins happily at her.

"I knew something was up when you said world! Tell me Wendy what does earthland looked like?" the brunette asked excitingly, inching closer towards the young girl, the sky dragon slayer reeled back a little.

"It's…. Filled with people like me….. The one who can use magic and there's a lot of…. Creature there" the young slayer nervously explains. This caught Winston's attention.

"Creatures? Do you mean like that Vulcan you mention earlier?" the talking gorilla asked, looking intrigue.

"So- Sorry about that… Uh… Winston?" Winston nodded his head in conformation "I'm sorry but I thought you were a new species of a Vulcan, Oh! And a Vulcan is a large monster that looks like primates" the gorilla look pleased with the answer, the blue haired girl then looked concern "Hey Winston, I didn't hurt you did I?" The dragon slayer asked.

"Not at all but thank you for asking" Winston said, Angela look at the young girl curiously more specifically about the previous attack.

"Wendy…. How did you demolish our wall so easily?" the blonde doctor asked, preparing to write down the answer (or answers). The young dragon slayer started to feel nervous.

"We- Well….. I apply wind onto my fist a- and using it to enhance my strength to add more power to the blow….. He- Here, let me demonstrate" Wendy lift her gauze covered hand and open her palm to concentrating her magic onto it, air started to gather and creates a tiny tornado that hovering above her palm steadily, seeing this impress the four occupant of the room.

"Amazing! How did you do that Wendy?" Emily asked still looking at the hand in awe.

"I- I just apply my magic on top of my pa- palm… You see m- my magic element is the sky, I- I can use it to a- attack my opponent o- or to support my friends I- if they needed it" the sky dragon slayer said, dismissing the tiny tornado on her arm and setting it back on her lap "Bu- But my primary magic is healing magic, this caught Angela attention.

"Healing magic? You can do that?" when the young slayer nodded her head, the blonde doctor was excited with all of the medical possibilities this magic can provide but she quickly stops herself, it's not good to be _too_ excited, she have to gather facts first.

"What can you heal with this 'healing magic' Wendy and to what extend" this time the sky dragon slayer didn't hesitate to answer, in fact she's very excited "I can heal disease, ailment, and injuries be it minor or major ranging from broken bones, poisoning, and deadly disease"

Suddenly the clipboard on Angela hand drops and clatters on the floor, she gawked at her in shock. The other four look at with a mix of confusion and worry. At the moment Angela's mind is in medical heaven, all of the medical possibilities lay in front of her in the form of a young girl from another dimension. Lena gives an experimental snap of her finger in front of the doctor face, no response "Ah, Winston. I think Angela's broke" hearing no response from the giant gorilla the brown haired woman tries again "Winston" she finally turn her attention towards Winston, only to find that the giant talking gorilla is asking question regarding her world to the bedridden girl, it seems like the dragon slayer is happily answering them. Seeing that Angela still haven't move a single muscle Emily decides to snap her out of it this time. Emily first tries shaking the blonde but the blonde is still unfazed, the second try involving her clapping her hand in front of Angela's face and yet she still unresponsive, the third try the red head pinch the doctor cheeks and yet again still unresponsive, Emily finally tries the last method that may or may not work. The red head take a deep breath and blow the air from her lungs right into Angela's ear, which _did_ have a reaction. Angela let out a squeak when she felt air enters her ear canal and quickly covers her mouth in an effort to be not heard; unfortunately for her the three other occupants instantly turn their attention towards her.

"Awww, Angie! I never knew you have such a cute squeak, you have to teach me that!" Lena laughs before trying to imitate the blonde doctor earning a giggle from Emily. Angela face turns red from embarrassment.

"Ummm….. I also think…. That it's…. theoretically… Cute….. I think?" even Winston tries to compliment her but it was really clear that he is struggling with his words, all the more embarrassing for the doctor.

"I- I'm so sorry doctor Angela, I didn't that you would freeze like that when I explain my magic to you!" Wendy quickly apologies and bows her head at the doctor, the Lena saw the young girl gesture and is curious.

"Wendy, are you perhaps Japanese?" the brown haired woman asked, Emily who move right beside her after bringing the blonde doctor, nudge her friend side.

"Sweetie Wendy is from another world. She wouldn't know what Japanese is" Emily reminds Lena, she then rubs her head in embarrassment "Oh right! Sorry about that Wendy"

"No- No you don't need to do that Lena" the sky dragon slayer said waving her hand in front, she then smiles to reassure them. Angela has finally getting over her initial embarrassment pick up her discarded clipboard.

"We're getting of topic here, there something more important I need to ask you Wendy" the blonde doctor asked, gesturing for the other to be quite.

"Su- Sure"

"How did you receive these injuries? Or better yet why did Emily find you on a beach near this area? There's nothing here that looks 'magical' enough to be some sort of teleportation device" Angela asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well it technically isn't a portal but where I come from but Chelia and I….." the dragon slayer trails off, realization hits her hard. She looks around the room for something "Wh- Where Chelia?!"

"Chelia? Who's that?" Lena asked curiously but the young slayer didn't hear her. She began to panic even further and was about to get out of her bed but Angela quickly hold her.

"You're injured and aren't allowed to get out of bed before my permission" the blonde doctor said trying to hold down the blue haired girl but she still keep trashing.

"Let me go! I need to find her!" Wendy protested loudly, easily breaking out of Angela's hold and accidentally throwing the doctor away, she landed on the ground on her back. Seeing that Angela was incapacitated Winston immediately holds the young dragon slayer down but it's proven to be very difficult.

"Wendy! Please! Calm down and- and explain to us!" the giant gorilla struggles to keep the young girl down; it was obvious to Winston now on just how powerful the blue haired girl is.

"LET ME GO!" with one last shout Wendy broke free and sent the giant talking gorilla onto a wall, breaking it and sending him crashing outside. The sky dragon slayer is on the verge of attacking anyone, made Emily and Lena become cautious at the rampaging dragon slayer, the brown haired woman decide to risk herself to calm down the young girl before she hurts anyone or herself while the red head have a different idea.

"Wendy! If you'll come down! Then we'll help you find Chelia!" Emily blurted out loudly, effectively getting the younger girl attention and stopping her panic. Lena let out sigh of relieve before disappearing in a blue blur to check Angela and Winston respectively.

"Really? You'll do that for me?" the young dragon slayer nervously asked, finally noticing the damage she did for the two friends "I mean….. I hurt both of your friends, are you sure I deserve your help"

"You're worried about your friend safety. So I understand why you were panicking" the red head smiles kindly at Wendy, she intern smiles back. At the corner of her eyes Emily saw Lena helping Angela walk and Winston slowly limping back towards the bed.

"Now why don't you tell us what happen and what you're world looks like"

* * *

 **A/N: Yey I finally done it, sorry for the super long update. I was busy attending my cousin wedding and don't have much time to write, but nevertheless It's done and I will happily say I see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Task 3: Recruitment

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch**

 **(A Fairy Tail & Overwatch story)**

 **Task 3: Recruitment**

* * *

"And that's basically what happen" Wendy finally said, leaning back on the bed. She was exhausted with all the explaining she had to do but she knows there would be more. The four other occupant of the room is processing the information that the dragon slayer kindly provides, all of them have different thought for that matter. Lena thought that the younger girl is badass and awesome; Emily thought that the blue haired girl is incredible and brave; Angela is jolting down potential infection from the fight, and Winston is thinking about the possibility of trans-dimensional travel other then the slipstream. The sky dragon slayer wanted to asked them about the promise when she wince in pain and holding her side. The other notices this and Angela quickly went to the young girl side, she remove Wendy's hand and hoist the medical top to see the crimson stain gauze "The stitches is reopen, probably when you went into a panic before" the young girl let out a sheepish smile before the doctor turns her attention towards her three friend.

"I need all of you out for a few minutes, so I can re-stitches it back together" all of them nodded before leaving but not before taking a glance at their 'guest'. Once she make sure that they've already gone, Angela was grabbing a syringe and a sedative before the dragon slayer spoke up "You don't need to sedate me doctor, I'm fine if you just went with the stitching"

The blonde doctor turns around looking very concern and disapprovingly at the younger girl all while stabbing the tip of the syringe at the cap of sedative "I can't do that Wendy not only would that be heartless of me but also against my usual medical protocol and unless this is an emergency I'm afraid I can't do that"

"I understand doctor, I guess I'm used to the Fairy Tail way" the blue haired explain before relaxing down a bit. Angela looks at her curiously.

"The Fairy Tail way? How is that exactly?" the doctor asked feeling the syringe with the liquid from the bottle. She can ask about this Fairy Tail later.

"Well… We only have one doctor not counting me and our medical supplies are very limited do to 'budget issue' let's put it that way. So we usually used it for those who're critically injured or dying. So sometime even I don't get sedative" Wendy explains, making Angela stops for a moment.

"I… Don't know what to say; beside are you really a doctor? You appear to be young, twelve or thirteen maybe?" the blonde doctor said, before cleaning the younger girl forearm.

"I'm twelve but in a couple of month I'll be thirteen" Wendy said, not even surprise when Angela had a hard time sticking the syringe in.

"To tell you the truth, I have been having a hard time putting the IV in" the doctor looks questioningly at her "What are your skin made out of anyway?"

The dragon slayer look thoughtful before answers her "It's not made out of anything; my skin is just far tougher than normal human that's all"

"And…. And why is that" Angela grunted finally able to put the needle in, the blue haired girl doesn't even wince.

"It's because I'm a dragon slayer, our magic alters our body so we can used our power without hurting ourselves with it. For example the tough skin, canine teeth, and eye slit. Making us look like half reptilian" the young girl explains seeing the doctor inject the liquid into her veins.

"That's….. Interesting" Angela truthfully said, Wendy can feel herself being more drowsy, the doctor rubs the young girl head soothingly "You should rest for now Wendy, it would be all over soon"

"Al… Alrig….." the dragon slayer voice becomes slurry and she closes her eyes as she fell unconscious. The doctor smiles when she saw the peaceful look on the dragon slayer face, she then went to the table to get the sutures. After she taken the sutures she went back to the blue haired girl side and lift her clothes up, she remove the gauze and sure enough the string broke, Angela let out a sigh before removing the unusable string. She cleans the wound with an antibiotic and then attaches the string to the thread to begin to sew together the skin. Once she's done she reapplies new gauze to cover the wound. The doctor then cover the girl with a blanket and quietly left Wendy to sleep, Angela vaults over the tape and went to find Lena and the other. She found them near Winston's lab, right at the corridor. Seeing the doctor walking closer to them Lena waves her hand to her. Chuckling softly Angela wave back, she stands in front of them all "Wendy is currently sleeping, I suggest that we don't enter the infirmary until she woke up"

"Yeah, that would be for the best" Emily said "Did you learn something new from her Angela?"

The blonde doctor let out a deep sigh "I did learn something but it isn't quite pleasant"

"Really, How so?" Winston asked once again his mind went into overdrive with curiosity.

"Apparently being a dragon slayer means that their 'magic' alters their body to suit with their destructive capability. A few physical alterations that she noted for me are the following tough skin, canine teeth, and eye slits. Making them looks half reptilian" Angela explains, to Lena astonishment.

"Hearing that makes me want to see it for myself" the brown haired woman said, she was about to blink her way towards the unconscious dragon slayer before being abruptly stop by her friend.

"Sweetheart you heard what Angela said, don't disturbed her" the red head says, wrapping her arms around Lena's abdomen.

"Don't worry Em, I was just joking around. I wouldn't disturb the lad even if I want to" the brown haired woman honestly said. The talking gorilla clears his throat.

"While I am happy to see the both of you getting along as always, but I think that Angela have more to say about Wendy" Winston said, gesturing with his hand to make Angela continue.

"Before I injected Wendy with sedative she explains to me the medical way her acquaintance do" the doctor said, shifting one foot to the other "Apparently this 'Fairy Tail' have _budget issue_ that restrict them from getting enough medication for the injured. So Wendy said some of her friend or herself don't receive one unless they're critically injured"

"Budget issue huh? Wonder what they did with all of the money right Em?" the brown haired woman nudge her friend side, earning her an eye roll from the red head.

"But nonetheless that is the only thing I got from talking to Wendy before I tend to her wounds" Angela said, before rubbing her hand below her chin "Although I want to asked her how her healing magic works"

Lena smiles teasingly at the blonde doctor before throwing her hand over Angela shoulders "Ay, Angie are you in love with her healing magic or something?"

"No of course not Lena, I was just thinking about the current possibility of altering the nano technology for my research using Wendy healing magic" the doctor explains moving the brown haired woman hand from her shoulder, she turn her attention towards Winston "What about you Winston? Anything you learn about Wendy you need to tell us"

"Ah! Yes, quite a few things that I learn from her and all of it is quite fascinating to say the least" the giant gorilla said, gladly telling them the information he receive from the young slayer.

"Well then spill it Winston, don't leave us _hanging_ like that" Lena laugh at her own pun while Emily just groan, but still smiles by her friend antic.

"Hanging? But I'm currently standing in front of you Le- Is this a pun?" Winston said, looking at the brown haired woman to conform it. Lena just laugh happily while grinning at him "You're getting there big guy"

The talking gorilla smiles a bit before turning thoughtful again "Apparently her world is run by magic base technology, some using what she call a Lacrima crystal while the other uses the mage magic" seeing the brown haired woman confuse face Winston begin to explain "Mage's are the people who could use and wield magic"

"What fueling them? Magic is essential to them if almost all of their technology is powered by them? What's keeping them from running out?" Emily asked, leaning a little bit on Lena.

"That is where things become fascinating; Wendy told me that earthland atmosphere is dense with microscopic magical particles called Ethernano. The source of all the magic for the mage" Winston adjusted his glasses when it slowly slipping "She said that when a mage uses their magic reserve inside their body the Ethernano in the air will slowly replenish them"

"Can anyone become a mage?" the brown haired woman asked, raising her hand, she wonders what it's like to have that kind of power.

"Unfortunately no, Wendy said that only ten percent of the populace in her world that can use magic" the giant gorilla said, shattering Lena wonderment.

"Did she tell you why Winston?" Angela asked, she was gathering info just in case Wendy gets sick.

"She said it was complicated to explain but she only remembers this by a book she studied" Winston clears his throat "Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms magic as a product of connection"

"What happen if they suddenly run out off magic? From what you explain to us about magic earlier, magic is a combination of the spirit and nature to form magic. Wouldn't there be repercussion for this?" Angela asked, looking expectantly at the gorilla.

"I haven't asked that yet, I was more curious about her being a dragon slayer" Winston truthfully said. The blonde doctor instantly pays attention to this.

"While she may have told us that she is a dragon slayer, I have asked her if there is anymore dragon slayer from where she comes from. The following dragon slayers are Natsu the fire dragon slayer, Gajeel the iron dragon slayer, Laxus the lightning dragon slayer, Sting the white dragon slayer, Rouge the shadow dragon slayer, and last but not least Cobra the poison dragon slayer. From what I gather from all of this is that each dragon slayers have their own different elements and unique ability"

"That's a lot of people" Lena whistled out. Emily decides to ask a question "Can anyone learn dragon slaying magic?"

"Sadly no, from what Wendy told me is that dragon slaying magic is what they called a 'lost' magic" the giant gorilla explains, this caught Angela's attention.

"Lost magic? Can you tell us what that is love?" the brown haired woman asked, she was very eager to know more about Wendy's world.

"Of course I would explain it Lena, a lost magic is just a category for magic that have been so powerful that it was lost through time. Wendy said that there is more of them but she only know a handful of them" Winston expression then turn somber "She also told me that if a person misused a lost magic it can be potentially be dangerous"

"That goes without saying, but for now we have to leave this as it is. If we had more questions we could just asked Wendy when she woke up later" the blonde doctor said "Winston before Wendy destroy the wall of the infirmary did you want to tell us something?" Angela was still a bit sour when Wendy decides to pull the IV out of her arm; she didn't know how hard it was just to put it in. Winston eyes lit up as realization hit him.

"Oh! Of course, I nearly forgot about that. Genji has answered the recall and he will join us shortly. Keep in mind that he will also bring his teacher Tekhartha Zenyatta" Lena mood instantly soured, Emily hugs her comfortingly "There, there sweetheart. You did your best and I'm proud of you"

The brown haired woman hugs the red head back, enjoying the embrace "Thanks love, you always do know how to cheer me up"

Winston clears his throat to gain the two attentions "I hate to ruin your moment but unfortunately both Genji and his master cannot immediately come to Gibraltar do to the current omnic issue. There for they would take the longer root to reach here" this time Angela have something to suggest.

"Then how about bringing them using one of the ships stored in here" the giant gorilla shook his head in disagreement "I'm sorry Angela but I cannot deploy any ships here. We cannot risk being find out by the united nation before we can even reform, right now we need to gather member first and when it's safe enough then we will deploy ships to gather members that will rejoin us" Winston explains, before turning his head upwards.

"Athena is there any other member that responded to the recall?" the giant gorilla waited for the answer.

"After you left to inform Lena and Angela of Genji's response, Reinhardt have responded the recall" hearing this instantly bring smile back to Lena face, happy that her old friend will be joining them "Great, where is he now Athena!"

"Reinhardt current known location is at southwestern Greenland and is currently heading towards here" Athena said.

"Is there others who have responded to the recall Athena" the giant gorilla asked his AI.

"Currently only Genji and Reinhardt have responded" AI said, Winston nodded in understanding "Thank you Athena, continue to monitor the recall transmission and strengthen the security we don't want another breach like last time"

"Understood, continue to monitor the recall transmission until further notice. Strengthening security into max level" Athena then went quite, Angela then decide to speak on what's on her mind "Winston, there is something important that we need to address before you leave" Winston look questioningly at the blond doctor "What is it?"

"What are we going to do with Wendy? From the information that we gather, we only know her world and power but nothing about who she is. Can we even trust her?" Angela said, but Lena seems to disagree with her.

"I don't know about you Angie, but I think she's pretty cool. I mean just look at how she broke the infirmary wall like it was pencil" the brown haired woman said, but soon regret it after remembering the enrage look from the doctor.

"I still think that we should be careful around her, we don't know what type of person she is" Angela glare at Lena, making said woman hid behind Emily.

"Aren't you being a bit harsh on her Angela? She's still a child" the red head tried to reason with the doctor who turn her icy glare at her direction "It doesn't matter if she's a child or an adult, either can be a threat to us all. Trust me; I've seen it before many times"

Winston decides to end the conversation before it turns heated "Now, now. Let us all calm down for now" the giant gorilla said "While I agree with Angela that she cannot be trusted just yet but I have to disagree with her about her being a threat. We can all find out when she wakes up and we can asked her about herself then" while Winston was telling them his plan, all of them didn't notice that Wendy is currently listening to them from the infirmary, she knows it's rude to eavesdropped on peoples conversation but she needed to know if they were lying or not about helping her find Chelia. But hearing them not trusting her made the sky dragon slayer made up her mind, she stand up from her bed and brings the IV stand with her towards the four friends. She walks half way before Emily saw her first "Wendy? Shouldn't you be resting right now?"

Hearing the red head address the young slayer the other three instantly turn their head toward the blue haired girl direction. Angela was in shock at what she's seeing "Wendy! Didn't I give you sedative earlier! You should have been unconscious for the next couple of hours!"

"The sedative wear off fifteen minutes after you injected me doctor. And I did kind of forgot to mention that the sedative in our world are far stronger then from this world so my magic easily neutralize the effect" the blue haired girl sheepishly said, before turning serious which manage to unnerve both Winston and Lena. They couldn't quite put it but when the young girl stares at them, it felt as if they were in danger "And I don't mean to be rude but I couldn't help but hear all of you talk about me being untrustworthy"

This surprise the four of them, the red head is the one who question the dragon slayer first "How did you know? If you come from the infirmary then how can you heard us talking, the infirmary is relatively far from here and there's nowhere to hide in this corridor" Wendy just smiles at them and pointed one of her ear "Being a dragon slayer our five sense is stronger than any normal humans" this little bit of information intrigue the giant gorilla "Stronger than normal humans you say. How strong are your senses Wendy?"

"Well… I did smell the gunpowder from a sniper couple of hundred meter away from where I stand with my friends, but if you want a better example than when Natsu was searching our friend all the way on the far side of the ocean" the young dragon slayer said, trying to remember correctly. Emily let out a whistle after hearing that, she was clearly impress "That's pretty impressive don't you think so Winston"

The brown haired woman then smile teasingly at Winston "Looks like someone beat you to the punch, ei Winston" she nudge the giant gorilla on the side, Winston just shook his head in amusement "It seems that there is much we haven't learn from Wendy just yet, would you be willing to answer all of our questions?" the young dragon slayer nodded her head.

"Sure, I was planning to tell all of you about myself anyway" the dragon slayer said, the giant gorilla turns his body towards the way of the lab "Then let us move to my lab, it's much more comfortable there then here" he walk away first and followed closely by Lena and Emily, Angela went to Wendy side and helping her walk towards the lab grumbling all the way there. The sky dragon slayer heard every single word the doctor grumbles "I'm sorry doctor, I must be stressing you out" Angela let out a tired sigh "Don't be. I'm used to it by now; stubborn soldier doesn't know when to listen to a doctor's order" the blue haired girl nodded her head and the two continue to walk to Winston's lab.

* * *

"So you have come from another land young Chelia, one which is different than ours and yet same. You are currently looking for your friend Wendy who are in the same situation such as yours stranded in our world" Zenyatta said, they were currently sitting near a makeshift campfire in a cave, it's currently raining hard outside and they didn't want to get soak. The god slayer nodded her head in conversation before Genji who looked curiously at the sky god slayer "Chelia you said your friend Wendy is a dragon slayer right? Did she kill a dragon to earn that title?" the cyborg asked, he was currently poking the cooked rabbit that they manage to capture for the young girl since he and his teacher don't need to eat. The pink haired girl put a finger on her chin "It's a bit complicated, Wendy didn't _kill_ a dragon per say but she was raised by one" Genji tilted his head to the side "Wendy was raise and taught by the sky dragon Grandeeney. She's a bit different then other dragon who hated humans" Chelia explains, the cyborg nodded his head but he clearly still interested with Wendy's heritage.

"So you friend was raised and taught by a dragon. I'm impressed; I thought that my brother and I are the only one who has dragons the ability to control dragons" Genji said rubbing his lower mouth piece with his hand "How about you Chelia? How did you learn your god slaying magic Chelia? Were you raised by the sky god as Wendy was raised by a dragon?"

The sky god slayer giggled before waving her hand in front of the cyborg "No, no. I didn't raised by a god I learn it from a book" the god slayer look somber for a bit "After my family was killed by a demon my cousin found me and take me to her guild in Margaret, there the guild master Ooba Babasaama-" Genji let out a snort and Zenyatta chuckle quietly "And she gave me a book containing magic about god slaying, at first I was hesitate but Lyon convince me to learn it since sky god slaying remind him of Wendy's sky dragon slaying magic"

"Wait, your magic reminds him of Wendy's? I don't understand Chelia, how come you're magic be compared to your friend? Is it not different than yours?" the cyborg asked, the pink haired girl turn sad.

"It was at the time when Wendy and her friends were presumed to be dead after the Tenrou Island. After seeing the magic book in my hand Lyon begin to tell me about his adventure with Wendy and I was fascinated so I decide to learn to make Lyon happy and to uphold Wendy's legacy as a healer" Chelia finished, this confused both Genji and Zenyatta.

"Young Chelia, we do not understand. Why is your friend presumed to be dead?" the omnic asked, looking confused(?). The god slayer let out a bittersweet smile "Tenrou Island is a holy place for the Fairy Tail guild, the Island was thought to be destroy by a black dragon called Acnologia. Since that incident Wendy lost seven years of her life" this bit of information shocked them. Zenyatta felt remorse for the dragon slayer while Genji is to shock to comprehend her situation.

"For someone so young to lose that much in life is a tragedy all on its own" the omnic said, while the cyborg felt bad for the young dragon slayer, someone so young would probably have deep mental scar after that.

"You don't need to worry about her though, Wendy's strong. Probably stronger then adult I know" the young slayer grinned at them, fully believing in her best friend. Watching the girl trust on her friend bring a smile(?) to their face(?).

"But enough of that, Genji can I asked you something?" the pink haired girl asked, Genji nodded his head gesturing to Chelia with his hand to continue while checking on the rabbit.

"If you're a cyborg then does that mean you have two souls inside of you?" the cyborg was surprise to hear this and nearly drop the rabbit. But he regains his composure and give the younger girl the cook rabbit, she thank him and begin to eat it "I… Only have one soul Chelia…. What gave you that idea?" he uses his stick to poke the ground, slightly uncomfortable with the conversation. The pink haired girl decides to explain her reason "Well….. You remind me of a Machias a machine like species that can use magic, and since you said that you're a combination of both human and a machine, I just thought that you have two souls inside of you. I mean isn't Zenyatta a machias and that means that he have a soul"

The floating omnic look surprise before moving to the young girl side and put his hand on her shoulder "I am an omnic young Chelia. While I do not doubt you when you inform me that omnic and machias are the same but I'm afraid that not many people thought the same as you"

"I don't get it, why wouldn't people think that an omnic have a soul?" Chelia asked, tilting her head to the side, Genji decide to answer on the behalf of his master "Because humans like to think that omnics are nothing more than an advance artificial intelligence, there for they have no soul because human made them and not god"

The sky god slayer stare at the ground for a few second before lifting it up to look at her two new friend with determination "Well I think they're wrong!" the two was once again shock by the young girl declaration "Just because an omnic is made by human doesn't mean they're any less than humans! And while omnics have metal and oil instead of flesh and blood doesn't make them any different than us human! So it doesn't matter if they're different if they can express and have emotions than they also have souls!"

Hearing the answer made the two speechless, Zenyatta let out a hum "Never have I seen resolve so strong from someone so young. You truly are unique young Chelia" Genji turn to the side, thinking about the young girl view on omnics.

"I…. respect you're…. Opinion about omnics Chelia…. You're view is much more different then mine" he suddenly looked down on the ground before deciding to explain his old view "Back when I was still adjusting to my new cybernetic body, I have thought that I lost my soul when Doctor Angela turns me into a cyborg, I thought that I was nothing more than a machine to fight or eliminate my enemies. So I went away to find a new purpose in life" the cyborg then turn his attention to his omnic master "In my journey I have cross path with master Zenyatta and at first I rejected his teaching but he still persist. Sometime have past and I have come to learn to accept my duel existent and now I am carrying myself with pride and honor" Genji finished explaining one of his past. Chelia expression turns sad when she heard his story but smiled at the end, she move from her spot by the campfire and went to the cyborg side and hug him, at first the gesture surprise him but he soon return the hug. Even though he can't feel the embrace, he can still feel the message the god slayer try to convey.

"I'm sorry if I bring out bad memories from you Genji" the pink haired girl said, Genji let out a small chuckle; he patted the younger girl head. "Don't be. I have time to accept my new existent as man _and_ machine, if anything I come to love my new appearance. Not only does it open my eyes to the world around me and making me meets with Master but I look like a character from super sentai!"

Chelia and Zenyatta look at him weirdly; the both of them don't know what super sentai is. The cyborg notice they're gaze on him and shrink back "The both of you don't know what super sentai is, am I right?" they shook their head in conformation, he let out a disappointed sigh "I'll tell you both later" Chelia giggled a bit and motion for the floating omnic to come join them, he complies and hover near them.

"I'm glad I meet the two of you, I'm learning so much from just this talk" the god slayer said to them both. Zenyatta let out a hearty laugh "As do we young Chelia, you're willingness to share your world history have strengthen our hope for humans and omnic coexistent"

Genji laugh along with his master and patted the young girl head "I agree with your previous statement master. You truly are one of a kind Chelia" the pink haired girl blushes from the compliments.

"I'm not that special guys. I'm just doing what I always do, spreading love" Chelia said, releasing the cyborg from her embrace and continue to eat her rabbit. She then suddenly stops eating and turn her attention back to Genji.

"Hey Genji… If you ever feel insecure again, you could always talk to Wendy when we find her. She's a good girl and she's probably the only one who can understand your situation" the sky god slayer informs him, the cyborg tilt his head to the side in confusion "How?"

"Well… In order to use her magic her body went to several alterations, making her a half dragon half human hybrid. Just like you, although you're half machine then a half living organism" the pink haired girl said, waving her arms in front of her at the last part. Genji chuckled a little bit.

"Is that so? Then I have to remember that" he turns his attention towards the campfire, he see that it was almost about to die so he throws more sticks on it to reignite the fire "Does Wendy has a problem with her hybrid form?"

The young god slayer lowers her food, her expression turn sad "She sometime does. That happens mostly when some mages from another guild was jealous of her strength and determination. And on top of that the news about Fairy Tail destroyed Tartaros doesn't help either. So they call her an orphan, mock her late mother, or calling her a freak for being not entirely human since Wendy draconic feature starting to show. I normally draw them away but sometime Wendy just told me to leave them alone and walk away, I'm not going to lie but I hated it whenever she stops me"

"Your friend is not wrong young Chelia" the floating omnic said making the pink haired girl pause before looking at him confusingly "By drawing them away you have created a bigger rift for them to use against your friend and doing that will only made your friend become more hated. Only when you communicate with them shall they understand their mistake" Zenyatta calmly explains, Chelia stare at the ground momentarily.

"How should I communicate with them if I don't know how to talk to them?" the sky god slayer asked, the floating omnic just hums "Only you alone can answer that question young Chelia"

The young girl discarded her eaten food and thinks for a bit; she never did considered the repercussion of her driving them away. Is protecting Wendy by drawing away her bullies the right answer, is that why Wendy told her to leave them alone and ignore them. The young god slayer begin to think the times she drove the bullies away and they then return with more people and using harsher words to her friend. Hearing the omnic explains his point of view she now realized her mistake "Hey… Zenyatta" he looked at the pink haired girl unblinkingly "Could I learn more from you, no… What I meant is would you let me be one of your student"

Zenyatta let out a hum "Is it your heart that guide you or is it your mind" the god slayer didn't even think before she blurt out her answer "It's my heart" the floating omnic smiles(?) at her.

"Then I will accept you as my new student young Chelia"

* * *

It's been an hour since Wendy told them everything about Earthland including her life before joining Lamia Scale and needless to say all of them needed time to process it. From the young girl life in her oldest guild Caitshelter and to the Tartaros incident, the dragon slayer has told them all of her struggles and pain just to prove to them that she can be trusted. And after considering it for an hour, they now have more appreciation with their current lives. Lena was the first to speak after their momentarily silence "Wow… Can't believe the kid's been though a lot" Emily nodded her head in agreement "For someone so young to experience that much fighting just protect her family…" she couldn't even finish her sentence, just hearing from the story alone prove her undying loyalty to her guild- her family. Angela meanwhile after hearing all that begin to sympathy the young slayer, from hearing the stories alone proves to her that there must be a mental trauma from the younger girl.

Winston decides to ask Athena something "Athena…. Did you record Wendy stories?" the AI beeps before replying "I have recorded it from the very beginning Winsto"

"Good, now then I have a proposition to make…" the other three waited patiently for the giant gorilla "I think it is best that we recruited Wendy into our team"

This shocks them a bit before they quickly recover "I assumed I don't need to explain myself" both Angela and Lena nodded their head, they both understand that if Wendy were to be left her alone then a certain terrorist group will undoubtedly use her power to fasten their plans. Emily on the other hand remember a certain thing that Winston forgot to address "How about her friend and enemies" the three members look at her questioningly "Wendy said that she was separated from her friend and enemies, so what would happen if Talon got to them?"

"It would mean chaos" the doctor said before addressing the AI "Athena could you bring Wendy to us, we need to discuss something important with her" Athena give an affirmative before calling the young girl. They don't need to wait long since the dragon slayer has just entered the lab "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes of course. Come sit near Emily, Wendy" the blue haired girl did just that and waited for Winston to speak "So. I will not delay things further and went get on with it" the giant gorilla clears his throat "We are a formerly organization that keep peace and balance now turn mercenary group called Overwatch. Our main work is to defuse tension created from the current second omnic crisis and terrorist organization called Talon and we would like you to join us"

This surprise Wendy "You want me to join you?" Winston nodded his head "Yes, your ability with your healing magic and strength would be beneficial for us in the field" the sky dragon slayer think this through.

"If I join then does that mean you'll help me find Chelia?" the dragon slayer asked with hope filled eyes, the giant gorilla nodded his head.

"Of course, but before that we need to test your abilities first. So would you be willing to join us" the answer is clear to the young slayer "Yes I will gladly join you"

Winston smiles and adjusted his glasses "Then welcome to Overwatch, agent Wendy Marvell"

* * *

 **A/N: It's done! Boom! I did not imagine this story to be popular. Special thanks to Lucy Kirkland and Blackmill321 for you reviews, it really motivates me to continue to write this story but nevertheless it's done and I will happily say I see you in the next chapter. P.S if you don't know Super Sentai is, it's power ranger but for Japanese.**


	4. Task 4: Demonstration and Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch**

 **(A Fairy Tail & Overwatch story)**

 **Task 4: Demonstration and Training**

* * *

The three Overwatch members plus Wendy and Emily is walking towards the training area in Gibraltar, they were about to witness the sky dragon slayer ability. Winston, Lena, and Emily that is, Angela is certainly against this "I am strongly disagree with this. Wendy, you need to rest and not forcing your body to its limits" the sky dragon slayer smile gratefully at the blonde doctor "Thank you for caring me doctor, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I causes you just for moving around but this is just a minor wound to me. Nothing that I couldn't handle" the blue haired girl tried to encourage Angela but she's still a bit doubtful "I highly doubt that is the case" the doctor simply said while moving the IV stand that Wendy once again forcefully move, the dragon slayer particularly beg for Angela to remove the IV since she only need to eat regain her strength, which is why the young slayer is currently munching on a nutrient bar provided by the brown haired woman who is bouncing on her feet and occasionally turn into a blue blur zipping around once in a while, the young girl is rather curious on how she did that. Emily decides to call out her friend "Lena slow down. We're almost there" the red head then turn her attention towards the blue haired girl direction who is currently watching Lena curiously "You're making Wendy confuse dear"

'Dear?' Wendy thought while sneaking a glance at Emily, the brown haired woman stops and look sheepishly at the sky dragon slayer "Sorry about that Love! I'm just so excited! Imagine how cool it would be!" she then blink in front of the young dragon slayer, making the young girl jump back in surprise and almost choke on her food.

"What else can you do beside healing and destroying stuff!?" Lena asked leaning forward to Wendy expectantly, the young girl lean back a bit a little nervous over the fact that the brown haired woman so close to her.

"Well….. I can do support if that helps" the dragon slayer said and move back a little bit more. Lena irises seem to glow from learning more about her new teammate.

"What kind of support can you do!?"

"Let see… I have three enchantment named Arms, Vernier, and Armor which could power up a person strength, speed, and defenses respectively. I also have Deus Corona and Deus Eques that can create a temporary resistance to elemental and physical attack respectively. And lastly I have Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise to negate an enemy magic effect that I could use on myself and others. And lastly Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-Raise is the only supportive ability I have that only I can use, it protects me from any unknown material to my body" the blue haired girl explains as the other occupant listens, the brown haired woman nodded in understanding and decide to make a small talk with the young girl. Angela begins to walk slowly so Winston can catch up with her.

"So, what do you think Winston? Not only can she fight and heal but she can also support" the blonde doctor asked, putting her hand inside her coat pocket.

"I…. Don't actually know what to think right now. I need to have a minute to think about all of this" the giant gorilla said, once again adjusting his glasses that keep slipping from the bridge of his nose.

"I don't blame you… It's hard to take all of this, but one thing for sure. I take back my words from earlier" Angela said, smiling a bit from seeing Lena and Wendy bonding. Winston looked at the doctor questioningly.

"Which one? You have been talking for a bit since your arrival yesterday" Angela let out a sigh before casually explains.

"When I said that reforming Overwatch is a bad idea, but having Wendy here change my mind for a bit"

"How so?"

"It's not every day that a girl from another world appears injured from the ocean with powers beyond our understanding. And who knows" Angela turn her full attention towards the sky dragon slayer "With her here she might be the key to the revival of Overwatch"

Winston stare at the blonde doctor from the corner of his eye, he knew that even if she doubted the revival of Overwatch she would still willingly join them but it's probably an obligation if anything or old habits "Let's hope that you're right Angela" Angela let out a tiny smile.

"I hope so as well Winston" the doctor whispers before quickening her pace so she could catch up with the three friends. Once she reaches them they are currently talking about the food in England "Fish and chip is the _best_ food in the whole wide world Em! How can you not love it!?"

Emily just smile at her friend "It's not like I don't love it sweetie, I just like it. But bangers and mash now that's delicious! An old classic of sausage and mashed potatoes is what this girl love" the red head point at herself, making Lena snorts.

"Don't you mean old lady love" the brown haired woman teases before blinking behind Wendy when she saw the offended look from Emily.

"Lena Oxton, I am not an old lady" the red head scolds and took a step forward towards Lena, who sticks her tongue out playfully. Emily smirks "That's it! Come here you!"

The brown haired woman let out a hearty laugh as she blink away from the young dragon slayer back just as the red head about to grab her, Emily then try again and once again Lena blink, keeping distance between them all while laughing. The red head also let out a giggle as she keeps trying to catch her "Hold still Lena!" Emily playfully shouts, the brown haired woman let out a giggle before shouting back "No way granny!"

"You're asking for it!" the red head smiles widen as she responded back just as Lena's device power down, making her stop blinking. The brown haired woman notices too late and before the red head about to tackle her she let out one last outcry "Oh Bugger" Lena then got tackle by Emily and got tickled on her side, the latter laughing uncontrollably while the former just grins playfully "Who's granny again?" the red head asked, the brown haired woman tried her hardest to stop laughing "Not…. Not…. You!" Lena whizzes out and Emily stops, more out of pity then obligation. The sky dragon slayer turns her head to look at Angela "Does this always happen doctor?" the blonde doctor let out an exasperated sigh.

"Too often I'm afraid" Angela simply replied "And you can just call me Angela. No need to be so formal since we're going to be coworkers"

"I understand" the blue haired girl said, she knows why the blonde said coworkers instead of teammates. The young slayer looked at her gauzed hand before closing them tightly, if she's going to gave them the proof they wanted then it's going to be very explosive (Literally and figuratively). After both Lena and Emily done playing around the group resumed walking towards their destination, the brown haired woman skip towards Wendy and whispers to her "Hey, Wendy. Don't take what Angie said seriously. She always act cold to new comers like you, heck even she treated me like that when I first join and now we're practically best buds….. A well second best bud, my first best buds is Winston, isn't that right big guy!" Lena shouts at Winston who is currently lagging behind all of them, judging by his expression he was surprise at being called.

"Ummm…. Of course! That's…. What are we currently speaking about?" the talking gorilla asked innocently, the brown haired woman just laughs out loud and assures him. The dragon slayer smiles at the interaction between Winston and Lena, it reminds her Lucy's and Erza's (More or less). The young girl smile turn into a frown when she remembers them, even though it's only been a month and she's already missed them. Emily saw Wendy turn depress and couldn't decide if she should comforted the younger girl or not. The logical part of herself told her not to since she barely know the young slayer while the emotional part of her told her to comfort the blue haired girl anyway, beside she's just a young girl with heavy burdens to carry that have gotten inside their world without the knowledge on where her friend whereabouts. But before the red head can decide they have finally reached the training area, Winston was the first to enter the room "Welcome to the training room"

Wendy was…. A little disappointed to say the least, it was just a bare room with metallic floor and walls, nothing too special. The brown haired nudge the giant gorilla "Winston, do it!" Winston nodded at his best friend and contacted Athena "Athena, initiate combat training"

"Affirmative, initiating combat training" Athena said before going silent. The young slayer is about to asked what it is before she notices some of the floor tiles and walls are starting to shift. She watches in awe as various obstacles starting to appear from the floor and wall. And before she knows it the previously bare room turns into a miniature training ground with each segment with different obstacles but clearly connected with one another. The sky dragon slayer is speechless from seeing the advance technological machine in front of her made her feel self-conscious, between this world and her world there is a huge difference that made her realize just how outdated their technology is. Angela inspects the training room for a bit before addressing Winston "Is this safe enough for Wendy Winston? You've already double check it safety right?"

"Don't worry Angela, I have been keeping maintenance with the facility here" the giant gorilla then smile awkwardly "When you don't have much to do, you've bound to try and occupy yourself with different kind of things"

Lena looked at her best friend sadly before hugging him (As best as she could since he's pretty large). She always felt bad for Winston since he can't go to outside because of the disbandment of Overwatch "Don't worry big guy, we're all here for you" the giant gorilla is glad to hear this and hug the brown haired woman back, sometime Winston forgot just how lonely it can get with just him and Athena.

"Thank you Lena, I will always appreciate our bonds together. But for now we need to train Wendy and cemented her position as an offense, defense, tank, or support" the giant gorilla let go of Lena and clear his throat "Lena can you demonstrate to Wendy on how the simulation work"

Lena smirks slightly and lowers her goggle from her forehead "Gladly" the brown haired woman turn and looked at the new member "Watch closely Wendy. Because it's going to be you next" with one last wink, the brown haired woman walked into the starting point and took a running stance and waiting patiently for Winston to start the program. Seeing the brown haired woman in position the giant gorilla turn his head to the ceiling "Athena, start the combat program"

"Understood" is the only thing the AI said before the many obstacles begin to activate. Wasting no time Lena instantly whip out her pulse pistols and blink her way through the obstacle, seeing this impresses Wendy "Wow… How is she doing that?" the dragon slayer asked just as Lena jump over a wall and blink for cover as bullets rained at her previous spot. Angela decides to answer the young girl question "Do you see that device strap on Lena chest? It's what we call a Chronal Accelerator. Basically she can use that to fasten or slowing her time since an accident years ago left her with a disease called chronal disassociation rendering her stuck in her own time, occasionally appearing and disappearing without any patter to determent her exact time" the doctor explain, Lena is seen destroying drones that have been shooting at her one after another and she finish it off with a perfectly placed pulse bomb at the center drone, she then recall and appeared at the previous cover she just hid from. It exploded taking out the rest of the drones as she blink into the air and landed next to them "Time, twenty second" Athena said. She gave them a peace sign with a grin "How's that for a demonstration" the blue haired girl clap at the older woman performance, Angela let out a groan "I'm not going to hear the end of this am I?" Emily nodded in agreement; sometime Lena can be a bit cocky whenever someone found her action cool. Winston turns his head towards the young slayer "Now that you have seen Lena performance, it is now your turn to demonstrate your abilities" Wendy nodded her head in understanding and went to the starting point; she took a running stance like Lena before and waited for the sign to begin, she was slightly nervous but still remaining calm, she has to proved to them that she can be reliable. The giant gorilla sees that the sky dragon slayer is ready "Begin"

"Fast wind that runs heaven… **VERNIER!** " her body glows as the obstacles reactivated and the drones appears. The world starting to slow down in her perspective, she counted all of the drones and the obstacles and proceed to attacked them, she vaults over covers and heading towards the drones she pulls her arms back as wind started to gather to them **"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"** the dragon slayer shouts her attack as she went past the drones and swings her arms, instantly hitting all of it including the walls and floors, easily and dodging more and quickly destroying more of the drones that she have missed awhile destroying part of the facility. While this was going on the four other occupant of the room is trying to find the young slayer, because they are currently just seeing exploding drones and a blur going around the room. The blonde doctor was the one who addresses this issue "This is ridiculous. I can't even follow her anymore-" but before Angela can finish her sentences the blue haired girl just appears beside them, clearly having done with the obstacle course "Time, five second" Athena said making them look at the young girl in disbelieve. Winston was nearly loses his composure before regaining his barring "Well then… I think we have seen what you can do Wendy" he slowly said as he asserted the damage the young girl inflicted on the training faculty, but he knew for sure that it's going to take him a long time to fix this on his own. Emily looked at the damage on the walls and floors "Wendy….. Can't you hold back a little, you almost trashed the place" Wendy looked at the red head weirdly.

"What are you talking about Emily? I am holding back" the dragon slayer simply said, making them speechless once again. Lena decide to asked the question that's on everyone's mind "Wh- what do you mean you're holding back?"

The blue haired girl looked at them with a blank face "It's just like I said, I am holding back. If not then the place would be even more destroyed then before" Wendy then shrugs "I didn't even use my Ile's enchantment"

"Ile's? What is that?" Angela nervously asked but soon regretted asking.

"Well it's my normal enchantment but two times stronger than the basic. Like the four of you already saw my Vernier enchantment, imagine it two times faster than that and that's basically it" the young dragon slayer explains. Making the four minds go into overdrive _'That already insane amount of speed plus two times of it- I can't comprehend that a human can achieve such level of speed without damaging their bodies'_ Winston thought, looking at the young girl who at the moment unintentionally showing her aura to them all, that slowly turn into a dragon like creature. The giant gorilla now understood his earlier fear comes from, his instinct told him of the danger in front of him.

Winston isn't the only one who felt the same way, Lena is currently sweating bullets on how much scared she is at Wendy, and her best friend isn't the only one that can see the aura the young slayer releases. She hated to admit it but she thought that facing against Widowmaker again would be less dangerous than fighting the dragon slayer in front of her _'I'm so glad that she's on our side. Couldn't imagine what type of danger this girl could cause if let loose by the wrong bloke's'_ the brown haired woman thought, pulling at her shirt collar to distract herself from her thoughts. Emily clears her throat to gather their attention, she looked calm but if anyone looked closely at her eyes then they can see that she too is afraid of the dragon slayer.

"Well then…. It's pretty obvious that you're really strong Wendy… How about you rest for awhile and we'll prepare your new room" the red head suggest, the blue haired girl understood that they need to gather their thoughts after seeing her using magic so she silently nodded her head and walk back towards the infirmary. Angela let out a sigh of relieve.

"If that is what she called holding back then I don't want to know her definition of letting loose" the blonde doctor said, rubbing her temple to sooth her growing headache. The other three nodded their head, if there is one thing that they can agree on is that Wendy is very dangerous.

* * *

Zenyatta hums in thought when he is observing Chelia magic, a power that design to kill gods. He thought that if in the wrong hand it could lead into disaster "Young Chelia tell me, how well can you use your magic?" the omnic asked, hovering close to the god slayer. The pink haired girl put a finger below her chin in thought "Well… I can use it better than most but I know that I still haven't master it since I still haven't even beaten Wendy… _yet_ " she whisper the last part, she mentally laugh to herself when she remembers that Carla lecture her for being _too_ competitive and accidentally give Wendy a black eye when she gotten too excited from their sparring match. Genji tilted his head to the side, after seeing the young girl uses her magic he was left in awe at the way she easily controls them "Chelia, why is your wind colored black?" the cyborg asked.

"It's because each type of slayers have their own unique traits. Dragon slayers usually have a normal color with their respective element; god slayers have their elements colored black to negate the god's power; while devil slayers have purple for their elements but I don't know why though" Genji nodded his head before standing up, looking at the young slayer.

"Chelia if you want I can teach you some of my sword techniques" the cyborg offers, Chelia eyes brighten.

"Really? But do you think I can do it?" the sky god slayer nervously asked, Genji smiles(?) at her.

"Of course, with practice you can achieve the level of mastery that I posses maybe even more if you train diligently" the cyborg assures his new fellow pupil.

"Now, now. That training could wait for another day, for now young Chelia need to train to meditate" Zenyatta said, clapping his hand to catch his pupils attention. Genji bowed respectfully to his master and motion for the pink haired girl to sit. The young girl nodded and sits in front of her teacher.

"Before we start do you know what meditation is my pupil" the omnic asked, Chelia nodded her head.

"Meditation is a form of enlightening activity that is used to heal and relax" the god slayer explains, earning a nod from the monk.

"You are correct my pupil but what you have explain is the basic of meditation" this got the young slayer intrigue and Zenyatta can feel it "Meditation is a bridge between the astral world and the living world; with it we achieve enlightment and peace both physically and mentally. But it can also be used as mean to defend oneself. Observe" the monk remove two of his six beads and put it on his hands, the two suddenly change colors. The one on the right turn gold with white aura while the one on the left turn black with purple aura. He presented his right hand "This is 'the orb of harmony' it is use to heal and give one's enlightment" he then presented his left hand "And this is 'the orb of discord' it is use to weaken and distort one's mind" the beads on his hands then turn normal again and move to hover with the rest of it.

"So… If we meditate then we learn to use powers too?" the pink haired girl said uncertainly, she was a bit confused with some of the explanation and Zenyatta can clearly see it.

"Everything in life has positivity and negativity no matter how you look at it. Even meditation has it, can you guess what it is" the omnic monk said, looking expectantly at the young girl.

"The positive thing is that we have a clear consciousness but the negative is that it made our body sore" Chelia unsurely said, earning a nod from Zenyatta.

"Correct, and my pupil be more confident with your answer. And do not worry young Chelia for I do not bite for I have no mouth to use to begin with" Genji let out a snort in the background. The sky god slayer let out a giggle. The cyborg then took a sit next to them and rests his arms on his lap and looked at the pink haired girl "Chelia have you meditate before?"

Chelia nodded "I have, but I usually used it to expand my magic container other than that nothing" Genji nodded his head and put his hand below his lower part of his mask.

"You know there is more that meditation offers then training and relaxing" this caught the god slayer attention "What do you mean?" the cyborg raises his index finger in a wait motion.

"It's simple really; if you continually study and practice meditation then you can reach a higher tier of awareness. With it you can do many things like Master have done with his beads or how I manifest my dragon spirit through my blade, you can even use it to communicate with the decease" Genji explained.

"Does that mean that I can talk to Wendy if I did master it, you know since the decease is a soul without a host" the young slayer asked full of hope, but before the cyborg could answer Zenyatta beat him to it.

"You can my young pupil, but it could only work if your friend Wendy also has high spiritual control over her very essence if not then it would only be a one side communication" the omnic monk explained, to the pink haired girl disappointment.

"So I can't really contact with Wendy at all, what am I going to do now?" Chelia asked herself clearly distraught, Genji is sadden by the sky god slayer sadness "Chelia"

"Do not be distraught my young pupil, there is a simpler way to contact her through the astral plain" Zenyatta continues, the pink haired girl hope begin to rises once again "Really? How?"

"Simply use the method I explain earlier, the both of you may not be able to communicate with each other but you can inform her of your whereabouts" the omnic said, Genji nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you think I can really do that? You know controlling my spiritual essence" the young girl asked. The cyborg gives her a reassuring pat on her shoulder "I'm sure you can Chelia. I can feel how powerful your essence is, you only need to master your control over it. You are like the wind Chelia, no matter what obstacle lays in your path you can overcome it"

Chelia nodded her head in understanding and is encourage from Genji's words. Zenyatta looked proud at his brightest student "Well said Genji, it seems that you have learn much from your journey"

"Of course master, I only have time as my companion and I have learned much from the world" the cyborg explains to his master. The god slayer looked at Genji in wonderment.

"Did you really go around the world Genji? What kind of places have you visited then" the sky god slayer asked clearly wanting to know more, the cyborg rubs his lower part of his mask.

"Well… I have recently visited China, Swiss, Germany, and lastly Numbani" Genji said before turning his attention to his master "Oh! And Master Zenyatta, if we had the time then I would recommend to go to Numbani. There the omnics and the humans coexist in harmony" the omnic monk smiles(?) at the invitation.

"That sound delightful, when we do have time all three of us should visit there" Zenyatta said, the pink haired girl eyes brighten "Really, that's going to be great! Now I can't wait to see that place" the young slayer said the cyborg laugh heartily at the younger girl enthusiasm and ruffles her hair.

"Be patient Chelia, once we reaches Gibraltar then we can visit Numbani at a later date. But for now we need to train you with meditation" Genji remove his arm from a top of Chelia's head and assumed a comfortable sitting position. He then stare at his master "I'm not as good as you with meditation Master Zenyatta, but I would like to help Chelia strengthen her spiritual control"

Zenyatta stare back at his pupil before nodding his head "Genji you are the brightest of my pupils, I have already considered the possibility of your request since the day you have reach peace with your existence. And for my answer then it would be certainly" the omnic monk said, the cyborg bow respectfully at his master "Thank you for this chance Master, I won't let you down" Genji said and turn his head back to Chelia.

"Now Chelia, since you know the basic of meditation then I don't have to explain much" the cyborg reaches for his bag and search for one of his items that he brought from the temple. He then pulls out a single long beads and give the other half to the young slayer "Use this, it helps with grounding our soul"

"Wait, grounding our soul? What does that mean?" the god slayer asked, Genji think his words carefully for the pink haired girl.

"It… Means that we there is a possibility that we lost our way in the astral plain that we can't return to our bodies" the cyborg said, the young slayer suddenly went nervous. She then felt someone holding her shoulder, the young slayer looked at her back to see Zenyatta hovering silently from behind her "You know Master Zenyatta, you could be an awesome ghost with how silent you are" the omnic monk let out a chuckle.

"Indeed I would, but let us not talk about me. Are you afraid my young pupil" Zenyatta asked, Chelia nodded her head "Good, It is natural for you to be afraid of this since this is your first time. When I was teaching Genji for the first time, he was to afraid to even let go of the beads even after we had finished" he patted the young girl shoulder "Put your trust in him, I guarantee that it would be fine"

The sky god slayer nodded her head in understanding and nodded at Genji to continue, he give her a thumbs up and motion for her to close her eyes, she did just that "Chelia, follow my voice. Do not let anything distract you, now. Hear the voice of nature around you, listen to the sound of flowing water, feel the air touches your skin, sense the vibration of the earth" the pink haired girl felt something different about her body it felt light, weightless, and calming "Now… Open your eyes" she at first expected to see the forest again but what she really saw is breathtaking. She looked around the landscape, a golden sky with swirling black patterns, different floating islands with multiple light bridges connecting it all together "Wow…. This place is beautiful"

"You're right, this place is beautiful" Genji said appearing behind the young girl. Chelia looked behind her "Is this the astral world the both of you kept talking about?"

"Yes and no. You see, this is the astral plain but it is currently shape by your psyche. Master Zenyatta and I have different scenery then yours" the cyborg gesture towards their surroundings.

"Every island that are floating around us is your bonds with your companions and each island have their own uniqueness" Genji said before standing on one of the blue bridges "As you can see from the color of the bridges it represent how strong your bonds with each other are" he then gesture for the sky god slayer to follow him "Each colored bridge have different colors, white means a strong bond, magenta is deep love, pink is a crush, blue is admiration, black is hatred, purple is vengeance, red is strained" they arrive on one of the island, it is covered by snow and are decorated by a ice shape sculpture, at the middle of the island lay a symbol of Lamia Scale made of ice.

"This must be Lyon's" the pink haired girl said, looking around the land. She slowly walked towards the middle and touches the ice shaped guildmark. The young slayer can feel a distant connection with the ice make mage "Hey Genji, what is this strange feeling I'm experiencing right now?"

The cyborg stand behind the young girl "You are currently trying to contact your friend through your shared bond, but since you haven't reached the control that Master Zenyatta have achieved. You can merely felt it" Chelia let out a sigh before searching the different islands, after a few minutes of searching she found the one she's looking for.

"There! That's definitely Wendy's island" the sky god slayer took Genji's hand before leading him to their path, on their way there the cyborg notices that the bridge is colored pink, making him smile(?) a little. They soon reach the island and it looks much different than the other island. For one it had its own air bubble with different floating object in orders from big to small, the land itself isn't made from dirt but from feathers, and lastly in the middle is a white dragon shape symbol. The young slayer walk to the middle of the land and touch the symbol, she felt a strong connection and looked questioningly at the cyborg.

"It is simple Chelia, add a little amount of your magic into the symbol and talk to Wendy" Genji explained, the young girl nodded her head and did as she was told.

"Wendy! This is Chelia! Wherever you are please stay safe! And you don't need to worry about me! I'm with two wonderful people who are taking care of me! So don't worry too much alright!" the pink haired girl try to assure her friend but there isn't any replied. She let out a sigh of relieved before looking back at the cyborg.

"You did well on your first try, I can feel your message being sent to your friend" Genji said before patting her shoulder proudly.

"Thank you for your help Genji, I just hope she's okay" Chelia said, staring at the dragon symbol.

"I'm sure she is alright Chelia. Have faith in her"

* * *

 **A/N: IT'S FINALLY DONE! OH MY GOD THIS IS SO STRESSFUL! Ok let me explained first, the reason why this take so long to write is because of how hard it is to write Zenyatta's and Genji's expression because they. Don't. Have. One. Genji's wearing a mask and Zenyatta's have that same expression all the time since his an omnic, okay rant over. If you have some question just leave it in the review and I answer it either privately or publicly on the next chapter but nevertheless it's done and I will happily say I see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Task 5: Bonding with New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch**

 **(A Fairy Tail & Overwatch story)**

 **Task 5: Bonding With New Friends**

* * *

Wendy is currently lying on the bed in the infirmary when she heard Chelia's voice, she massage her forehead to sooth her growing headache. She tried to talk to Chelia but she notices that the god slayer kept on talking even though she asked her whereabouts, she come to a conclusion that it was just a one sided message, this frustrated her. Removing her hand away from her forehead the sky dragon slayer begin to undo the gauze on her knuckle, she needed to distract herself for a bit. Getting off from the bed the young dragon slayer pace around the room, looking at the different types of equipments that the Gibraltar facility have, which as she took note of once again more advance then earthland. She then check each drawers and read some of the medicine there, some she recognize while the other is still a mystery to her either she haven't learn it or it's still haven't been discovered in earthland, not a moment after she close the last drawer that she heard the sound of footstep coming towards the infirmary. She turns her attention towards the tape where both Angela and Lena can be seen speaking with each other. The young girl decide to distract herself so she wouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation, she went and sit down on the bed just as her coworkers arrived "Lena, Angela? Do you need anything?" the sky dragon slayer asked.

"Well…. No, we came to bring you to your new living quarters" the blonde doctor said, still slightly fearful by the young slayer power.

"Yup, but I have to warn you. The place is a bit bland and rusty" the brown haired woman smiles at Wendy. But deep down she was still disturb by the sky dragon slayer, and the blue haired can feel it, because this isn't the first time she receive that kind of look and she's certain that it wouldn't be the last.

"Sure, lead the way" the young dragon slayer casually said, hiding the hurt feeling of being alienated once again, she didn't belong here she knows that but would it kill them to hide their fears better. Lena nodded her head and motion for the two girls to follow her, the three went to their destination in silence, clearly not knowing what to talk about. After a few minutes of silence the brown haired woman couldn't take it anymore "So Wendy, Who's this Chelia you keep mentioning? Is she you're girlfriend or something?" the blue haired girl blushes in embarrassment and tried to explain her relationship with her best friend "We're just best friend; she was always there for me whenever I need help. And I will always be grateful for that" the young slayer said with a small smile, god it isn't even a day and she already misses her. The brown haired woman notice the longing look Wendy gave off and couldn't help but smile. Looks like the young girl really cared her best friend. They continue to walk together with Lena and Wendy having a chat while Angela stares at the sky dragon slayer, after her fear finally subside the blonde doctor begins to think the consequences of having the blue haired girl around. And while she was the one who said that having Wendy around will definitely made their jobs easier, she couldn't help herself when she think the United Nations will quickly discovered them because of the young girl destructive ability. After a long pause on her part Angela decide to talk to Winston about it later. They soon arrive at one of the assign room and instantly Lena grab Wendy's hand and drag her to her new room, Angela follow closely from behind. The door opens to revealed… A really bland looking room with just a bed, a desk, and a chair, it was very anticlimactic.

"Here it is! You're new sleeping quarter. It's not much since we've just reform but I promise you that this room would be the most awesome room in the whole Watchpoint!" the brown haired woman said, smiling brightly at the young slayer. The dragon slayer return her smile albeit tiredly.

"Thank you Lena…. I appreciate it" the young girl said before entering the room, Wendy immediately went to the bed and decided to lay on it. Once her body hit the mattress the sky dragon slayer instantly felt tired, shocking her a bit. The two Overwatch member notice it too.

"It seems that using you're magic in a state of exhaustion have taken its toll on your body" Angela said, walking into the room to check on the young girl.

"But this… Never happen before" the blue haired girl tiredly protest all while trying to suppress a yawn. The blonde doctor use her stethoscope to check the young slayer heart beat, after that she place her hand on top of Wendy's forehead.

"It's because you push yourself to hard to earn our trust and don't think you can lie to me" Angela said after seeing the disbelieve look the dragon slayer gave her, the blonde doctor let out a sigh "Wendy… Just get some rest; you've been through too much in the span of a day and you're body couldn't handle it anymore, doctor orders"

The young girl let out a few grumble of protest before yawning once again; she closes her eyes and was knocked out almost immediately. Lena grins over the cute display the young slayer unintentionally show them "Awww… The poor girl must have been really tired, let's leave Wendy to sleep for now Angie"

"My thought exactly, although I found it fascinating that she could sleep that fast" the blonde doctor then grins at the shorter woman "Faster than even you Lena. So how does it feel to lose your record by a girl that young" the brown haired woman puts her arms behind her head.

"Well….. I'm not too offended if that's what you're implying. It's pretty cool to have her around even though she gave me the shivers, but overall she's okay in my book" Lena then look at the blonde doctor "How about you Angie? How does it feel to be outclassed by twelve years old" the brown haired woman teased.

"I'm surprisingly alright with it, beside I wanted to asked Wendy help when she recovered enough" Angela calmly answer, she was silently disappointed that Emily interrupted her medical heaven. Lena laughed out loud "Really love? Cause it sounds like you're falling for her"

"Mein Gott, Halt doch tschnorre Du pfëderi (My god, shut up you little rascal)" the blonde doctor sigh exasperatingly while trying to hide her blush. She isn't falling for the young girl per-say she's just wanted Wendy to demonstrate her healing magic so she could further upgrade her Nano technology (And possibly enhances her Valkrie suit). The brown haired woman pats Angela shoulder "I'm just joking Angie, I know what you were thinking without even looking at your face. Beside I know you have your eyes set on someone else"

Lena wiggle her eyebrows playfully, the blonde doctor rolls her eyes skyward before prying the brown haired woman hand from her shoulder "Where is Emily? I didn't see her leave the base"

"Em's have to woke up early for her important 'project' with the rest of her team, she didn't specifically tell me what it is but I guess it's too important to tell anyone" Lena said, tilting her head up as if in thought, truthfully she is curious about the project Emily work hard on and wanting to know more about it but the red head kept her lips shut tight because it is a top secret experiment. And while it frustrated her a bit for being kept in the dark she understand that being a scientist (Like Winston) mean that having a big responsibility and logical mind. Lena then suddenly stops which Angela took notice off "Lena? What's wrong?" the blonde doctor asked, clearly concern.

"I… Just remember Wendy's stories that's all love, you know for being a kid she went through a lot" the brown haired woman said, looking back at the room they left the young girl to sleep in "A three year old orphan found by a dragon in a forest, then left by said dragon when she was five, meet a twelve year old blue haired boy named Jellal and travels with him, only to be left by that boy to a spirit of a dead powerful magical head tribe who created a fake guild for her sake then disappearing when Wendy meet her new friend, after that she meet Jellal again and her entire new guild was thrown into another universe call Edolas which is a parallel world to Earthland so she and her dragon slayer friend decide to save them which leads to fighting an entire army, a giant mechanical robot dragon and after all of that Wendy have to said goodbye to her childhood companion, and after that whole mess she loss seven years worth of life because of a black dragon that attack their guild sacred island, and when she wakes up she and her other friend back on the island discovered that their guild have turn into the weakest guild in the kingdom, finishing off with a group of demon trying to destroy the world just to revive their master leading to her knowing the mother that she tried so hard to find was all along inside her body and was dead and now gone forever. Do you think she needs counseling after all that Angie?"

"Definitely, and a few therapy, and medicine" Angela said, also remembering the young slayer stories. She has to admit for someone so young she has the determination that far surpasses any other adults she knows, Reinhardt including.

"Angie, do you think I should ask Winston to start looking for Wendy friend. We already know from Wendy how she normally looks so she isn't going to be too hard to find" Lena asked, looking at the blonde doctor expectantly.

"Why are you asking me Lena? You're Winston second in command. You can decide this on your own" Angela simply said with raised eyebrows.

"It's because we're a team love and-"

"I need to stop you there Lena. The only reason why I return here is because you and Winston are my friends and not because I want Overwatch to return, I already made myself clear when I decide to came back here" the blonde doctor said, crossing her arm in front of her chest "You know the only reason why I join Overwatch to begin with is because they can fund my medical research for my many projects that is provided to be useful on the battlefield. I never approve of the way Commander Morrison orders to weaponize my Nano technology, I made this to save life not to snuff them. And while I respect Commander Morrison and May he rest in peace but I can never forgive him for what he have made me do" the blonde doctor tightens her hands "The plans for the biotic rifle, the slipstream, and….. Genji"

"It's not your fault Angie. The slipstream teleportation matrix was faulty from the beginning and Genji would have died if it not for you" Lena encourages, Angela just shook her head.

"I was your doctor Lena, I too have to share the blame" the blonde doctor expression turns sad all of the sudden "And Genji….. I turn him into a weapon Lena, under the order of Commander Morrison's. He even told me that he rather die instead of becoming a machine to Overwatch"

"Angie…." The brown haired woman slowly said, not knowing what to think. Angela looks at Lena in the eyes.

"Now do you understand why I was reluctant in Overwatch revival? They keep asking me to bend my morals Lena, something that I implanted in myself when I lost my parents years ago" the blonde doctor said before walking off towards the infirmary, leaving Lena alone in the hallway. The brown haired woman let out a sigh before rubbing her head _'So you still haven't forgiven them Angie, it's not surprising. Even I question our method from time to time and I'm usually look at the Brightside of things'_ she thought to herself before leaving towards the lab, she needed to talk to Winston after all.

* * *

Meanwhile Chelia, Zenyatta, and Genji are currently walking around town to restock some of their depleting supplies. The cyborg is reading a list of all the things they need in their travel "Hmmm…. Let's see, sleeping bag check. Clothes check. Soap and shampoo check, towels check, toothbrush and toothpaste check, comb check. The only thing left is to buy food for the journey" he reads out loud, the omnic monk let out a quite hum "Then we may buy a canned food for Chelia, it is not the most healthy of food but it will lasted longer than a ordinary food" the sky god slayer nodded her head in agreement before looking around the town. It's fascinating to her to see all of the new view that Earthland doesn't have. The different people and races, the culture, the technology, and the clothes, the pink haired girl looked at her new clothes. A pink shirt dress, a black leggings, a pair of pink ballerina flats, she also wear a bracelet on her right wrist. When she first enters the town the people there keep on looking at her and it made her feel a little bit uncomfortable since some of them doesn't even try to look subtle. In her walk with both Zenyatta and Genji she notices that a few people are giving them a disgusted sort of look and somewhat malice, not helping with a few writings on the wall (it's called graffiti from what Genji have told her) that reads about no omnics.

"Genji, Master Zenyatta" Chelia calls them, the two stops walking and look at her questioningly(?).

"Chelia what's wrong? Are you tired from all the walking?" Genji asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No, that's not it. It's just…. The people here keep looking at us and it's kind of making me feel nervous" the sky god slayer confesses, she sneaks a glance at one of the towns folk.

"Ignore them young Chelia. We are merely visitor to this town, do not let them bother you for we will leave and continue on our journey" Zenyatta calmly said before turning to the road ahead once again. The young girl nodded her head and tried her best to ignore the whispering of the town people.

" _Hey don't you think that pink haired girl is kind of cute"_ one of the town's folk said to his companions.

" _Yeah, but why is that girl following those two tin cans?"_ he asked his friend back.

" _Maybe it's because she's one of those omnic loving morons"_ the third town's folk said to his second friend.

" _Man….. Why is it that the cute ones always with those robot freaks"_ the first town's folk said, clearly disappointed.

" _Don't worry buddy, when those tin cans started to attacked her then she would come to her senses"_

" _Hah! You're right on that one"_

Hearing those comments directed to her friend made her blood boils, she was about to yell at them when she feel someone rested their hand on her shoulder. She sees that Genji is holding her shoulder; he shook his head telling her that it isn't worth it. The pink haired girl lowers her head as her shoulder begin to slack, it isn't fair. The omnic monk felt the conflicting feeling inside his newest student heart, hover beside her "Tell me young Chelia, why are you so upset" it was a rhetorical question of course.

"It's those people… They keep talking bad about you two, and they aren't even trying to be subtle about it" the god slayer confess, eyes looking down on the ground "I don't understand why does people hate omnic so much. Omnics isn't any different than humans"

"Every living being have their own thoughts my young pupil. Some see us as lesser being while other sees us as equals. Either side is entitled to their own opinion, or as I taught you before there is no right or wrong. To you they are wrong for talking badly about us but to them you are wrong for trusting us" Zenyatta explains, patting his pupil head for reassurance.

"I….. Just don't understand why people can hate you" Chelia said, staring at her master in sadness.

"Omnic have….. inflicted a deep wound in this world my young pupil; some humans have difficulty of trusting us for some of us have destroyed their homes in the first omnic crisis" the omnic monk slowly explains, he doesn't really like talking about the crisis since so many of his kin have been slaughter because they were under the effect of the god virus.

"So what? I never hated demon when they destroy my home" the sky god slayer said, making Zenyatta paused.

"A demon destroyed you're home?"

"Yeah, when I was still a kid a big demon named Deliora destroy the village I lived in. He killed both of my parents and left the village in ruins, some other villagers and I manage to survive but there were nothing left to salvage in the ruin building. After that I went into a foster home until my cousin Sherry found me" the pink haired girl explains her origin to the two omnics.

"So you to have suffer greatly Chelia" Genji said, feeling bad for Chelia "Do you ever think about getting revenge for the demon that did this to you?"

The young slayer shook her head "No, not even once did I ever think of getting revenge"

"Why?" the cyborg is confused by the girl answer, even before he forgives his brother Genji still have resentment left in him.

"Well, it's pointless. Even if I _did_ have my revenge, it doesn't change the fact that my parents aren't going to come back, it isn't going to change the fact that everyone I used to know have pass away. So instead of doing that I decide to just enjoy my life while I still have it and created new bonds that I can experience" the young girl said with a bright smile.

"I see….. You are much more mature then I have originally thought. You never cease to surprise me, my young pupil" Zenyatta said, humming. He then turns to look at his brightest pupil.

"Genji, you do not mind if you give the list to Chelia. If she is here to stay then she need to learn how this world work, starting with groceries shopping" the omnic monk turn to look at Chelia "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, I normally went shopping everyday anyway" she stretches out her hand to the cyborg, who reluctantly give her the paper.

"Just be careful Chelia, we don't want you to get lost" Genji said as the young god slayer left them, he then turn to look at his master in confusion "Master why would you do that?"

"I need to talk to you privately my pupil. I can tell that young Chelia answer has left you conflicted" Zenyatta said to his brightest pupil, waiting for him to respond.

"I… I can never tell how you can understand me so easily Master, it's as if you can read what my current emotions are" the cyborg said while rubbing his metallic arm in wonderment.

"I have helped many before you Genji. I have developed a sense when other is in turmoil" the omnic monk exclaimed with a peace sign.

"I see, that's… I don't know what to say" the cyborg said, scratching his cheek awkwardly.

"You can start by telling me your problem" Zenyatta said, encouraging him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Well… It's not a problem per say, it's… more envious than conflicted" Genji said, he know that being honest with his master will be beneficial for him since he did manage to help him cope with his new body all those years ago, and he wouldn't give up even if he said no.

"Why are you jealous of young Chelia, is it because she can move on from her tragic past or is it because she does not hold a grudge from the demon that destroy her home" the omnic monk said, waiting patiently for his pupil answer.

"It's both master, but more towards the latter than the former" the cyborg explained "It took me a very long time to find my inner peace and it was with your help master Zenyatta, yet Chelia can overcome her grudge easily. How can she do that so easily master?"

Zenyatta was quite for a moment before answering "It is part of her nature my pupil. From what I have observed, young Chelia view of the world is quite different. She is good natured by heart and cannot comprehend the thought of discriminating other, but she will not hesitate to let other know her opinion"

"But doesn't that sound…." Genji trail off, trying to find the right word.

"Idealistic, childish, naïve. Are those the word you are trying to describe her believes?" the omnic monk asked, looking expectantly at his student.

"We- Well… No….. Uhhhh… More or less?" Genji nervously said, not confident with his answer.

"While it _might_ sound naïve Genji, young Chelia is matured enough that she is not ignorant to the way the world work. She have suffered when she was an adolescence but it did not discourage her for having a bright mindset" Zenyatta explain calmly, knowing that his pupil have a hard time sinking it in.

"But still….. Does she not even once think of getting revenge? Can people not hold grudge even when tragedy hit them?" the cyborg asked, still a little baffled but more or less accepting his master answer.

"Hmmm…. I believe that the answer you are seeking will appear when the time is right. Be patient my student for answer comes towards those who waits" the omnic monk cryptically said before hovering his way towards the path that Chelia went towards a couple of minutes ago.

"I….. Understand master, I will wait for that answer" Genji said, knowing that his master have his reason for not answering his question directly, he should have gotten used to it by now. The two walk (Hover in Zenyatta's case) in silence, ignoring the quite whisper from some of the people. The cyborg scratches his mouth piece before opening his mouth "Master I-" he was interrupted when the two saw a black colored whirlwind shoots into the air, they looked at each other before quickly heading towards the origin. When they arrive they saw that a part of the town was wrecked with destroyed building, broken pavement, damage property, and unconscious bodies laying at the destroyed part of the buildings. The two look at the damage in shock

"What happen here?" Genji asked, looking around the place. And not soon enough the third member of their make shift grub came running past them "RUN! RUN! RUN!" the god slayer shouts out to her two friends. They then look at their backs and saw a crowd of angry mobs is currently heading their way. A little bit panic the cyborg instantly pick up his master in a bridal style and running to catch up with the pink haired girl, as they run the omnic monk is contemplating his current position.

"Oh my, How bold of you Genji" Zenyatta said, arms still neatly folded on his lap.

"Now is not the time to joke around master!" Genji growls out, finally catching up with the young god slayer "Chelia! What did you do!?"

"They started it! And why are you carrying Master Zenyatta like that?" Chelia asked, already forgetting about their pursuers.

"He can't hover fast enough, and don't change the subject!" the cyborg yells out, while occasionally look behind them.

"Okay! Okay! I was finishing the list that you gave me but those unconscious guys tried to gang up on me! I attack them and before I know it people start calling me witch!" the sky god slayer explains, using her hand to help explain it better.

"Why did you use your magic then!? You said that you can still fight without using it!" Genji shouts, ducking once in a while from projectiles thrown by the people.

"I panic! Beside give me a break! This is the first time I ever screw up something! It's usually Wendy!" the young girl shouts back, jumping from a knockdown trash bin.

"Why do you keep blaming your friend?!"

"Because she's the one who keep messing it up!"

"You're being disrespectful to your friend!"

"I'm not being disrespectful if I'm not wrong!"

"You know what? Let's talk this through **after** we escape!" the cyborg said as they simultaneously run and bickers with each other.

"Ah… Youth this day, it made me feel so old" Zenyatta said, while playing with one of his bids. He then look at them both "Huh? One can mistake them for sibling with how they bicker in a situation like this"

* * *

The very next day Wendy felt refresh, she didn't know that she needed rest so much. Stretching out her stiff limbs, she can feel her joints cracking and her muscle loosening. She left the bed and makes the bed before leaving. She walks towards the training room in the facility, the sky dragon slayer begin to remember the one sided conversation with Chelia. The blue haired girl let out a sigh, how long will she have to wait until they can be reunited? She's starting to get anxious from being alone without her friends. The young girl let out a sigh, the onetime Carla isn't with her she and Chelia manage to got into trouble, she can already see her exceed companion disappointed face. She let out a tiny laugh when she imagine Carla berating both her and Chelia, her cheerful fantasy come crashing down when she remember where she is. Wendy grabs her right shoulder tightly, where her Lamia Scale guild mark located, hands shaking. She have to remain strong for both of their sake, removing her arm from her shoulder the sky dragon slayer notice that she have arrive to the training room. Walking near it the door suddenly opens itself, fascinating her. She enters the room and look around it, she sees lots of equipment but most of it looks old and worn down so she doesn't want to use any of them. The blue haired girl slaps her cheeks, she needs to stop looking at the room and begin to focus. She dropped to the floor and start doing push up, as she did this her mind begin to wonder towards her former guilds mate in Fairy Tail, when the guild disband she lost all contact with all of them, granted that it was her own fault since she wanted to be independent (To an extent, with Carla around she can only do so much before screwing up and getting scolded. A habit she pick up by her teammates). Once she's done she proceed to do some sit up, maybe after this she could go to Angela and asked her about a few things about medicine. As she finished her sit up she heard the door open and was surprise to find Lena standing there looking equally surprise "Uhhh… Good morning Lena"

"Hey Wendy, good morning. Didn't expect to see you here, how do you feel?" the brown haired woman asked.

"I felt better thank you for asking" Wendy said with a smile. The young dragon slayer really like Lena, she's like a hyperactive girl version of Natsu (With less destruction and hot headedness of course).

"That's good then, but are you sure you should be moving around that much?" Lena asked, clearly concern for the younger girl health.

"Don't worry; I've had enough rest already. Beside I haven't really exercised yesterday so I had to make it up today" the blue haired girl said, she stands up before stretching for warm up. The brown haired woman looked at her curiously.

"Really, so how do you usually exercise in a day?" Lena asked, walking towards one of the still good treadmills.

"One hundred push up, sit up, and pull up, jogging around town five times and sparring" Wendy explains, she walk to the arm bar and begin her third exercise.

"So you're doing it twice as much today" the brown woman asked. The young girl nodded "Wow, that's pretty incredible. I can only do fifty or sixty, and that usually depends on my health"

The two continue their respective workout in silence, neither girls talk as they were too focused at it. That is until the sky dragon slayer breaks the silence "Hey Lena, why are you using that- what did Angela called it? Chronal Assimilator or Chronal Accelerator"

"Oh this thing, it's a Chronal Accelerator. I got it from an accident years ago, after the plane that I test run malfunction my molecules had been desynchronized from flow of time or as Emily put it 'stuck out of time' so Winston made this thing to help 'anchor' me into this time" she explains, as if she had already told it a bunch of times. _'Well with that kind of ability people will bound to be curious. So I guess she have no problem sharing it'_ the blue haired girl thought. A sudden spike of pain was felt on her shoulder and she instantly let go of the arm bar.

"Wendy!" Lena shouts out, abandoning her exercise to run to the blue haired girl "Man, I knew it was a bad idea to just let you exercise. Come on I'll take you to Angie so we can take a proper look"

Wendy let out a groan "Do I have too?" she doesn't want to be drag back into the infirmary, because she's going to be reminded that she destroyed their wall.

"Yes, isn't it obvious" the brown haired woman state while she rolls her eyes. She pushes the young girl forward, encouraging her to walk first. The dragon slayer reluctantly walks towards the infirmary. Not too far behind her Lena follows "By the way, what is Chelia to you Wendy?"

Surprise by the question the blue haired girl momentarily stops "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you know. Is she your partner, friend, or more" the brown haired woman wiggles her eyebrow. Wendy cheek turns red before looking away from her "We're just best friends, we meet in the grand magic game. When we fought each other on the third day we just… Connected, I don't know how to describe the feeling"

"That sounded just like me and Em! You see, I wasn't always part of Overwatch. I use to be the best in the Royal Air Force or RAF if you wanted the shorter version. We used to be coworkers but weren't all that close since Em is still part of the Engineering Officers and me being a flight lieutenant. We meet each other by accident really; I accidentally trip her and made her drop all of the stuff she's carrying. You have no goddamn Idea on how bad I felt, since she spills a _lot_ and I mean a lot of paper work. So I decide to help her and….." Lena pauses for an added effect "Never in my life have I seen eyes that beautiful. It felt like something was tugging at my chest, I can't stop staring at her and I can tell that she felt the same way since we were kinda staring awkwardly at each other. And just like a sappy soap opera, we accidentally touch each other hand" the brown haired woman looked up, remembering fondly at her memories "After that awkward moment I nervously introduce myself when we broke out of our stupor, we have a chat while sorting out the documents and it ended faster than I would have like but then Emily just gave me her cell phone number and I was thrilled. Since then me and Em hangs out whenever we have free time"

"I see, so you guys are best friend too" the sky dragon slayer said, Lena laugh out loud "What? Did I say something funny?"

The brown haired woman wipes the tears from the corner of her eyes from laughing to hard "No, no it's not that it's just… You're so innocent Wendy"

"Huh?" the blue haired girl stare at the older female questioningly, Lena just pats her head in reassurance "You'll understand what I'm saying when the time is right. But for now, let's get you check up on Angie before she decide to kill us" she then nudge the young girl forward, making her walk faster.

"Alright, alright, but I'm going too asked again next time" Wendy swears, making a mental note to herself.

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry up" the brown haired woman gives the younger girl a bright smile, even though the dragon slayer is scary. Wendy is a good girl after all, now she pretty much understand the meaning of 'Don't judge a book by its cover' guess she have to buy Emily that Bangers and mash for proving her wrong.

 **A/N: it's done, sorry or the super long update. My health started to deteriorate and I have to stop writing so it won't get any worse, but I'm alright now (I think?). But nevertheless it's done and I will happily say I see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Task 6: The Sky Dragon First Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch**

 **(A Fairy Tail & Overwatch story)**

 **Task 6: The Sky Dragon First Mission**

* * *

"What's the point of having a doctor if you're not going to listen to them?" Angela grumbles, applying gauze onto Wendy shoulder. The sky dragon slayer laughs nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. She knew when she screwed up thanks to Carla always pointing it out and never letting her lived it down, and this is no exception "Honestly you need to rest or your body is going to crash. And I will _not_ be responsible when it happen" Angela grumbles out, tightening it the doctor dust her hand off "There, now **rest** " Angela deadpans. The blue haired girl nodded her head nervously and lay down on the bed. The blonde doctor let out a huff before grabbing her tablet and scheming through her projects, Wendy fidget from the silence, clearly uncomfortable. She looks around the room to occupy herself but it didn't work since she's already look around the room twice, the dragon slayer try to get out of the bed but she put too much weight on the bed and it creaks "Don't even think about leaving that bed, Mäuschen*" Angela said, not even looking away from the tab.

"I wasn't going anywhere" the young girl complained. She once again sulks on the bed.

"Of course you're not" the blonde doctor sarcastically said, scrolling through her files.

"Well… Maybe I did want to get out of bed but I'm just…. A little bit bored" the blue haired girl confesses, looking away with a faint red blush dusting her cheek. Angela let out a sigh and put her tablet down, she turn towards the younger girl "Sorry Wendy, but I'm not the most social of my piers so if you're bored you can go talk to Lena or Winston. And since I forbid you to go then you have to make do for what you have given"

Wendy didn't know what to think, the blonde doctor have deprecate herself and also stingy at the same time. She didn't know that someone else other then Levy can do that, probably the effect of being a loner bookworm "So what do two antisocial people suppose to do?"

"I…. Don't know. What do you usually do?" Angela asked, apparently their small talk is starting to get awkward.

"I…. Uhhhh…. Usually just talk about the day with Chelia or Carla" The sky dragon slayer said, finally noticing the awkwardness that is this conversation.

"I see, my day is….. Great" the blonde doctor tried it out, and failing miserably since she made the uncomfortable atmosphere even more uncomfortable.

"Mine's too…" the blue haired girl answer, they then awkwardly look at each other. The younger girl let out a sigh "This isn't getting us anywhere"

"I couldn't agree more" Angela said, instantly agreeing with Wendy statement "I never good at small talk to begin with, so instead I want to asked you something about you're healing magic. Is that alright with you?"

' _Then why didn't you just say so to begin with? It probably save us from that awkwardness earlier'_ the dragon slayer thought "I don't mind, you can asked me anything"

"How does you're healing magic work? Is there a special method required to differentiate it from your more supporting and offensive skill?" the blonde doctor asked, grabbing her clipboard to take notes.

"It's….. Complicated, but I'll try to explain it as best as I could" the young dragon slayer take a deep breath "So, since Winston have probably tell all of you about magic I will just get to the main point. My healing magic is part of category of lost magic" seeing Angela's confuse face made Wendy elaborate further "It's a type of magic that was so powerful that it was lost through time, anyway many people usually misinterpret how healing magic works, they think it was just pouring magical energy on a wound and instantly heal them, they're wrong. It's more than just that, we need to understand a living being body, their organ system, their anatomy, their nerve system, everything. And that alone isn't enough; we need to pour a highly concentrated pure magic from our body and our respective magic"

"I see, and what do you're respective magic have to do with it?" the blonde doctor asked, al while taking notes of the dragon slayer explanation.

"Everything, it balance out pure magic in our container with the one being healed and acts like a syringe to _inject_ the right amount of pure magic, that way they wouldn't have Ethernano poisoning from receiving the healer magic, and it's also acts like a sewing needle"

"Hmmm…. Wendy you're a wind mage right?" Angela asked, looking expectantly at the young girl.

"Yes and no, it's a bit complicated. But I'm leaning more towards sky then wind though" the blue haired girl answers. The blonde doctor raises her eyebrows.

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, wind magic specializes in offensive type that dealt more damage and _only_ that, while sky magic is more refine, it's _the_ combination of air, wind, and gale. Sky user isn't as dangerous as gale user or fast as air user or as strong as wind users since it's a jack of all trades among the branching magic. But in terms of manipulating it we're better at it than all of them. We can freely bend it to our will unlike them who have limitation because they excel at one area, hence why it's called sky, it's more versatile since it's the 'original' of the branch" the blue haired girl explains.

"Is there other healer that uses different element other then sky?"

"Not that I know of, but it's actually rare to find healer other then sky users" before the blonde doctor can asked, Wendy continue her explanation "Don't get me wrong, I know there is other magic user in the past but like I said before healing magic isn't easy. You need to have the dedication, knowledge, prowess, and a high control of pure magic. The first three can be easy to learn but a high control of pure magic is much, much harder. Even the most powerful mage if they can't control pure magic then they can never be able to use healing magic that's the rule. And as for other elements, water, earth, plants, and light can substitute sky since they are a part of life"

Angela took note of all the important bits of the dragon slayer explanation "Wait, You said that earth, water, and light are a part of life right? Then what about other as important elements? Surely that fire is more important than light since it's part of the four inner elements"

"I'm just getting to that, while we can use fire and other types of magic. Sky, earth, water, plant, and light are the main elements since they're easier to bend. Fire and shadow for example is part of the five healing user's inner circles but they are more unpredictable, harder to control; one wrong move and they may lose control. So it's not _impossible,_ it's just really, really hard" the sky dragon slayer continues, she can feel her throat growing sore from the lack of water.

"I have one last question left to ask if that's alright with you" the blonde doctor asked, once she saw the younger girl nod she continues "You keep mentioning about pure magic and 'our' magic, what's the different between them?"

"Uhhh…. How should I put it? Pure magic is a dormant state of our normal magic; when we don't need to use them. They just 'sleep' I don't know how to better describe it, Grandeeney only told me the…. Simple… vers…..ion" after she accidentally mention her late mother, the blue haired girl realize this a little bit too late and become visibly deflates. Angela notice the sudden change of behavior wordlessly stands up and walk towards the young dragon slayer. She sits on the side of the bed and put her hand on top of Wendy's shoulder "Since you're willingly told us everything about you, I guess it's only fair to tell you something about myself" the blonde doctor patted the dragon slayer shoulder "I was born and raised Switzerland or Swiss Confederation in the small touring village of Appenzell. I lived there with both of my parents, my mother was a well loved medic in our village and my father is a farmer, they were good parents. Always willing to play with me whenever I asked and teaches me everything they know about both farming and healing, but secretly I pay attention more towards my mother since I always admire her more than my father, but he have his fair share of wisdom" Angela closed her eyes as she begin to remember the happier day of her life, which bring a smile to her face "Back then life used to be great"

"Used to be?"

"A war broke out. It was too fast and too sudden, the people of my village was slaughter right before my eyes. My parents tried to save me but at the cost of their lives. Since then I was brought to my aunt and uncle, I begin to study harder than ever before for my parents sake, so others won't share similar fate. And before I knew it, I was called one of the most gifted doctors in world. And after that I receive my MD and PHD before finally joining Overwatch" Angela conclude her story. Wendy looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Angela….. I'm… Sorry for your loss" the sky dragon slayer said, the young girl knows that she can't fully sympathize with the blonde doctor, since she never knew her biological parents.

"Don't be, it's been years since it happen, I've already moved on"

"But why are you telling me this? Lena said that you were always cold to newcomers like me. Why tell me your past?" the young dragon slayer asked, looking at her intriguingly.

"It's only fair, we did force you to tell us your past" Angela explains.

"But I was willingly told all of you my past"

"Yes, but you wouldn't have done that if we didn't pressure you"

"Even so…. I still willingly do it; doesn't that mean I trust all of you with it?" the blue haired girl asked.

Hearing the younger girl question stuns her, but before Angela can reply a sudden blaring sound is heard throughout the facility. Both of them instantly stand up (In actuality Angela stands up while Wendy accidentally falls of the bed when her feet get tangled by the blanket). Grabbing the younger girl hand the blonde doctor hoisted the dragon slayer up and dragged the blue haired girl with her "Wh-Where are we going?!" the blue haired girl shouts, but Angela didn't answer and just kept running. Soon they stop in front of a door in an area that Wendy haven't explored yet, the door open on its own and the two went inside to see Winston, Lena, and Emily "What's going on? Is there some sort of emergency?" Angela asked with Wendy just behind her.

"Emily? Didn't Lena say you were busy working on a project with your coworkers back in London?" the blonde doctor asked, looking at the red head.

"Lena wanted me to buy equipment for your new teammate. So I make a quick stop here before returning to resumed it" Emily said, gesturing towards the shopping bags on the table. Winston clears his throat to gather their attention.

"Now that all of us are here, Athena recently picks up a disturbance in a location at King's row, specifically near the Meridian. An anti omnic extremist have manage to obtain an EMP device and planning to use it against the omnics in the underground" the giant gorilla said, gesturing towards the giant monitor behind him.

"No way, if that thing detonate who knows how many omnic would be killed! We need to stop them right away!" Lena said, looking really eager to stop them.

"Ummm….. What's an omnic? And an EMP for that matter" the blue haired girl asked, raising her hand to gather their attention. The three other occupants of the room stare at her before realizing that they didn't actually tell her about their world, let alone what omnics or EMP's are, Emily walk closer to the young dragon slayer and begin to explain it as fast and detailed as she can. Needless to say Wendy was in shock "Isn't that supposed to be illegal!? It's basically genocide!"

Angela let out a sigh, she doesn't like to be the bearer of bad news but sometimes there isn't anyone willing to do it "Normally it would be illegal, but since omnic tension in London is the highest in all the world, the omnics didn't have the same rights as human does. Thus the police lean to side towards the human faction"

"But….. That's-"

"Cruel? I couldn't agree more with you, but this is the law in this country so we can't really do much" the red head then smirks "Legally that is"

Winston clears his throat to get their attention "As I was saying, they are aiming to hit the underground. But since we are recently reformed, I can only send two agents excluding myself" the giant gorilla said, looking expectantly at the three members.

"Then that leave us with only Lena, Wendy, and I since Emily isn't a fulltime member" Angela exclaimed, crossing her arm across her chest "Unfortunately I can't provide support since my Valkyrie suit is in currently in repair"

"In repair? What did you do to it love?" Lena asked, looking at the blonde doctor in disbelieve.

"A failed flight module upgrade have manage to damage the hover feature on the mobile levitation wings and the scanner module on the Halo headgear while the armor itself have developed a virus from the coding of the failed upgrade, I mostly have it already fix, but it would took four weeks for the suit to be fully functional again" Angela explains, Emily then look at two remaining member.

"It settles then, only Lena and Wendy can go" she said, giving them a gentle smile. Lena salutes at her while Wendy just looks unsure.

"Are you guys really alright with me going on a mission so soon?" the sky dragon slayer asked, staring at her feet.

"We wouldn't have considered you to be a candidate if we think you weren't ready Wendy, we have seen your ability and we think that you are ready" Winston said, looking at the dragon slayer seriously. The blue haired girl closed her eyes and takes a deep breath, before opening her eyes, filled with determination.

"Alright then, I'll try my best!" Wendy said, trying to hide her excitement, she usually doesn't like fighting but if it means that she can earn their trust and get Chelia back she would be willing to shove aside her personal feelings. Lena grins at the younger girl before picking up and shoving the shopping bags onto the young dragon slayer arms "Well what are you waiting for?! Go get change; I want to see what Em's buy for you!"

The brown haired woman pushes the blue haired girl towards the make shift dress room that the young girl just took notice of. Lena shoved Wendy in. The sky dragon slayer opens the bags and looks inside it, _'Wait, is this really the uniform that I need to wear? It looks so… mismatch'_ the dragon slayer thought, but nevertheless begin to wear it. After she have finished she went out of dress room to show off her uniform, the whole group have an _interesting_ reaction. Lena was grinning like a little kid, Emily looks like she wants to apologize and crawl into a rock from how embarrass she is, Angela just facepalm's and shook her head, while Winston just stood there looking uncomfortable. And the young dragon slayer couldn't blame them; her clothes do look rather silly. Wendy is wearing navy blue hoodie with a black shirt beneath it, black leggings with same colored boots. Her 'armor' consisted of black glove, arm guard, shoulder pad from a combination of paintball sport and archery. The blue haired girl put her hair into a bun and is carrying a black high tech looking goggles mask to match with her other armor. The brown haired woman walks closer to the young girl and gives her a pat in the back "Oh man! Em what did you buy for the poor lad?"

Emily face turns red before giving Lena a weak glare "He- Hey! Cut me some slack will you? That's the cheapest things that I can buy in the market!"

"Ah… Right, we still have budget issue that we need to sort out" Winston thoughtfully said, putting his hand below his chin.

"No time for that love! We need to get there now!" Lena said, grabbing Wendy's hand and dashes out of the room, ignoring the sky dragon slayer protest. The three other room occupants just look at their retreating forms. They continue to look at the door before Angela breaks the silence.

"They don't have any vehicles to ride on don't they?" the blonde doctor asked, the other two just nodded their heads. Before Emily get her phone from her pocket.

* * *

They soon reach their destination (after Emily called them back and flew them to their location with her tiny hard hand built shuttle build from unused parts), they landed on one of the taller building and hide below the railing "Alright, you remember what I told you right?" Wendy nodded "Good, now locate as many guard that you can hear, smell, or see within the rooftops. While I'll look at the streets got it?" They take a peek and saw a few armed men escorting what looks like a giant red fatman. Lena scouts for more guard on the ground and Wendy look around the roof top while focusing on any suspicious sound. The brown haired woman having finished her search crouches down so her body is below the railing "There's a total of five armed guys. Four of them have rifles while the big one has a pump-action shotgun. What about you- Uh…. What's your codename Wendy?"

"Codename? Do I need that?" the sky dragon slayer asked, not making eye contact with Lena.

"Yeah, we're on a mission. We use codename so those tosser doesn't know who we are" the brown haired woman explained "For example my codename is Tracer, and since we're on a mission that means you have to use that instead of my real name, understand"

"I understand Le- I mean Tracer, just call me Sky for now" the dragon slayer said before crouching down, at Tracer's eye level "There five other men on the roof top, all of them have sniper rifles"

"Got it, I'll go take out the snipers while you takedown does tosser's down there" the blue haired girl nodded and take her position, but before she can dive down the brown haired woman grab her shoulder "The best of British to you Sky"

Understandably Wendy doesn't understand and just raises her eyebrows in confusion, Lena smiles at her "Good luck!" and just like that Tracer disappear in a blue blur, already starting to hunt down her target. The young girl smiles before putting her goggled mask and her hood on, the dragon slayer jump off the roof and dive towards one of the closes guard. As she come closer to the ground she front flips before extended her foot out and kick the man's head before he even realize it, his body landed on the pavement with a loud thud. Alerting the other four to her presence, but before they can react Wendy have towards the next target and punch him across his face sending him soaring onto a postbox, knock unconscious. The remaining three, finally regaining their bearings aim their gun at her and starts firing **"Vernier"** the sky dragon whispers and her body glows as the enchantment starting to take effect. With a sudden burst of speed, she 'disappears' from the gunner vision. They stopped shooting and search around the area for the young girl, but all they can see is a blue blur appearing for a few second before vanishing. A sudden scream startles the gunner as they just notice that another one of them have been taken down, with only his gun left clattering on the pavement.

Panicking the last rifle user shot blindly at every shadow that he could see, the big one tries to calm him down but he have to take cover when he started to aim towards him too. Once an entire clip been use Wendy uses this as the perfect time to act and she appears in front of him, startling him to try a whip her with the bud of his gun. She easily dodges it and punches him on the stomach hard enough to rendering him unconscious. The dragon slayer looks around for the last remaining mook before she heard movement behind her back. She turn around before being hit with the bud of the gun, she stumbles back just as the big guy tried to shoot her **"Armor!"** she shouts out just as he fires. The bullets hit directly at her abdomen, but it only pushes her back an inch before the bullets clatters down the pavement. The big man looks at her with the mix of surprise and fear "Wh- What are you!?" he shouts in fear, the blue haired girl didn't answer as wind gather onto her hand **"Sky Dragon's crushing fang!"** she shouts just as she slams her wind coated fist onto his stomach, the sound of crunching rang loudly into the night, the man cough out blood before passing out from the overwhelming pain. Wendy looked at the man unconscious body in shock, she was just trying to knock him out, and she didn't know that using so little power can break his bones that easily _'Is- Is this how fragile the human here is?'_ the dragon slayer thought in fear. The blue haired girl then check for pulse in every man she knocks out, she let out a sigh of relief when she when she found all of them.

After she put the men in the corner of a building and a wall, she dusted her hands before walking towards the EMP. Wendy inspect it closely, even though Lena told her to disable it she couldn't help but look at it since there isn't any machine like this in Earthland. Finding the panel that Lena told her, she easily tears it off to see all the components in it. The sky dragon looks at them with fascination before slapping herself with both hands to concentrate, the blue haired girl begin dismembering it as instructed. She was nearly finish when she heard the sound of footsteps from behind her, the young girl didn't need to turn around to know that it was Lena just from her scent "Oi Sky! You've done there?!"

"Almost, just a bit more… And….. Done!" the dragon slayer cheerfully said before standing up to face Lena "Tracer have you finished taking care of the guards up there?" she asked, looking at her (current) partner.

"Yup, all of them tide up nice and tidy. How about yours?" the brown haired woman asked back. Wendy suddenly went nervous and rubs her neck "I took care of them, But…." She turn her head towards where she put the men, more specifically at the big one "The big guy need medical attention and fast"

Lena nodded her head before pulling her phone, she was about to call an ambulance when a sudden thought came to her "Can't you just heal him love?"

The sky dragon slayer was about to answer but couldn't come out with any response, so she just look down at the ground with a red face, obviously embarrassed "Ye- Yeah, I almost forgot. _Why didn't I think of that?_ " the blue haired girl whispers the last part, she then walk towards the big man, kneels down and slowly heal him. The brown haired woman notices the glowing blue light zips to the young girl side "Is that your healing magic?"

"Yes it is, I don't usually heal my enemies but this man is an exception" the young dragon slayer answers, not taking her eyes off the man stomach.

"Usually? So does that mean you heal your enemies too? Isn't that a bit too risky?" Lena asked, crouching down to Wendy's level.

"Is saving a person's life a risk" the dragon slayer rhetorically questioned. The brown haired woman was silence by that question "I know the danger of sparing our enemy life, I'm not naive. But that isn't going to stop me from saving them" the young girl said, stopping after the man is healed enough.

"I'm not questioning your reason Wendy, it's just…. Surprising, didn't expect a kid like you to understand the weight of your decision. But I guess I should have expected it since how many fight you're on" Lena said, holding the young dragon slayer shoulder. Wendy let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad; it's been a while since I surprise someone. It felt rather good" the dragon slayer said with a smile, she then remember their mission and look at their captive "What are we going to do with them?" the brown haired woman grins at the younger girl.

"Relax; I already call the coppers. We just need to leg it and maybe go grab some grub on our way back" Lena casually said, hooking her arm around the blue haired girl shoulder. Wendy just looks confused since she doesn't understand half of what her partner is saying.

"Shouldn't we bring the EMP; you guys did say that the police are biased towards the omnic. So something this dangerous shouldn't fall into the police hands" the sky dragon slayer reasons, removing the brown haired woman hand from her shoulder.

"Well your right about that but there's one problem to that. How the bloody hell are we going to move it, it's huge" Lena asked, blinking towards the EMP. The young slayer let out a grin.

" **Arms"** she chanted, and went to grab the bottom half of the EMP device. She easily lifts it up much to the amazement of her partner "Now, can you show me the way"

"Sure, follow me mate" gesturing with her hand Lena walked away first with Wendy following just behind her. As they finished their mission the sky dragon slayer couldn't help but stare at the EMP in front of her in confusion _'I didn't think this would work. Since when did I become this strong?"_ she thought. The last time she use arms to carry stuff a little smaller then this EMP she has a hard time even lifting it let alone walk with it, she wonders why it change or when it change. Maybe she should test it out again in the forest near Gibraltar, but with several different weight and maybe train in secret while she's at it.

* * *

Meanwhile at the far side of the country in Mexico specifically in the city of Dorado, two hooded figures are currently eating stolen food on the rooftops. The first figure stop eating for a second before looking at her partner "Where do you think those two girls go" she asked and the second figure stops eating to give her partner a blank stare.

"I don't care about the blue haired one. All I care about is the pink one" she simply answers. The first figure grins.

"Heh… I haven't seen you so obsess for someone since that boy we purify a few days ago" she said, resting her head on her hand.

"That's different. There something fascinating about her that I couldn't grasp. And it made me want to play with her more" the second figure honestly answers, looking up at the sky.

"Well I did sense something weird from that girl. Nothing too dangerous, but the blue haired one on the other hand…" the first figure paused, body shaking with excitement. The second figure stares at her in surprise.

"Wait… Is she!?-" once she see the gleeful expression from her partner the second figure begin to sweat, the first figure let out a chuckle.

"I never felt this feeling since we meet _her_. And by the Gods, just thinking about her made me shaking" just as she said that a loud explosion was heard near their temporary shelter, the duo turn their attention towards the smoke cloud.

"Oh, not again, this is the third explosion near us!" the first figure said with annoyance. The second figure put down her food and stands up as she adjusts her hood.

"Let's investigate this annoyance so we can dine in peace" she said tiredly. The first figure adjusts her hood too.

"Yes let's, I want to teach them some discipline" the two then jump off the roof towards another one, they soon reaches the origin of the explosion and what they saw doesn't pleased them. They saw several men with skull face paint robbing a bank, and were having a gunfight with the authorities in front of said bank. From the back of the robber they can see a few people tide up and on their knees "Well, well, well…. Look what we have here. A bunch of sinners waiting to be purified by us" the first figure said with a grin, her eyes glows red. The second figure nodded her head; her eyes too begin to glow with a blue hue. Suddenly the earth begins to rumbles as nearby water began to float, both the officers and the robbers look at the phenomenon with surprise and fear. The first figure said with a deep chilling voice that sounds inhuman.

" _Face the penalty of your committed sin, mortals. For judgment shall be overseen by us"  
"the Ambassadors of the Gods"_

* * *

 **A/N: So from what I read M** **ä** **uschen means when someone call a little kid over. But it's also use for when a guy call their girlfriend, the difference is that they us Maus instead. I don't know how accurate it is since I find it on the internet but nevertheless it's done and I will happily say I see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Task 7: An Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch**

 **(A Fairy Tail & Overwatch story)**

 **Task 7: An Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

" _Wendy, Stop!" Chelia shouts at her, and she did just that. Wendy fall onto her knees in exhaustion, hands full of deep cuts from overused of her dragon slaying magic, she was panting heavily with wounds all over her body. The sky dragon slayer look back in surprise, she didn't expect someone to find her "Chelia?" the blue haired girl tried to stand back up but her legs are a bit wobbly and she looks ready to keel over. The god slayer instantly went to the younger girl side when she was about to fall once again "What are you doing?!"_

" _Noth…. Nothing" the young dragon slayer pants out, wincing from the pain. The god slayer slowly lowers her friend into a sitting position._

" _Nothing- This isn't nothing?! Wendy what were you doing!" the pink haired girl, she used her healing magic on the sky dragon slayer deeper wounds._

" _I was… taking care of some bandits, alone…." Wendy truthfully answers, Chelia's magic intensified, hurting the blue haired girl more "OW! Chelia that-" the dragon slayer words died down when she saw her friend shaking, her eyes was covered by her bangs but she could clearly see the tears running down her cheeks._

" _What good is stopping some random bandits if you're just going to hurt yourself?!" the god slayer shouts, pouring more of her magic into the wounds. The blue haired girl grimace in discomfort, she can see the blood reemerging from her cuts "Che- Chelia stop!" she tried to pull her hand but the pink haired girl have a strong grip on it._

" _I can't bear to watch you do this! Ever since you arrive you've been doing nothing but training or mission as if you're life depends on it! AND I'M SICK OF SEEING IT!" Chelia pretty much shouts the last part as her magic started to tear into Wendy's skin. The latter winch in pain for a moment before tightly holding her best friend forearm "Chelia stop"_

 _The firmness of her friend tone made the god slayer stops and looks at her in shock. She never even once hears the dragon slayer spoke so seriously, not to her directly that is. The sky dragon slayer glares at the pink haired girl before her eyes soften, her grip loosens and her hand move down to grasp the older girl hand. She stares down on their interconnected hands. Chelia also look at their hands and choke up a sob, Wendy deep cuts bleeds heavily and the new burn marks decorates her skin "We- Wendy… I-" the blue haired girl hug her friend, ignoring her injuries,_

" _It's alright Chelia, and I'm sorry for worrying you" the young dragon slayer patted her friend back as she buries her face on the younger girl shoulder, the sky god slayer shook her head and mumbles into her shoulder "Why are you doing this in the first place?"_

 _Wendy smiles and pushes Chelia gently so she could see her face to face "Because I love you" the pink haired girl look at her friend in shock._

" _Wh- What!" the god slayer manage to stammered out. Face turning red from both embarrassment and joy(?) The sky dragon slayer wipe the tears away from her face as she move closer towards her older friend, cheeks also red "I'm in love with you Chelia" the younger girl confessed al while leaning closer to her friend, their face now inches apart from one another._

" _We- Wendy…" the sky god slayer whispers, she felt nervous from how close they are. Wendy just smiled and kissed the older girl on her lip. Chelia heart beat quickens as she finally realize what they're doing, but oddly enough she didn't mind, in fact she quite enjoyed it. They soon broke the kiss and look at each other, before grinning at each other like idiots. The sky god slayer touches her lip while staring at the ground._

" _Wendy I….. I don't know what to say" the older girl slowly said, not making eye contact with her friend "I mean… Don't get me wrong but I'm just confused right now. This feels so weird, like I'm in a dream or something" then a sudden realization hits her "Wait a minute… Shouldn't I be with Master Zenyatta and Genji? And shouldn't you be in another place right now?"_

 _The young dragon slayer chuckles as her voice suddenly turn heavier and more echoic "It's time to wake up Chelia"_

* * *

Chelia jolts awake and instantly sits up in a panic. But then something hard hit her forehead "Ow ow ow ow ow ow" she holds her head in pain as she heard Zenyatta's chuckling and Genji saying something in a language she didn't understand, they are currently camping in the forest after the incident with the town's people two days ago. The sky god slayer rubs her aching forehead and sees that Genji was kneeling in front of her, head tilted to the side in concern(?). The pink haired girl deduces that the thing that hit her or rather what she hits is Genji metallic face masked "Chelia are you alright? You were mumbling throughout your sleep" the cyborg said. Chelia nervously laugh while holding her hand out "Oh! It's nothing; I was just dreaming something weird that's all" she said rubbing her neck nervously. Genji just looked at her weirdly, he decides to drop it and stand up "Master, now that Chelia's awake do we continue our travel"

"Indeed we should, but I'm afraid that we need to take the longer path if we want to hasten our pace. I overheard a villager from earlier town saying that the path that we are using is currently in repair" the Omnic monk said to his student. The cyborg curse in Japanese, but didn't object with his master. The sky god slayer didn't say anything because she's too busy packing her stuff back. While Genji and Zenyatta continue to talk about their current path the pink haired girl thinks back on her dream before, it was too realistic to be ignored. The way Wendy told her to stop made her heart skip a beat, she doesn't understand why though, and the way she hug her and confess made her flustered and strangely enough excited. Her thought process comes to a screeching halt when she hear Genji calling her name "CO- COMING!" she can think about it some other time but right now she needs to concentrate, maybe she could asked her master later. Once she's done Chelia power walk to her traveling companion "So… Where are we going?" she asked as they walk towards their alternate path.

"We're going to Baglung, there is the closest airport that we could use" Genji answers, much to the younger girl confusion.

"What's an airport?" the sky god slayer asked, looking at them both. They both stop when they heard the pink haired girl question.

"You don't have an airport in your world?" the cyborg slowly asked, Chelia shook her head. "It's the place where we use plane to travel to another place faster"

"Okay I understand the fast traveling but what is a plane?" this time the question really made Genji stop.

"You don't have planes in your world? Then how are you going to travel by air?" the cyborg look at the younger girl in confusion.

"We usually just use a flying ship from Blue Pegasus when it's urgent. But other than that we use a ship and a train" the sky god slayer explains, much to the bafflement of Genji.

"You don't have planes but flying ships!? I'm starting to think that you're world is much more advance then ours" the cyborg said in disbelieve, with Zenyatta chuckling at his student antics.

"As much as Chelia's world intrigues us, we have limited amount of time before the next airport will be shut down" the omnic monk remind them. They both nodded their head at their master, understanding the urgency of their travels. Because of the current tension between humans and omnics the airport in Nepal have been shut down due to a large amount of omnic immigrant that moves to Nepal, that's why they need to leave soon or else they're not going to arrive to Gibraltar early. They move at an even pace, stopping only for five minute breaks. They soon reach Baglung and once again Chelia marvels **(haha. No pun intended)** at the town, even though she already saw similar view its still doesn't stop her from being in awe with it. She couldn't wait to tell Wendy what she saw when they reunite. Even if she wanted to gaze a little bit longer she doesn't want to be left behind and averted her attention somewhere else. They soon reach the airport and Zenyatta told the pink haired girl to accompany Genji to buy their tickets which she didn't object since he said it is a learning experience for her. Currently the both of them are standing on a line "So… Where are we going?" the young god slayer asked, looking at the cyborg expectantly "We're going to take a ticket straight to Gibraltar, but if there isn't any left then we are force to take a ticket to Spain or France"

"Okay, then what?"

"Then we're going to meet with my friends and help you find Wendy" Genji said, to Chelia's excitement.

"Really!?" she asked eagerly, making sure she isn't hearing things.

"Of course, why would I lie about something so important to you?" the cyborg ruffles the young god slayer hair, much to her chagrin. After that little conversation it was their turn in line and they stand in front of the counter "Excuse me Miss, Are there any tickets heading to Gibraltar?" Genji address the woman in front of him, the woman then look at her computer.

"Hmmm…. The last flight to Gibraltar has just taken off Sir" the woman said.

"Are there any left?" he asked, discreetly looking at the sky god slayer, hoping that they can find a plane to Gibraltar as not to disappoint the pink haired girl.

"I will check on the flight schedule. Please wait a moment" she then type something on her keyboard but it was too fast for Chelia to read. She then suddenly stops and look at the cyborg in front of her "I'm sorry but there isn't any left"

"I see, then are there any tickets left to Spain?" he saw the woman shook her head "France?"

"Yes… There is actually. A flight to France at five" the woman confirms.

"A ticket for three then" Genji said handing his credit card (Which Chelia just notice he was carrying one), she accepts it and swipe it on the card reader, once she's done she gave the ticket and his card to him "Have a safe flight" the cyborg nodded and they both went away to meet back up with Zenyatta. The sky god slayer bounces up and down from happiness, even though they can't go to this Gibraltar early, she just happy that she can find a way to search for Wendy. Genji just stare at the pink haired girl with a small smile(?), it was really heartwarming to see the younger girl so happy, after meeting with Chelia for just a small amount of time the cyborg felt the need to always be by the young girl side. He haven't experience this type of emotion since with his brother before their incident. Genji thought that it stems from his admiration for the pink haired girl upbringing, it's not every day that someone can meet a person as kind and understanding as Chelia, not to mention knowledgeable and wise beyond her years. The sky god slayer looks back and saw that her friend stops walking "Genji? What's wrong?" the cyborg shook his head and continue to walk and assure the younger girl with a pat on the shoulder "Don't worry I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all" they then saw Zenyatta hover towards them and they shorten their distant with a small walk.

"I see that you have required our tickets. I have taken my time to resupplied young Chelia's food rations while the both of you were away" the omnic monk informs them while handing over the bag of groceries to the younger girl. The god slayer smiled at her master in gratitude before he continue to speak "Young Chelia did you learn anything from helping Genji buy our tickets?" the pink haired girl put her finger below her jaw, trying to remember what she learns.

"You can buy something with a piece of rectangular plastic?" Chelia guessed, much too both Genji and Zenyatta disbelieve "That….. Is not the lesson that I have in mind but since you did learn something _valuable_ than good work"

"You don't have any credit cards in your world?" the cyborg asked, showing the young girl his credit card. She instantly snatches it and inspects it back and front.

"Is that what it's called? There isn't anything like this in Earthland. Can you really buy something with just this?" the sky god slayer asked, handing it back to Genji.

"Yes you can"

"Then why did that woman before give it back?"

"The money is stored inside this card"

"How can you store money inside something so small? I mean even in Earthland we still need wallet to store our Jewels" the pink haired girl said, she reaches into her pocket and draw out her wallet.

"How can you feat jewelry inside that? Don't you need a pouch for it?" the cyborg asked, even more confuse then before.

"The Jewels that I'm mentioning is Fiore's currency, not the other one" as if to prove her point, Chelia pulls out one thousand Jewel to show them. Genji take it from the young god slayer hand and inspect it "So the currency in your world is called Jewels? How are you going to tell the difference with an _actual_ jewel?" the sky god slayer look like she was thinking for an explanation.

"I don't know, we just can" was her answer, simple and to the point. The cyborg wanted to ask more but decide against it since he's pretty sure that his brain couldn't handle it, not yet at least "Our flight is going to take off soon so might as well head in now before it get to crowded"

Zenyatta look at the large clock of the station "Perhaps we should, what is the time of our flight my students"

"Five, which is….. Five minutes left!?" Chelia exclaims eyes widen in shock, as she quickly grab her backpack. Genji head on first since he has the tickets with his omnic master following behind him "Ummm…. Master, can I talk to you? Privately"

"Of course, what seems to be the problem?" Zenyatta asked, stopping to give the young girl privacy.

"I have this weird dream this morning. Wendy was hurt so I healing her but then she explains to me why she's hurt and just suddenly confess to me after I lost my temper. But the weirdest thing in that dream is that it felt like…. Like I was there, I was aware that I'm with you both and Wendy is somewhere else. What do you think it means" the sky god slayer confessed, looking at her master for guidance. The omnic stare at her for a moment before answering.

"Young Chelia, dreams are merely a creature subconscious desire, something that they cannot express or even realized" Zenyatta explained "As for why you felt conscious, it is only because you shape your dream to correspond with your current state of emotions, you miss your friend dearly that you're dream decide to show you the thing that you most desired"

"So….. You're saying that I miss Wendy? But why show me something like that?" the god slayer asked slowly, right now she's more nervous than confuse.

"It is hard for me to tell. Dreams are complicated young Chelia, it is merely a symbolic image of your impending reunion or it is something more, something important perhaps. One cannot tell from a single glance" the omnic monk said, before heading towards the entrance, leaving the young girl with her own thoughts _'What does it means?'_ The words of her master manage to answer and made more question for her, but either way she hoped that at least one of them is true. She then sprints to catch up to her traveling companion with a heavy thoughts still lingered even until their flight to France.

* * *

"Hey, wake up lad" Wendy woke up with a jolt, she groans as the light from the shuttle temporary blinded her. The young dragon slayer rubs her eyes as her pupils adjusting to the brightness. She was with Lena in a shuttle heading to France after Winston inform them of a terrorist attack after they were resting in Lena's apartment yesterday (They went to her apartment after they have dinner and was too tired to return to Gibraltar. And she had to admit it was a nice place to live in). He suspects that it was a group called Talon and asked them to at least interrogate one of them. And now here they are, in a shuttle with an EMP destination France, she must have doze off at one point since Lena is by her side, hand on top of her shoulder while her free hand is holding a chocolate bar "We're almost there. Here have some snack, I know it's probably tiring carrying that massive EMP again and you need all the energy you can get" the brown haired woman said, the blue haired girl grab the snack from her partner hand and thank her. The sky dragon slayer took a small bite and chews it slowly; she doesn't feel too good, the plane engine is letting out a high pitch noise that's hurting her hearings and not to mention the way the vehicle bobbling up and down making her a little dizzy. The young slayer then notice that there isn't anyone driving the shuttle and choke on her food "Le- Lena! Who's driving the ship?!" she manage to said, as she hits her chest repeatedly to try and dislodge the snack from her epiglottis. The brown haired woman looked sheepishly at Wendy while she pats the young girl back to help "It's on autopilot love, don't worry. It's perfectly-" the shuttle suddenly begins to shake violently "-Safe... Most of the time" Lena corrects herself before standing up and walk towards the cockpit.

"Wendy we're here, get ready we're going to land on that building" she points toward said building when she felt the younger girl stand next to her. Since the sky dragon slayer is still pretty short she has to tiptoe to see clearly but it proves to be rather difficult "I- Can't see it!" the brown haired woman look amusingly at the blue haired girl and went behind her to lift her up "Can you see it now?" she said teasingly.

The young dragon slayer face turns red from embarrassment and nodded her head in conformation. Lena put her down and press a few button on the panels _"Cloaking system deactivating"_ the computer said as Lena prepared her guns and Wendy putting on her gears.

"Hey Lena, where did Emily go? Isn't she piloting the shuttle for us when we went to King's row together" the dragon slayer asked, while tightening her shoulder pad.

"Em's drop off to London for some reason-" the look the blue haired girl gave her made her feel offended for some reason "Look just because Em's my girlfriend doesn't mean I know everything she's doing"

"Oh right… Sorry, wait Emily's your-" the hanger of the shuttle opens up as wind blows in cutting her off. The brown haired woman zip out and landed on the roof, she then look back and wave at the young girl, beckoning her to come. Wendy put her masked on and does a running jump out of the flying vehicles and landed next to Lena. The hanger then closed on its on then it turn invisible "Where are we going?" the sky dragon slayer asked just as an explosion went off from a couple of blocks behind her.

"There!" was the only thing the brown haired woman said before heading off first, the younger girl soon follows. The two of them hurriedly jump from roof to roof until they stop when they saw the destruction and chaos down bellow. They saw twenty armed men shooting at the policemen while they're covering behind their car, the building around them have either broken down or on fire, many dead bodies scattered around the ground with missing body parts or bullet wounds and to the side they can see several injured people hiding, too scared to move. One of the armed men throws a grenade at the police; they quickly run for another cover to avoid the explosive, it detonates and create a large explosion that destroy most of its surrounding "Shit! It's this bad already!" Tracer said, looking at the chaos in disbelieve. Seeing the destruction before her made her remember tartaros all over again, it terrifies _and_ makes her blood boils. Without her realizing it Wendy's body move on its own and jump down into the fray, she heard Tracer scream her name in panic but she didn't listen, she isn't going to let anyone die, not while she still breathing. She landed in a crouch and glare at the group, who temporary stop shooting and look at her in confusion and so are the police for that matter. One of the terrorist snaps out of his stupor and speak in a language she didn't know **(A.K.A French)** and aim his gun at her. The dragon slayer just growls at him before charging forward **"VERNIER!"** she chanted as the man fires his gun, she effortlessly dodge the bullets and pulls her hand back **"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"** she shouts out, hitting the man in the stomach and sending him crashing onto some of his allies, all of them instantly down for the count, needless to say the young girl left a big impression for those who are watching. Wendy stands up straight and clenching and unclenching her fist, she was currently gouging how much power should she lower so she couldn't accidently kill them, an image of the demon she killed suddenly plague her mind and she clench her fist tight before looking at the remaining terrorist.

The sky dragon slayer tightens her glove as wind surrounds her body; she glares at the enemy in front of her. They soon realize how much dangerous the blue haired girl is and all of their attention turn to her as they made a formation. She suddenly disappears, leaving all of them confuse and looking around the area until she suddenly appears in the middle of their formation with her arms spread open **"SKY DRAGON'S WAVE WIND!"** she crosses her arms downward as a huge tornado appears and sweep them and the debris in, they scream in pain as they were thrown away. Seeing that all of the enemies are defeated, the blue haired girl cancels her magic. The tornado disperses and the debris begins to fall. Meanwhile high above the ground Tracer look at the one sided fight in disbelieve, even though she already saw the young girl destroy much of their equipments but this is the first time she see the young slayer use something this destructive, it was baffling. At the corner of her eyes she sees that the police have recovered and is now advancing towards Wendy "Awww…. Bugger!" the brown haired woman descends as fast as she could, hoping that she can warn the dragon slayer in time but before she can even shouts at the young girl, she saw something at the corner of her eyes. Back on the ground the sky dragon slayer notice that she was surrounded by cops from all side "This isn't good" the young girl said while looking around.

"Freeze!/Put your hands in the air!" the polices said, pointing their gun at her. Not wanting to provoke them the young girl complies, two officers slowly come closer as the other warily kept their guns pointed at the girl. As they get closer Wendy saw that one of the armed men she defeated is still conscious and is now aiming a rocket launcher at her. The young dragon slayer sees Tracer easily disables him but not before he shoots the rocket, with a quick thinking she cast her armor spell and shoved the two officers away and crosses her arms in front of her, the rocket hit her directly, it explodes and sends her crashing into a building, it falls over as the support beam unable to hold the building weight, people runaway and scream in fear as the debris began to rain down at them "WENDY!" Tracer shouts out, she quickly knock the man out and carry him over her shoulders, she zips towards the policemen and drop the man before heading towards the ruined building. She enters it and tries to find the young girl but the smoke is blocking her vision "Wendy! Can you hear me?! Shout something!"

"I'm… I'm here!" the brown haired heard a weak coughing from in front of her, Wendy slowly got out of the pile of debris, slightly dazed. Tracer went to the young dragon slayer side and helps her get up; she inspects her before letting out a relieved sigh.

"Man… You scared me to death, I thought you were a goner" the brown haired woman said, placing her hand on her accelerator, right on top of where her heart should be. The sky dragon slayer feeling guilty tries to assure her partner.

"Don't worry, an explosion like that wouldn't kill me. Although…" she trail off looking at her clothes, while she remains unharmed she couldn't say the same for her clothes or what left of it. One of her shoulder pad is missing, both her glove, arm guard and a good chuck of her sleeve is gone, her leggings have holes on it, and half of her goggles masked have been destroyed leaving only a crack goggled lens and four in a half quarter mask left "I think we need to go clothes shopping after this"

They soon heard another explosion from behind them; they glance at each other before heading back into the fray. When they reach the streets they saw more terrorist causing chaos and destruction "This is bad! They already called reinforcement" The brown haired woman said, looking at about thirty men firing away they're guns. Wendy eyes narrows when they seem to split up into two groups "Tracer they're splitting up! What should we do?!" Tracer looks at them and come up with an easy plan "Let's split up and take them all down! The two team look like they have fifteen people each so this shouldn't be too hard! Sky go get the one's on the right while I take the left! Understood!" the brown haired woman asked, the sky dragon slayer nodded.

"Good, NOW GO!" she then disappear in a blue blur while the blue haired girl use her sky magic to propel herself into the air, a trick that she just invented after they're visit in King's row (The tall buildings in this world is almost baffling, but Lena also told her that since they are basically a vigilante then that means they're fighting outside the law there for they need to learn how to make a quick way out to escape capture). She landed in a crouch in front of them while the ground below her cracks from the force of the fall "Hello there" all the men stops and point their guns at her, the sky dragon slayer dash towards them with both hand surrounded with wind. They begin shooting their guns but the blue haired girl easily dodges it and prepares to attack, once she's close enough she jump up into the air **"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"** she sends the attack at them and manage to knock out half of them while the other manage to cleverly dodge her attack. Wendy landed on the ground and look around for the remaining men, but couldn't find any.

Suddenly something small hit her shoulder from behind; she turns around and caught sight of one of the men before disappearing, then another shot to her back, and then to her leg. But every time she tries to look at the origin of the shot the men had already disappear. The sky dragon slayer then had an idea and sniffs the air since she can freely smell the air without the mask hindering her, even thought the smoke in the area are bothersome she can still accurately pinpoint where the enemies are hiding, three at her back and four in front of her, the one's at the back two of them are on the third floor of the building and the last one is hiding behind a ruin wall at first floor while the one's at the front two of them on the fourth floor and the last two are on the first floor. The young slayer need to be quick or else they're going to move again, taking a deep breath she aim her towards the building in front of her **"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** she sends her breath attack at the lower half of the building, making it crumbles and fall, the men scream as they try to escape but unsuccessful. She then turn around and unleash another roar, doing the exact same thing as before but then one of the men took a risk and jump away from the building, he safely rolls and landed in front of the young girl who currently stares at him in shock, not expecting him to make a bold move like that (Since she already experience how fragile the humans here is). He took advantage of her shock and whips her with his gun; it connected and made her stumble back.

"Kuh!" the hit manage to stager her a bit, seeing his enemy still standing the man uses his gun like a bat and hit her in the face, destroying the last bit of mask off leaving her with only the crack googles. He tried to hit again but Wendy recover enough and grab the gun mid swing, he look at the young girl briefly before getting uppercut to the jaw, releasing the gun from his grip. The sky dragon slayer looks at the gun on her hand and decide to hold on to it just in case, she slowly walk towards the down man before she sense something flying fast towards her, she jump back just as three throwing stars embedded on the asphalt. The young slayer gaze towards the origin of the stars and saw a man in a silver armor (and a green lights?) and wearing a mask with two swords straps on his back looking at her.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you guys wait for so long! I'm busy with studying and my first semester final exam. And after that I have to study more because I'm going to go to college soon so I can't update this as much as I wanted too. Anyway, originally I want to make a chapter for Chelia but I felt like I need to build up suspense first before I can go to her and I also notice that Tracer doesn't have a lot of action but don't worry the next chapter will be filled with it (I hope). And the dreams sequence above is going to be a surprise. But nevertheless it's done and I will happily say I see you in the next chapter.**

 **Ps. I'm going to make a few ships in this fanfic and since I can't decide which one I really like, I want to know your vote for this first ship.**

 **Mercy x Pharah  
Mercy x Genji  
Mercy x Moira (I found so many of them that I felt like I had to listi it here too)  
Mercy x Someone else (I don't know)**


	8. Task 8: A Catastrophic Misunderstanding

**A/N: So I'm going to make a 'unique' writing system that I personally thought through without copying anyone, at least not that I know of.  
(}{) :This symbol means that if a two characters that don't know each other or don't know each other name come face to face, the perspective will change from one character to the other giving all of you their thoughts and actions. But this does not mean that their POV is going to change, they're going to stay third person because it's the only thing that I'm good at.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch**

 **(A Fairy Tail & Overwatch story)**

 **Task 8: A Catastrophic Misunderstanding**

* * *

 _[Before the attack]_

"So this is France… It's beautiful" Chelia said, looking around the place. France is very different then Nepal in the pink haired girl eyes. While Nepal was calm and surrounded by nature, France is busy and surrounded by tall buildings. They're currently standing outside of the airport waiting for a taxi to come, the sky god slayer stares at the buildings in awe, it felt like she was in the advance looking Crocus. Genji smiled(?) at the younger girl amazement "Well… Technically we're in Paris but you're right it is beautiful" he said but then something crosses his mind and he decides to share it with the pink haired girl "You know Chelia… Paris is also known as the city of love" her eyes widen and she started to squeal and jump up and down in excitement.

"Really!?" the god slayer asked.

"Yes really, but it's also called the city of light" if it's possible Chelia's eyes widen even more.

She kept on admiring the view with renew figure until she saw something weird on the horizon, her smile instantly turn into a frown "Hey, what's that?" the pink haired girl point towards the distance, black smoke raises and civilians hurriedly run from that direction some screaming while others just shoved each other out of the way. Looking at the phenomenon, the three look at each other before Genji decide to stop one of the panicking people for answers _"Sir! What happen?!"_ the cyborg asked in a really rough French _"Terrorist! They're attacking us at Montrouge! Now move!"_ the man said in French while pushing the cyborg out of the way. Zenyatta stare at the retreating man before looking as his student "What did he say Genji?" Genji look at his master and fellow student "Master there have been an attack at Montrouge. I shall head off first while you and Chelia help the injured!" the cyborg said as her grab the handle of his wakizashi but before he could move the pink haired girl grab his hand "Genji wait! Shouldn't I go with you! You're going to need all the help you can get don't you!" she said with concern.

"No. I'm sorry Chelia but you can't come with me. Tending the injured is more important right now" the cyborg said, trying to free his arm but the young girl has a surprising strong grip on it.

"But if you went alone then what will happen if you get hurt!" the sky god protested, Genji eyes soften and pat Chelia's head reassuringly.

"Don't worry; this isn't my first time dealing with terrorist. But if you're still that concern then you can just call me using the phone inside your bag" the cyborg said, removing his hand from on top of her head. The sky god slayer look hesitates but then Zenyatta put his hand the girl shoulder so she reluctantly let go "Alright….. But promise me that you'll be careful. Okay" Genji just give thumbs up before dashing towards the direction of the smoke. The pink haired girl keeps staring at the cyborg shrinking back, hand clenching one another on her chest.

"It will be alright young Chelia. Genji dealt with this problem many time, have faith in his ability" the omnic monk said, hovering ahead before stopping to glance at the young girl "Right now we need to help the wounded ones" the god slayer nodded slowly before following her master.

' _Please be safe Genji'_ was her last thought before focusing at her task. Meanwhile Genji swiftly run around the crowd, it was rather difficult since the civilians are panicking. He then heard a high pitch sound above him and saw a black plane went past them with the cargo door open and men holding rifles aim their guns at them, they open fire at them and the cyborg immediately draw his wakizashi out and deflect the bullet as much as he can although he knew that he can't save everyone as he heard the screams of the people that got shot. He jump and climb a building to get a better position, he sheathe his blade back and grab the handle of his katana before running and jumping towards the plane and aim towards the wing **"Ry** **ū** **jin no ken wo kurae!"** he unsheathe his sword as it glows bright green and a green dragon spirit wraps around it blades, he swiftly cuts it in half and sheathe it back and landed on the roof. He saw the plane crashes into the ground as it skids to a stop. The cyborg saw some of the men came out with minor injuries while carry the heavily wounded. He produces a three shurikens at the back of each hand and throws it at them, fan out. They didn't even see it coming when the weapons were lodge into their skulls, effectively killing them all. Genji then run towards his original destination, he saw that the smoke have gotten bigger and proceed to run quicker, if he kept on going at this pace then he should arrive at Montrouge. He comes into a skidding halt when he saw an armed young girl? Walking towards a helpless man, he produces more shurikens and throws it at her. Much to his shock she notice it and easily dodge it before looking at his general direction, even from all the way up here he can clearly see the harden gaze from her brown irises.

 _[Present]_

The two are having a stare down. Wendy look at the man(?) above her, is he the leader of the terrorist, only one way to find out. She opens her mouth before the man instantly produce throwing stars and throw it at her, she easily dodge them and just as she was about to aim her attack she notice that the man has disappear. The sky dragon slayer looks around the place and saw a white armor at the corner of her eyes, she narrowly dodge the swift attack from the man and jump away to distant herself from him. The man stands up while sheathing his short sword back, his green optic glows ominously. The young slayer breathe heavily from exhaustion, it seems that she wasted too much magic stopping the goons from before but that isn't going to stop her from fighting. She took a deep breath, discarded the gun she was holding and crouches down, gathering air around her feet, she hopes that this works or else she's going to be on the receiving end of his blade.

 **(}{)**

Genji look at his opponent carefully, not only did she dodge all of his shurikens but she also manage to dodge his sword albeit narrowly since apart of her hood was cut. He then saw the girl throwing the gun away and crouches down, it's quite clear that the young girl was planning something. The cyborg took a defensive stance and produce shurikens on his right hand and his other hand grabbing his Wakizashi hilt. She instantly launches herself towards him at the speed of a bullet, his eyes widen before narrowly dodging her, and he then pulls out his wakizashi and strike her shoulder just as she went pass. Genji then turn around and throw his shuriken at the girl back but much to his surprise instead of latching on to her it bounces off her skin like rubber. The cyborg rush at her and tried to slash her but the girl effortlessly dodge his attack and sends a wind covered fist at him which he block with his right forearm, and while he manage to block it he heard a crack and saw the armor on his hand are crack and looked about to cave in. He deflects her arms up with the handle of his wakizashi and does a roundhouse kick to her expose abdomen, sending her away from him _'She's stronger then she let's on, she manage to not only crack the exterior armor but damage the shurikens within. And that wind… Is she Chelia's friend? But she tried to attack an innocent. So that means it have to be her enemy, then I have to stop her and quickly'_ Genji thought before grabbing the hilt of his katana, no more mercy.

 **(}{)**

Wendy skids to a halt clutching her stomach, of all the time for her armor spell have to wore off it decides at that exact moment to disappear, she can still feel pain from the kick even now. He seems to be staring at his right forearm and inspecting it, and once he's done he grab the handle from his longer sword **"Ry** **ū** **jin no ken wo kurae!"** the man pull his sword and a green glowing dragon wraps around the blade. Seeing that made the young girl agitated, she doesn't know what he's planning but she knows it's something bad since he looks even more menacing. He move swiftly at her and slash horizontally, she barely dodge it and let out a weak roar at him. He leaps over it and slashes at her, she jump away to avoid the attack and landed on the wall of the building behind her, the sky dragon slayer jump off the wall and aim a kick to his head **"Sky drag-"** she was interrupted by the man jumping to meet her in the air and reeling his sword back for a thrust, she crosses her arms in front of her as his the tip of the blade hit it directly, it went through her arms but stop inches before her chest. The man then kick the dragon slayer in the gut and sent her back from the momentum and hit the wall back first "Guh!" she slides down and fall down on her knees. But before she can even recover she felt the sudden disturbance in the air above her and roll away just as a sword stab at the ground where she had been, Wendy slowly stands up and glares at him, even when she use her armor spell the sword still manage to pierce through her hands. It's quite clear that the man in front of her is tougher then he looks, he's definitely faster and far more skilled than the men she fought before, which mean she needs to stop holding back **"Arms, Vernier, enhance!"** not wanting to let the man a chance to strike first, the sky dragon slayer jump high into the air with her right fist drawn back, wind begin to coat it as she descends from above **"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"**

 **(}{)**

' _Did she say-'_ Genji thought was cut off when the girl got closer to him and he jump out of the way, the attack hit the concrete and instantly destroyed them, leaving a large crater and cracks along the ground. If he failed to move on time he would have been smashed to bits, he then saw the girl puff out her cheek **"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** a large wind vortex was release and heading straight to him, he dodge it by moving to the side but the girl notice it and turn the direction of the roar to him. The cyborg runs around in circle trying to outrun the attack "Wait! Let me-" he was cut off when the girl stops her breath attack and opted to just charge directly at him and rapidly attacking him, Genji is having a hard time dodging her attack since it's getting faster and his sword can't keep blocking her fist since with each hit it made the sword cracks bigger and bigger even when his dragon is protecting it. One of her attack went through his defense and hit his left breastplate, shattering it and launching him back towards one of the still slightly in tact cars, his sword landed a few feet in front of him. He hit it and nearly flattens it from how hard he was punch; it was almost nostalgic in a sense. Sparks forms around his body as he breath heavily, the damage she's done from a single attack have manage to damage nearly every life support system in his body, the only thing that still functions are one of his lung supports, his heart (Obviously) and the cooler tube on both of his shoulder. He needed to apologize to Angela after she had taken the time to reinforce his armor to be more durable after his last fight with as curtain prisoner. He then saw the girl drop on to her knee, looking in pain.

 **(}{)**

Wendy was holding her chest tightly; a sudden wave of pain hit her and made her drop to her knee, what's happening to her "H- Hey! Are you alright?" she heard him asked which surprise her. She looks at him in bewilderment, he's concern for her. Before she even knew it the young slayer opens her mouth to answer him when she heard a thud from her side, at the corner of her eyes she saw a grenade, time seems to slow down as the grenade detonate and she was sent flying towards one of the building, she crash through it and it falls on top of her. Under the rubble the sky dragon slayer slowly pushes the debris off of her; one by one it topples down and the blue haired girl manage to free herself. She try to stand but almost immediately topple over, she tried again but had the exact same result. Wendy then felt something run down her right ear and touch it, she bring it in front of her and saw that it's blood. The explosion must have damage either her semicircular canals or her vestibule; worst case scenario is that both of them are damage. Grabbing the nearest tall rubble she hoists herself up while trying to maintain balance, she lean on it for support to gather her strength. While doing so, she notice a slightly in tact mirror aim towards her, the young girl saw that she had lost her goggles from the blast, her hair is freed from her bun and now cascading down back and her right ear is bleeding. The sky dragon slayer eat the air around her to fasten her recovery, she doesn't want to leave the man unguarded. Once she eat enough air, she can feel her strength returning and she push off the rubble, even though maintaining her balance is difficult at the moment she is confident that she can walk albeit wobbly. The young dragon slayer slowly walks out of the building and saw something that shocks her to her core. She saw the man killing her assaulter with a throwing star to the head; time seems to slow down as the blue haired girl mind tried to process what she was seeing. And once it did, she can only feel rage "Why- WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN COMRADE!?" the girl suddenly shouts, she is outrage by what the man had done to his own comrade, she's took a step forward and instantly drop to her knees, the pain in her chest is acting up again but this time she chose to ignore it in favor of capturing him so she slowly gets up.

 **(}{)**

Genji look at her in surprise, she think that he and the man he just killed are comrades, and even though it sound absurd the cyborg can't fully blame the girl since he did sort of save him in the pretense that he was an innocent man about to be killed (At the time) by a gun carrying young girl. He slowly stands up as much as he could just as the girl did the same, the atmosphere was tense by the two injured combatant staring at each other, one with rage while the other in hesitance. And even though Genji recognize that the girl in front of her is in fact Chelia's friend, he couldn't help but think that if he tells her he knows her friend, she will react negatively and could possibly unintentionally killed him. So his only option now is to try to stop her and calm her down enough to let him explain since he's pretty sure she's now hell bent on taking him down over that little misunderstanding. The girl charge at him with wind surrounding both hands **"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK"** the girl unleashed a powerful whirlwind at him, he dodges them all and headed straight towards the girl but not before grabbing his sword and turn it so the blunt part is the one sticking out. Genji aim to hit her head but she crouches down to avoid it and aim a kick to his side, he brace himself and grab the young girl leg when it hit him causing sparks to appear as his armor cave in, he pulls it when he had good grip on it. She loses her balance and landed on her back and hit her head on a stray rock, dazing her. The cyborg uses this opportunity to try and pin her down; he pushes the blunt part of his blade and presses it on the girl neck, so he could easily subdue her if she still tries to hurt/kill him "Wendy please listen to me! I know who you are! I meet your friend Chelia and she told me all about you!" he begs, hoping that the young girl will listen to reason.

 **(}{)**

The world was blurry from Wendy's perspective; she must have hit her head hard if she can't even focus on her own vision. The man had press something thin across her neck, probably his sword. He was saying something but since her right ear is pretty much useless and she's too dizzy to concentrate, only bits of what he's saying reaches her "Wendy...….. I know who…. Your friend… told me… about you…." Her friend? Does he mean Chelia, if so then that means he knows Chelia? Her mind started to get clearer and clearer the more she thinks about her friend and a sudden realization hit her like a brick. If he knows her and Chelia then that means Chelia is with him, a terrorist. Her pupil shrank as dread settles in her veins, question begin to appear, when did they meet Chelia? How did they meet Chelia? Did they do anything to her to get information? The last question made her blood run cold. Gritting her teeth the sky dragon slayer headbutted him. He let out a yelp and stumbles back **"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW"** she shouts out, kicking him in the stomach sending him flying away. She scrambles to regain her footing but it proves to be difficult since she still can't keep her balance right. She saw the man very slowly stand up, sparks forming around his body as his body slightly become rigid. The young dragon slayer took a deep breath just as the man line up his sword **"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** after she unleash her breath attack the blue haired girl immediately charge forward just behind her first attack, wanting to end this right away. What she didn't expect is a glowing green dragon piercing through her attack and then heading towards her. It went through her and it was agonizingly painful, it's as if her very soul is being ripped apart and then grinds on a stone over and over again. Wendy then felt intense pain as she felt something slice her torso, as a last ditch effort to beat him she blindly let out her final attack **"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"** the young girl felt that her attack connected before passing out from exhaustion and injury.

* * *

"Geez… This tossers don't know when to quit do they?" Tracer said, hiding behind the cover of a piece of building, she is currently being shot at by the men since her accelerator decide to recharge when she was in the middle of the fight so she quickly find the nearest cover which is this waist length debris. She peak around her cover to see that they're trying to surround her, she need to think of something and fast. Fortunately for her, her accelerator have finished charging and now activating, the blue glow return from her device and her guns begin to reload. The brown haired woman took another peak to determent which one of them is the closest to her and a plan slowly formed inside her mind. One's the man get close to her she immediately jump over her cover and shoot him, the others fire at her but she uses the man body as a shield, Tracer discarded her shield and then doing a blinking somersault above them while shooting at them, she manage to get four of them. The brown haired woman then blink towards the man to her left and quickly disarmed him and using the bud of the gun to knock him out. She uses his gun to shoot at them al while blinking around the place, five more eliminated.

By this point the rest of the squad are aware what she's trying to do and regroup to try and pin her in one location. Before she knows it, she was hiding behind a broken car. The brown haired woman smirks when she see that the men think they have the upper hand, she uses her recall and disappear, only to appear behind them holding a pulse bomb in her hand. Tracer throws it and it latches onto one of the men back **"Got ya!"** and blinks away just as it explodes. She landed safely in the distant and survey the area for more men and couldn't find any so she put away her pistols and walk towards the man that she purposely knock out, she tied him with a tie she untie from his neck and leave them there for the polices to take care of, she press her earpiece to try and make contact with her partner "Tracer to Sky, Did you finish taking them down?" no answers "Sky, report your status" still no answers "Wendy didn't I tell you how to use this earpiece? Come on respond" after not receiving any answers, Lena began to get worried and stare Wendy's direction; she had a really bad feeling about it. She saw two large wind column shooting to the sky in the distant and blink as much as possible with dread. Once she's arrive she couldn't believe her eyes, the place was almost completely destroyed, the road are full of cracks and holes and a few of concretes sticking out from the ground, most of the building are either completely demolished or had long thin marks as if something had tried to cut it. While looking around, she notice that near a huge crater was Wendy laying face down in a pool of blood, seeing her Lena blink to her worriedly. She rolls the young girl on her back and saw a big horizontal slash mark from below her left breast to her right hip and her right ear have blood running down from it and both of her hand had small line mark with blood oozing out of it. The brown haired woman put her finger on the blue haired girl neck to check for her heartbeat, it was there but weak "Hold on Wendy, we're going back to patch you up" Lena said, carrying her bridle style and blinking to where they put their plane at.

"Whoever did this must be strong" the brown haired woman muses, looking at the wound thoughtfully, it wasn't deep which mean that Wendy must have used her defensive spell and while she haven't seen it at its full potential she's pretty sure that if it can withstand a direct hit from a shotgun blats from close quarters then the thing that hurt her must be ten times more powerful than that and it sort of scared her. She stand in front of the now uncloak plane and the hanger are opening, she blink inside and put the young girl on one of the sits and grab first aid "Athena head back to Gibraltar fast, and tell Angela that Wendy need medical attention ASAP" Athena made a beeping sound and the hanger shuts, she remove the earpiece from Wendy's right ear and unlock the first aid kit to give her an emergency treatment "Who did this to you Wendy?"

* * *

"Nguh…" Genji groans as he slowly regain consciousness, Wendy last attack manage to hit him square in the chest and buried him into the asphalt and down in the sewers, he then very slowly move debris off of him. The cyborg stare at his body, his body to put it lightly is a total mess. His armor are either missing or got crush and jammed into his circuits, most of his artificial organs malfunction and he can't move since his legs and arm are too damage to be used, only his left hand is still functional enough to move. So he use it to touch his ear piece and dial to Chelia, he heard it ringing before it connects _"Hello, Genji? Am I holding this right Master Zenyatta?"_ Chelia voice was heard on the other side but it was faint, he hears his master answering in the background and heard shuffling _"Okay… So I hold it like this… Put my ear on the top half…. And just talk to him... Genji! Are you done taking care of those…? Uhhh….. Terrorist! That's right…. Thanks master…"_ the god slayer asked, her voice sounding louder. Genji almost forgot that Chelia doesn't know/have phone in her world "I have…. But can you and Master come and…. Pick me up? I currently…. Can't move" the cyborg asked, pushing off more debris since a couple of them rolls down and landed on him when he move the wrong ones _"Can't move- Genji are you hurt!? What happen!?"_ he can already hear the panic thoughts from the pink haired girl. The cyborg felt bad for worrying her like this "I'll explain later. Just come over here, I'll tell you where I am when you get here" the cyborg promises _"Okay! Master and I will be there soon, just shout if you hear me shouting"_ he then heard the line cuts off, and then let out a sigh. He wonders how Chelia would react when she found out that Wendy was the one who did this to him, he once again look down at his body, more specifically the 'fresh' one on his chest, he remember clearly how it happen.

 _He saw the giant vortex of air coming towards him, so he did the only thing that he could think off. Summoning his dragon spirit he sends it forward in hopes of slowing it down for him to cut through it. Once it gets close enough he horizontally cuts it in half, but what he didn't expect is to see the girl in front of him with a slash injury on her stomach with wind covering her fist_ _ **"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"**_ _caught off guard, Genji didn't have time to block her attack and it landed directly at his chest plate, the force and the angle of the attack sends him crashing down the ground and into the sewer, he loses his consciousness when his back hit the water below._

The cyborg wonders why he's alive when his chest cave in on itself, but upon closer inspection he notice that the injury is just above where his heart should be. Either she doesn't want to kill him or it was just luck that save him, whichever it was Genji is grateful that his still alive. His thoughts went back into his earlier fight with the young blue haired girl, when they first meet each other the young girl is already slightly beaten up and tired which mean that she's fighting him not at full strength, which frightens him a little. If she can fight him equally in a weaken state then he would be a goner if she goes all out, and she's a twelve years old, two years younger than Chelia. If someone so young can be so powerful then he wonders how powerful the adults would be. Not long after his musing he heard shouting from above him, sounding closer and closer. It was clearly Chelia "CHELIA! MASTER! I'M DOWN HERE!" he shouts back. He hears rapid footsteps approaching him and then sees Chelia's head picking out from above, she let out a gasp and jump down to meet him "Genji! What happen? Who did this to you!?" the pink haired girl asked in shock, inspecting his body from top to bottom.

"I…. Have a slight run in with….. _yourfriendWendy_ " the cyborg quickly said the last part. Chelia stops and blinks, not fully trusting her ear "Wh- What?" she turn to look at him confusingly. Genji took a really deep breath, slightly straining his artificial lungs.

"When I was….. Searching for this terrorist group…. I stumble open what I thought at the time….. An attempted murder" he moves his hand and put it on top of Chelia's "But I was wrong… The person that I fought is actually…. Trying to stop them too…."

"Genji… What are you trying to say?" she nervously asked, not liking where the conversation is going.

"I found your friend Chelia… I found Wendy"

* * *

 **A/N: You know that green tube that pop up from Genji in the animated short "Dragons" right? I personally think it's a cooling tube and not a painkiller like some people write in their fanfiction. The reason is because Genji skin is pretty much nonexistent with him covered in his armor from head to toe that means that his body can't produce sweat, the flow blood is then going to increase which means that his body is going to keep being warm and the more he move the hotter his body became and without skin to produce sweat then his body will overheat and he will get heatstroke which lead to a strain in his heart. And he can't drink since his more machine then human now. But nevertheless it's done and I will happily say I see you in the next chapter.**

 **The vote is still going so pick the ships right here [Don't be shy].  
Current votes :  
Mercy x Pharah: 0  
Mercy x Genji: 2  
Mercy x Moira: 0  
Mercy x Someone else: 0**


	9. Task 9: Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch**

 **(A Fairy Tail & Overwatch story)**

 **Task 9: Recovery**

* * *

Angela let out a sigh as she continues the monitor the screen before her. She turns her attention to the bedridden girl beside her, it's been a week since the mission in Montrogue and Wendy haven't even move from her sleep. The blonde haired doctor can't clearly remember the event that transpired but after she receive Athena's emergency message the blonde doctor prepared the infirmary and waited patiently for the two to return. And when they did she was surprise that Lena was carrying Wendy, the young girl look as if she went through hell and back. Angela then order her slightly winded brown haired friend to put the young girl on to the bed so she could properly give her a medical attention, before kicking Lena out after the brown haired woman put the dragon slayer on the bed. The blond doctor than examine the young girl and take note off every wounds before fixing it. Lena bandaging needed more work since it's rather sloppy and slightly loose. After an hour or two Angela is finally done treating the wounds and is now checking her clipboard. Most of the wound that Wendy sustain aren't life threatening and something that the young girl can theoretically walk off, but there a few that may or may not endangered her life depending if it have bacteria or not. Most notably the wound on her stomach, it wasn't too deep but it was wide enough that the blue haired girl lost a lot of blood, and on the side note the cut is extremely clean, no torn skin that sticks out or jagged. The same could be said with her forearms, from the shape and size of the wound she could already deduce that it isn't a bullet since it was a line instead of a hole and it went through her forearm which means that it was something thin but long. Then there's her right ear, her eardrums is ruptured and the semicircular canals are ripped and although she had them fix with her Nano technology, she would've like to have Wendy do some High Frequency Range Test to see how much damage her ear had receive. But even with all that something is still wrong with her and she didn't understand why.

Putting down her notepad, the blonde doctor sits on her chair and stares at the young slayer. She knew that sending the young girl away on a mission so soon was a mistake, the poor girl still haven't fully recovered yet. While she understands that the mission is urgent and with only four members (Two of them being temporary out of commission and Emily isn't a full member) the option are limited, she should have at least tell the young girl not to overexert her body. And while she's fine with Wendy only going on one mission she didn't expect that another one is going to happen so soon. She regretted that she didn't voice her concern to the younger girl before she left. While Angela continue to think she didn't hear the sound of the door opening, she felt a tap on her shoulder and jolted out of her daydream, the blonde doctor turn around to see Lena standing looking worried "Angela… Is Wendy going to be okay?" the brown haired woman even drop the nickname because of the serious situation.

Angela let out a sigh and rubs her eyes soothingly "She's going to be alright, don't worry too much Lena" she heard her friend let out a sigh of relieved.

"Thank god, I thought I was too late" Lena said, walking towards the side of the bed and sitting on it. She sadly looks at her before turning back to Angela "So Angela… Did you found out who did this to her?"

The blonde doctor stare at her for a moment before finally opening her mouth "Currently… no but I manage to narrow down a few likely candidates if it'll make you feel better"

"No, not much… Sorry Love but I appreciate the effort" Lena said with a tiny smile. She was glad that Angela made an effort to try reassuring her, even if it's in her own unique way "Angela….. How severe are her wounds?" the brown haired woman nervously asked. Angela let out a sigh and lean back on her chair, this is going to be hard to explain.

"I'll start off with the less threatening ones. The wound on her forearms, even at first glance you can already tell that it was a stab wound by something like a knife since the shape was long and thin, but it's clearly not a knife because it went through the skin, the Radius and Ulna, and the muscle of both forearms" she uses her finger to draw the shape of the wound "And from the angle of the wound Wendy was crossing her arm in front of her since it was in a shape of an x if combine so that means that it had to be long" the blonde doctor reinforce her explanation by recreating the maneuver, before lowering it down once she saw her friend nods in understanding "Her right ear you don't need to worry about since I already took the time to fix it with my 'healing beam' as you _generously_ name it" at least Lena smiles at that particular sarcasm "And lastly the one on her lower torso" Lena smile instantly drop before shooting the young girl a quick glance "The wound thankfully wasn't too deep but it was too wide and deep enough that it hit the veins, resulting in a quick loss of blood. But on the bright side, it didn't hit any of her vital organs. So over all, she's stable" the brown haired woman let out a sigh of relieved and become relax, tension leaving her body without her even realizing "For now at least" Angela visibly wince when she look at her friend shock expression since she is technically at fault for the way she delivers that line, she need to learn to stop doing that.

"Wh- What do you mean?!"

"Look Lena, I'm going to be blunt with you. I don't know what's wrong with her" the blonde doctor confesses. Lena jaw drops in disbelieve, this is the first time in years that she knows Angela to not know something. Angela let out a sigh for the umpteenth time, ruffling her hair in frustration "Theoretically she should be fine, none of her wounds are life threatening except the one on her stomach and yet… her metabolisms are rapidly changing and I don't know why. Her heartbeat is off rhythm, going faster and slower without a distinct pattern that I can determent. But not only that her body temperature is going haywire! Changing from ice cold to blistering hot in a span of a minute!" the more she rant on the louder her voice gets and the more agitated she become. To the point that Lena started to look concern "And don't get me started on her blood pressure-"

"ANGIE!" the brown haired woman shouts, shaking her friend shoulder aggressively. The blonde haired doctor blinks in surprise and stare at her friend who somehow have gotten closer to her without her noticing. Lena look at her sadly "You don't need to explain it to me. I can tell that you're very frustrated by it, being a doctor and all that. Maybe this is something normal to her? I mean its possible right?" the brown haired woman suggest with a tiny unsure smile. Taking a deep breath, Angela tried relaxing herself, keyword being _tried_.

"It is a possibility. Wendy did say she's half reptilian, being a dragon slayer" her mind began to form some theories but none of them seem legit since she still doesn't know much about dragon slayers. Suddenly her phone started to rings, she gently pushes Lena away from her and grabs her phone, the blonde doctor checks the caller ID and found out that it isn't anyone she knew. Angela answers it anyway "Angela Ziegler, how may I help you?"

"Ummm…. Hello, are you Genji's friend? The doctor?" a girl asked which surprise the blonde haired doctor.

"Yes, yes I am. Who are you?" she heard a bit of shuffling from the other side of the line before it become clear again.

"My name is Chelia and I'm Genji's friend and the pupil to Master Zenyatta, we need your help with… Well, Genji" Chelia asked nervously. Angela eye brow was raised in confusion _'Genji needed my help? For what? And that name… Isn't that the name of Wendy's friend'_ she thought before returning her attention to her phone "Of course, what do you need me for"

"Well…. Uhhhh….. Genji was involves in a fight that kind of…. Injured him really, really badly… and we kinda sorta don't know how to fix him…" Chelia hesitatingly answers. The blonde haired doctor can tell that the young girl was nervous.

"How badly?" Angela asked. She heard them talking beyond the phone hearing range before rustling was heard.

"He said that he can only use his left hand, and… What was that?... Okay, okay I'll tell her… He said that he might need to be rebuild since… What do you mean no?... You said it yourself just a second ago… You change your mind? That quickly!... I don't believe you…" Angela constantly heard Chelia's voice getting louder and quitter as the young girl repeatedly remove her phone from her ear "He said that all his life support system is damage!"

Angela can hear a faint _'Chelia!'_ in the background "Alright, alright calm down Chelia. I will check on Genji, just tell me where you are and I'm going to pick you up" Chelia tells her their exact location and where to find them, the blonde haired doctor easily memories them all. She then hung up after saying farewell and Angela put her phone down. Lena look at her expectantly, eyes wide with curiosity. The blonde haired doctor shook her head in amusement and grabs her coat "It's Genji, he needs my help with fixing his body again"

"Oh… What did he do this time?" Lena asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. Angela removes her lab coat and put it on the hanger.

"He got himself involve in an attack in Montrouge-" Lena's eyes widen in surprise and begin to think "-And nearly got destroyed by someone who tried to stop it too"

The blonde haired doctor put her coat on and ducks down the tape "Anyway, I'm off. Take care of Wendy for a day or two. Her condition isn't too terrible and a rest is all that she needed" the brown haired woman was pull out of her thought and look at Angela in worry "Wait, you're leaving?! But didn't you say that her body is going haywire right now?! What if something happen to her?"

"I didn't say 'her body is going haywire'. The reason why I bring that up is because it's abnormal and not life threatening" the blonde haired doctor clarify. This only baffles Lena.

"But then why did you say 'she's stable for now'?" the brown haired woman accused, pointing her index finger at her. Angela eyes widen in surprise.

"Did I really say it like that? Sorry, that's not what I meant" Angela embarrassingly rubs the back of her neck "When I was explaining it to you I was… Slightly stressed and I just spill out everything that form in my mind" the blonde haired doctor let out a sheepish laugh "The truth is while Wendy's body is currently 'unstable' it's actually help healing the wounds faster. And truth be told I was just surprise and it got me thinking for an explanation"

"So… When I asked you the details, you were just rambling on?" Lena asked skeptically. Angela just shrugs and answers "Pretty much"

"Hey Angie before you go I wanted to asked you something?"

"What is it?" Angela raises her eyebrows, confused.

"If you use your healing beam then why didn't you just heal her all the way?" the blonde haired doctor let out a sigh.

"I tried, but it didn't work"

"What?! Why?!" Lena asked, clearly shock by the revelation.

"Her body is rejecting it, I don't know why but something in her body is expelling the entire nano stream. I was lucky that I was able to heal her ear before it was expelled too"

"Do you know what rejecting it?"

"Right now unfortunately no, it's probably something microscopic. I will conduct blood sample and see what's wrong but right now I have to go"

"Alright, thanks love; I'll take care of the lad while you go to France. Make sure you say hi to Genji for me" the brown haired woman wave her hand off and sit on Angela's chair "I'll call you if anything happen"

"That would be appreciated Lena" Angela said before leaving, heading towards Winston lab for permission to use the shuttle in the hanger. Lena let out a sigh and began to think, Genji was put out of commission because he encounters someone that there to stop the terrorist attack but the only one that's there to stop them was the police, her and- the brown haired woman then turn her head towards Wendy laying form. It make sense in a way, only Genji uses a sword something that thin and long and he's skilled enough to somewhat overpower an overpowered twelve years old girl, but she doesn't want to jump to conclusion without proof, so she have to wait till Wendy wake up.

* * *

"I can't believe you told her Chelia" Genji grumbles as he lies on a makeshift bed in an abandon house. After they (Zenyatta and Chelia) help Genji out of the hole to the sewer they move him far away from Montrouge and settle down in the first thing that they saw, but since the attack was still in uproar they can't asked for Overwatch to help them since it would compromise their unavoidable come back which is why they were in hiding, waiting for the media to calm down enough that they can contact help. Chelia sticks out her tongue at him before sitting down on an old crate "I still don't understand why we shouldn't just go to the nearest hospital" she asked, staring at nothing in particular.

"I told you before we can't. I was rebuild with a more advance type of technology that isn't known to public and only invented by Overwatch. They would rather dismantle me and study it then fixing me" the cyborg explains, moving his left hand emphasizing. The god slayer let out a sigh before turning her attention towards their master floating with his arm resting on his laps and the beads spread and slowly circling around his neck, seeing that he is currently meditating the young girl opted to just look at the roof thinking about the thing that Genji said to her before _"I found your friend Chelia….. I found Wendy"_ those words kept repeating inside her head, it didn't take a genius to guess that Wendy was the one who did this to him. She ruffles her hair in confusion; question began to appearing just as she started to come up with a reason for her best friend action, where did Wendy go? How did she know that there was an attack? Is there anyone with her when she's stopping the attack? If Wendy is heavily injured like Genji then how did she escape? Is she alright? What will happen-

"Take a deep breath young Chelia" Zenyatta's call soothing voice piercing through her overwhelming thought, the pink haired girl look at her master in surprise "I'm sorry what?"

"I can tell that you are currently in distress" he said, turning his optics to her "You kept thinking of a possible rational answer to make sense of your friend motives, where there truly is none"

"Then what am I suppose to do?! If I don't at least try to come up with something believable then… I…" she lowers her head, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes "I just… I don't know what to do… I…. I want Wendy back…"

"Chelia…" Genji stare at the younger girl, it was painfully obvious that Chelia misses her friend; she was trying so hard to distract herself from worrying that she started bottling up her emotions except for fascination and happiness. And knowing that Wendy was just within reach and disappear who knows where probably isn't helping her emotionally. The cyborg sometime forgot that Chelia is still young probably because she doesn't act like one.

"You may not know what her motives are young Chelia, the answer will come but only if you be patient" the omnic monk advices, hovering closer towards her side.

"I am being patient! But the only thing it did was giving me nothing but false hope!" the sky god slayer almost shouted but quickly caught herself and lowering her voice "Why else would the gods bring me Wendy and then taking her away from me" the pink haired girl felt Zenyatta putting his hand on her shoulder, she look at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Your near encounter with Wendy is not a coincident. Tell me young Chelia, what would your friend Wendy do if someone is in danger?"

"She'll- She'll try to help them anyway she can" the young god slayer answers, slightly confuse with her master question.

"If so then who to say that the gods did not arrange the attack just as we had arrived in France, close to Montrogue no less. Do you think it was a coincident or not" Zenyatta rhetorically asked. Chelia went quite, thinking about his words closely before staring at the floor "Then why did Wendy attack Genji? He was there to stop them too"

Genji clears his throat nervously, which caught both Chelia and Zenyatta's attention "Actually, it was my fault. I didn't know that she was trying to capture the man and just assumed that she was going to kill him, so I attack her first" he explains, using his only useable arm to pinch the bed.

"Wh- Why didn't you tell me?" the god slayer asked, gazing at him in distraught. He looks guiltily at her.

"I was going to but you were busy talking with Angela and it would be rude of me to suddenly interrupt" Genji explains. The sky god slayer let out a sigh and nodded her head, accepting his reason. Her eye lids grows heavy as she let out a yawn, seeing the young girl clearly tired Zenyatta let out a hearty laugh.

"It seems that you tired yourselves young Chelia. Get some rest, I will watch over you while you sleep" the omnic monk said, grabbing both of Chelia's shoulder to steady her. The pink haired girl nodded her head and put down her backpack, she lay down and use the backpack as a pillow, she carefully adjusted her position so her sling hand doesn't get hurt. She closes her eyes as sleep come faster than she could have hope for. Three hours of restless sleep she heard something that rouses her from her slumber; she gently rubs her eyes and sat up. Zenyatta wasn't by her side anymore so she looks around the abandon place if she could spot him. The god slayer found him hovering at the entrance with a blonde haired woman, they look as if they are talking to each other before moving towards her and Genji. The god slayer stands up and dusted off her clothes, she need to look at least decent for their 'guest'. Both Zenyatta and the woman were now several meters away from both her and Genji and Chelia could clearly hear their conversation.

"Any other injuries that I need to be aware of?" the woman asked, who Chelia presumed to be Angela.

"Nothing noticeable that young Chelia has not informed you Doctor Ziegler" the omnic monk said, confirming the god slayer guess.

"I see… if so then I will have to bring him to Gibraltar since I lack the equipment needed to help him" Angela said before noticing Chelia "Ah, you must be Chelia. The girl that talked to me on the phone, it's nice to meet you"

The pink haired girl meekly nodded her head in acknowledgment "It's nice to meet you to Doctor Ziegler" the blonde haired doctor then notice the younger girl sling arm "What happen to your arm?" Chelia stare at her arm before giving Angela a small smile.

"I accidentally broke it let's just put it that way" the sky god slayer then clears her throat "Anyway, Genji! Doctor Ziegler is here!" she scream out.

"Chelia I'm lying next to you, you don't need to shout" Genji said in annoyance before addressing his friend "Angela it's good to see you, it's been awhile"

"Yes, it has been awhile. How is life treating you?" Angela asked as she kneels down and inspects his injuries.

"It's treating me fairly for the past months, especially after we meet Chelia, it has become….. Fun and interesting" the blonde haired doctor nodded her head before turning towards the two other occupant of the building "We have to move him to my shuttle, with this kind of damage I can't fully help him"

"Wait… You're using a shuttle to get here? Didn't Winston say that we need to be subtle about Overwatch revival?" the cyborg asked looking skeptically at her. Angela gave him a dry look "Don't worry, I'm using a small one. Now let's go before the police notice it parked outside" the three of them then work together and bring Genji onto the shuttle, they then lay Genji on the floor since the chairs are all one sitters, Angela then went into the cockpit and closes the door before taking off. She then activate autopilot and left the cockpit in favor of checking Chelia's condition (She's a doctor, she can't help herself when there are someone who is injured). The blonde haired doctor saw the god slayer sitting before she herself sat next to the younger girl which surprises her a little bit.

"Now that I put the autopilot on I wanted to ask you again, what happen to your arm?" Chelia shift uncomfortably in her chair.

"I… It's not really important. I already got it fixed up so you don't need to trouble yourselves Doctor Ziegler-"

"On the contrary young Chelia it is important, have you forgotten what I said before?" Zenyatta interrupts; a hint of playfulness can be heard on his tone. The pink haired girl think back when they first meet and turn to the blonde haired doctor nervously.

"I have gotten into a fight with my friend… And one of them broke my arm" the young slayer explain. Angela raises her eyebrows, looking expectantly at her.

"I see, is there anything else you wanted to tell me. _Other worldly_ perhaps?" the blonde haired doctor cryptically asked.

"I-" Chelia look at both Genji and Zenyatta, who remain completely silent. The god slayer closes her eyes and took a deep breath before gazing at Angela with determination "I'm not from around here Doctor Ziegler. I come from a world called Earthland with my best friend Wendy. But we didn't come here willingly; we were stopping a threat called the heaven ambassadors from killing innocent people. We have a brief fight before we were accidentally transported to this world and got separated"

Angela stares at her, her expression devoid of any emotions and it unnerve the young girl a bit. The sky god slayer fidgets in her chair clearly uncomfortable with how the blonde haired doctor looked at her. Then after what felt like hours (which actually less than a minute) Angela smile at Chelia, which confuses the three other occupant of the room, out of all the scenario that went inside the young slayer head this is not one of them "So you are Chelia, who would have thought that we find you this quickly" this little bit of information surprise them, especially Chelia.

"Wait, you were looking for me? Why? I just meet you to… day…." The sky god slayer trails off as realization hit her like a brick to the face.

"Wendy have been working with Overwatch for the past couple of days, its part of the agreement they made when she wake up in Gibraltar" Angela explains before leaning back on her chair. The pink haired girl was speechless, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Tears of joy began to pour down her cheeks as the information sinks in. Both Zenyatta and Genji are happy for their youngest companion; it would seem that their reunion will be soon. Wiping the tears, Chelia smiles happily before closing her eyes _'Soon'_

* * *

Back at the city of Dorado, tension has been high with the two ambassador's running around the city, crime have been dropping down rapidly in just a week. And while the citizen and the police first thought that it was good then suddenly the two ambassador's decides that petty crime is still a crime and _cleanses_ them just as they did with the major ones. This of course spread fear into the hearts of the citizens and now they were too afraid to stay out in the open for too long, all except for two vigilantes. Soldier 76 calmly walks the deserted streets, watching for any sign of life or any anomaly in the area, he then touches his ear piece while putting his guard up "Soldier 76 to Shrike, what's your status?"

A buzz "Nothing out of the ordinary Jack" a woman voice answers. The aged old soldier growls at her.

"How many time do I have to tell you Ana, when we're in a mission use codenames!" he half shout half whisper back, he heard her laugh at the other line.

"Of course Jack, I've heard you and your hypocrisy loud and clear" she answers back. He just sighs and saw movement at the corner of his eye. He then turns to his left and follow the mysterious figure "Shriek I caught movement at nine o'clock, I'm proceeding to follow it"

"Copy that, proceed with caution 76" he then heard a shuffle and rapid footsteps at the other side of the line "Moving position towards the north east of your location" the line was then cut off, leaving him alone to deal with this (potential) threat. He pulls out his rifle and crouches down, moving from cover to cover while keeping his eye on the suspicious individual. He then saw the figure stop walking and so did he; they stay like that for a couple of minutes before the figure begin to walk again albeit faster than before. Soldier 76 then felt the ground below him shake and he jump out off the way just as a giant spike of earth shot out from where he use to stand, he braces himself when he caught glimpse of the figure looking at him, eyes glowing red from within her cloak "Who are you? And why are you following me?" the figure said.

"It doesn't matter who I am, I'm only here to stop you and your delusion" the aged old soldier said, pointing his gun at her. The figure just laughs at him "Really? This isn't a delusion old man, my partner and I have been cleansing this city from all the sinners"

"Sinners? You and your partner have been terrorizing this people over something as petty as littering" he said, the hooded figure went quite before she raises her hand, tiny sharp rock begin to float around her and all of it are pointing towards him. She then points her index finger at him sending all of the rocks to him at the same time, leaving no room for evasion. Soldier 76 take cover on one of the conveniently place boxes lying around and tried to contact Shriek "Shriek I need back now!"

"Already took aim at his head Jack" she replied, her telescope aim towards the figure head. She was about to pull the trigger but stop when she saw something that surprises her, the figure looking straight at her from all the way from the ground "Shit, I've been spotted can't take the shot, moving to a different location. You need to distract him Jack" she then cut off the line. The aged old soldier let out a quite curse before readying his rockets, once he notice the lack of any sharp rock he activate his Tactical Visor and jump out of cover. He fire his rifles at the figure but she block the rocket by raising a wall made out of the earth, he then sprint towards her once he saw a crack in the wall as he draws near and nearly out of bullets in his clip, Soldier 76 fire off his Helix rockets and it crumbles down the wall which surprise the hooded figure, he took advantage of her opening and deliver a punch to her face, she stumbles back the blow but recover quickly enough to put a distance between them. Her hood fell down from her head and revealing an orange haired girl wearing a black bandana around her forehead, her hair is long and wild. The girl seems to notice that her face have been revealed and her expression turns from cocky smirk to piss off "You!"

"Aelwyd stop" a feminine voice calmly said. Both she and the soldier look up to see a blue haired girl with two buns worn on either side of her head with the rest of the hair worn as pigtail wearing a white with red flower patter visor like mask surrounded by water floating above them, Aelwyd was happy to see her "Anahita…"

"We need to go, I found something… Interesting today, follow me" she said, ignoring Soldier 76 before disappearing in a whirlpool. The orange haired girl disappointedly sighs before looking at the old man "You got lucky old man, considered this a mercy from me" she then slowly sinks into the ground as if she was becoming one with it before finally disappearing too. Soldier 76 watch in bewilderment, what was it that was so interesting that the orange haired girl bails on their fight. He then heard Ana landed behind him and he turns around and Ana spoke to him after she retract her mask "Guess we got ourselves a mystery on our hand, right Jack?"

He let out a sigh before removing his own mask and stare at the ground the girl Aelwyd disappeared to "Yes, we do Ana"

* * *

 **A/N: Happy new year everybody! Goodbye 2017! Hello 2018! Now that I got that out of the way I read all of my reviews and I will answer the most questioned there which is 'is Natsu other Fairy Tail character will appear in this story?" and the answer is yes but here's the kicker there will be only** **one** **Fairy Tail member that will be here beside Carla. And please (I may sound desperate, I'm not) vote for the pairing below, I literally can't pick one, I love all of them (Yes even the Moira one too).**

 **The vote is still going so pick the ships right here [Don't be shy].  
Current votes :  
Mercy x Pharah: 0  
Mercy x Genji: 2  
Mercy x Moira: 0  
Mercy x Someone else: 0**


	10. Task 10: A Reunion?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch**

 **(A Fairy Tail & Overwatch story)**

 **Task 10: A Reunion?**

* * *

The flight have been long do to an unexpected weather changes but nonetheless they have manage to return to Gibraltar in just under seven hours of stopping from town to town to refuel Emily's shuttle, but it took way too long for Chelia's liking. The shuttle slowly descend onto the landing pad and gently landed, Angela announce their arrival and opens the shuttle door. Both Zenyatta and Chelia carefully pick up Genji and transported him towards the infirmary with Angela leading them to it. The sky god slayer got more nervous and nervous the closer she's reaching the infirmary, to the point that her hand started to get pretty sweaty. They soon reaches the front of the infirmary and-

"What happen to the wall?" Genji asked, staring at the tape that poorly tried to conceal the inside. Chelia caught sight of blue hair in between the gaps.

"Accident from a misunderstanding" was the only thing Angela willing to say before she stops and turn to look at Genji "Before I forget, Lena wanted me to tell you that she said hi"

"Oh, that's wonderful. Where is she anyway?" he asked, looking around the building. Angela snorts and ducks down the tape "You'll see, trust me she isn't that far from us" they soon follow her in and saw that Lena is sleeping on Angela's chair, drool running down her mouth as she snores loudly. The blonde haired doctor shook her awake "Lena wake up, I need to use this table" the brown haired woman groan and turn her head to the side, Angela sigh and push her chair away from the table and into the corner of the room and address the three new arrival "Put Genji next to Wendy's bed and I'll take care of Genji"

Zenyatta nodded his head and was about to move his student to his bed but notice that Chelia haven't move the omnic monk saw his youngest student stare at one particular bed, more specifically Wendy's bed "Young Chelia?" the god slayer was jolted out of her thoughts before looking at her master.

"Huh? What is it master?" the young slayer asked, eyes drifting towards the first bed. Zenyatta smiled(?) at the pink haired girl "Help me move Genji to the bed, then you may be by your friend side" Chelia eyes lit up and nodded her head. Both of them move towards the bed and slowly rested Genji on top of it. After that the god slayer moves towards the other bed and stare at her friend bedridden form. Wendy looks so peaceful, her chest raising and falling as her lungs inhale and exhale air, the beeping sound of the heart monitor indicates a steady rhythm, it's as if she's merely sleeping. The pink haired girl let out a watery smile and gently grabs the unconscious girl hand "Hey Wendy….. We're finally together again…." She sadly said, lifting the blue haired girl hand to her cheek, Wendy didn't answer as expected. Chelia then heard something being out down next to her, she turn her head to the side and saw Angela putting a chair next to her and silently left to tend Genji, the sky god slayer smile with gratitude and sit on it "Wendy…. Now that I'm here can you please wake up?" no response "Doctor Ziegler said that you were unconscious for a week….. it's time to wake up…." tears slowly fall down her cheek as her best friend didn't respond, frustration and helplessness begin to built up inside of her. The pink haired girl put Wendy's hand down and raises both of her hand hovers it just above the younger girl torso, blue-ish light began to emit as she uses her healing magic to help the recovery faster. Minutes have gone by and sweat began to form on her forehead, she begins to notice that the sky dragon slayer body is rejecting her magic so she stops and gritted her teeth "Why? Why isn't my magic working?!" she asked herself as she slumps into her chair. She hiccups as she cries, she was so useless, and this wouldn't have happen if she was being more vigilant in their mission. She lays her head on the side of the bed and closes her eyes, tired both physically and mentally.

* * *

On the other side of the bed, Angela closes the curtain separating the two beds to give herself and the two girls some privacy. The blonde haired doctor took her clipboard and scans it, Genji turn his head to the side, his mask remove and was now placed on top of the table. Zenyatta notice his student staring at the curtain "Are you feeling guilty my pupil"

"Yeah…" he answers "I was the one who did that to Chelia's friend and in turn I hurt her"

"Do not blame yourself to harshly Genji. You are only doing what you think was right" the cyborg gave his master a side glance.

"That doesn't change the fact that I hurt a young girl master. I could have accidentally killed her and Chelia will be devastated" he said eyes downward, unable to make eye contact with his master. Zenyatta's beads float in circles as he hums, thinking his words carefully.

"Even if you are blaming yourself Genji, do not forget that young Wendy herself is to be blamed for her own injuries" Genji turn his head towards his master, eyes widen in shock.

"That's not what happen master. I was the one who injured her" the omnic monk blankly stares at his student.

"You have tried to reason with her and yet she still attacks you. She could have stop but she did not. Both of your injuries could have been prevented if she simply stops"

"But… She's innocent"

"No she is not, my pupil. Young Chelia had told us stories about her friend, and from what I could gather from all of it is that she will undoubtedly kill you if given the chance" the omnic monk said seriously "Do not let her age clouded your judgment, she maybe young but her hands are as tainted as yours"

Genji was eerily silent, contemplating on his master words. Zenyatta pressing his palm together "I will leave you to your thoughts for now. Goodbye for now" the omnic hovers out of the closed off bed and went somewhere else. The cyborg stares at the ceiling, thinking back towards his fight. As much as he hated to admit it his master is correct, he saw the way Wendy looks at him, it's a keen to a predator waiting restlessly to kill its prey, who knows what will happen to him if he didn't use his dragon. He then realizes that maybe Wendy isn't as innocent as she appears. But before he can continue on he heard Angela sigh and put her notepad on the table, next to his mask. She begin to prepare all the equipment and the replacement component on two separate work tables "Alright, let's get-"

"Angela wait" Genji said. Angela stops what she's doing and looks at him questioning "How much do you know Wendy"

The blonde haired doctor gazes at him from the corner of her eyes and slowly put down her equipment "It depends on what you _want_ to asked"

"What kind of girl do you think she is?" he asked. Angela begins to think.

"Destructive and caring" was her answer, quick and simple.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, slightly confused. The blonde haired doctor let out a sigh, remembering their very first encounter.

"When she first woke up she was having a 'tantrum' and destroys our wall. Because she was concern about her friend" Angela answers staring at the curtain and lightly rubs her back.

"So she was the one who did that to the wall. After seeing what she can do first hand I'm not that surprise" Genji said to himself. Angela caught what he said but remains silent "Do you know anything about her past? And what do you think about it"

The blonde doctor went quite and closes her eyes "It's surprisingly sad if I'm being honest. The stories she told us made me realize something quite…. Unnerving, let's put it that way"

"Unnerving? Why?" the cyborg asked, intrigue. Angela opens her eyes and made eye contact with him.

"When we were arguing about Wendy's trustworthiness I may or may not indirectly suggest that she is a soldier" she took a deep breath "And I was right. She's a child soldier"

"I…. can actually see it. The way she fights although still amateurish and unrefined is effective enough that any normal people without fighting experience or new recruits will be soundly defeated" Genji said and then look downwards to stare at his body. Angela notice what he was doing and confirmed her theory "So I was right. You were the one who Wendy fought"

The cyborg smiled at her "Yes, although the only reason why she almost defeat me was because I wasn't prepare to fight someone with that kind of capability"

"And the reason why you survive is because she hasn't fully recovered from her injuries and was fighting with half her strength" she dryly counters. He nervously laughs and mumbles a quite 'I guess'. The blonde haired doctor just shook her head and grabs her equipments "Now let's get started"

"Of course, go on a head Doctor Ziegler. I'm at your Mercy" Genji teased. Angela just rolled her eyes before letting out a tiny smile.

* * *

Lena groans as she slowly awake from sleep, she open her eyes but quickly close it again from the intense light. She rubs her eyes to get rid of her drowsiness and open it once again. Once she did she notices two things. First, she's in a dimly lit corner away from Angela's table. And second, she notices that there was someone new in the room, a pink haired girl sleeping next to her unconscious teammate. Raising her eyebrows in confusion the brown haired woman stands up from her sitting position and went towards the mysterious girl side, she stands behind her with curiosity, Lena had never seen this girl before so she decide to wake her up to get some answer. She extended her hand towards the young girl shoulder, her hand was about to touch the mysterious girl shoulder and-

"I would not do that if I were you" a calming smooth metallic voice tells her. Lena nearly shrieks in before covering her mouth with both hands, she turn her head towards the source of the voice and found a hovering omnic monk who chuckles in amusement "My sincere apology. I did not mean to frighten you Miss Oxton"

"I… Its okay mate, you didn't mean to do it so I forgive you. Aaaaand how do you know my name Mr…." the brown haired woman asked looking at the omnic suspiciously, she doesn't know why but the omnic looks familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta, Miss Oxton. And as to how I know you… Doctor Ziegler informs me in our flight to your base" he answers truthfully. Lena eyes widen when she finally remember why he looks familiar (And him giving out his name also helps).

"Wa- Wait! You said your name is Tekhartha Zenyatta right? Does that mean you know Mondatta?" the brown haired woman asked, she needs to know. Zenyatta looks surprise at her but only for a moment.

"Indeed I know him. He and I are- were brothers" the omnic monk correct himself, he almost let it slip. Lena bit down her lip and look down on the ground "Miss Oxton?"

"I'm…. I'm sorry Zenyatta… I… couldn't protect Mondatta from being assassinated by Amél- no. Widowmaker. If only I tried harder then…" the brown haired woman said full of regret and shame. Zenyatta stare at her "We cannot change the past Miss Oxton. While my brother passing is saddening and he will be greatly miss, what have been done have been done and we need to accept it. Even if it brought great pain to us"

Lena turn her gaze towards him sadly "Do you miss him?"

"Always, and that is why I will continue to spread my teaching, he would not have been happy with me if I continue to mourn him" the omnic monk exclaims. The brown haired woman let out a tiny smile before something crosses her mind.

"Zenyatta, if you're part of the Shambali's then why haven't I or other people I guess… know about you" she asked. He let out a hum and hovers closer to her.

"Unlike my brothers and sisters, I disapprove off their method. They believe that spreading their teaching publicly will fix the omnics and human tension while I believe that interpersonal connection and engagement is the greatest teacher. That is why we part ways" he explains.

"I see… That's interesting. Good to know" Lena said, not knowing how to answer. Zenyatta chuckles "Are there anymore question that you would like to ask me Miss Oxton?"

Cheeks turning red from embarrassment the brown haired woman clear her throat "Actually I do….. Do you know who she is?" she points her finger to the sleeping girl beside her.

"I do. She is Chelia Blendy, a citizen of Earthland and the sky god slayer" Lena eyes widen, jaws falling down in disbelieved and stare at the slumbering girl.

"Wendy is going to go _bonkers'_ when she wakes up" she concludes, it got her thinking now that Wendy found her friend does it mean that their partnership is over, she understand that it was the condition that got her willing to help. This did make her feel sad a bit, as she found the young girl company pleasant to be around with. Zenyatta frowns(?) when he sense something from the unconscious girl, he lean closer to her "Strange… I sense something coursing inside young Wendy veins but I cannot tell what it is"

Lena gaze at him in surprise, she didn't expect him to notice but then again he is part of the Shambali's a group of omnic known for their supernatural powers "How could you tell?"

"I can sense it. It has a distinct pattern that course differently from her blood. An anomaly if you will" he said, the omnic monk grab Wendy wrist to check her pulse. Chelia slightly shift in her sleep.

"Angie did say that something is in the lad's body but she didn't know what it is. She said that thing is rejecting her healing beam" Lena explains, pointing at the Angela's staff.

"I see…" suddenly one of his beads separate from its place near his neck and float towards his palm, it turns gold and he move it above the blue haired girl and begin to heal her. The orb shone brightly as it tried to enter her body but was rejected "Hmmm…" he tried pouring more power into it. Then suddenly something unexpected happen, the orb loses its golden glow and cracks of electricity flows around it before the bead drops and hit the floor, broken. The brown haired woman kneels down and grabs it to inspect "It's completely broken Zenyatta, look" she stands up and shows it to him, the beads had scorch mark all over it. He took it from her hand and stare at it "You are indeed right. How interesting"

"Interesting? I mean I know it's interesting but it kind of destroyed one of your beads" she said, staring at it.

"While you are right Miss Oxton, whatever it is its strong enough to damage one of my beads but weak enough not to destroy it" Zenyatta said, putting the broken bead on his lap. Lena scratches her head in confusion "So… What does this mean?"

"I do not know. This is new to me as much as it is to Doctor Ziegler. I can tell that it is not harming her body but only kept foreign object out of it, other than that it is a mystery to even I" he explains. The omnic notice Chelia shifting in her sleep so he turn his attention towards Lena "Now, can you tour me around your base Miss Oxton. I want to see for myself the organization that Genji spoke highly about"

"Uhhh…. Sure! No problem, just follow me!" the brown haired woman lead the omnic out of the infirmary. Once their gone Chelia open her eyes and turns her head to the side staring at slumbering Wendy, there was something inside of her friend that Doctor Ziegler and Zenyatta doesn't know about. The god slayer absentmindedly brush the stray hair covering her friend face before letting out a sigh and closes her eyes once again, not wanting to deal with it just yet.

* * *

"Athena, has Reinhardt contacted us yet?" Winston asked, currently using his computer. The giant gorilla was searching for the rest of Overwatch operative that still alive, after finding out that some of his friend death in the news either by 'accidents' or 'health problem' Winston thought that it was too much of a coincidence that they died one after another in the span of a week, he wouldn't have suspected anything if there is only one or two death but a former Overwatch member died rapidly in a span of a week, it's too suspicious.

"No he hasn't Winston" Athena answers.

"I see…. What about Torbjörn? Jesse? Kimiko? Mirembe? Singh? Liao? Anyone?" he asked, tapping away on his keyboard.

"Negative, none have contact us beside Genji and Reinhardt" the AI replied back. Letting out a sigh the giant gorilla lean on his chair in exhaustion, he hasn't been getting any sleep since yesterday, too much thing had happen in a span of a week. After their last mission in France they decide to lay low a bit since the destruction that Wendy causes attract too much unwanted attention to them. The news was widely talked about and have people speculated, because of the witness and the testimonies of the terrorist Wendy existence have become rather _in_ famous. Some believe she's a new hero they so desperately need while other fear her for her destructive ability. The situation was a total mess but there still beneficial thing that they can take advantage off, with people and the UN continue to try a found out about the mysterious hero they can use it to silently revive their organization without their meddling but on the other hand the issue with the continued death of Overwatch agents weight heavily on Winston consciousness. Talon, an organization created to bring chaos onto the world and one of the members had broken in and tried to steal the data from his computer. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that they're hunting former Overwatch agent so no one can oppose them. There's too many things that he don't know about and it scared him, is this what the late Commander Morrison always felt whenever there is a threat that the world doesn't know about, if so then what could he do? He was just a scientist not a leader, someone like Angela or even Lena can make a better leader then him. Not to mention the many problems they're facing reaching from simple things like decent equipment to money, if things kept on going the way it is right now they won't be able to even revive their beloved organization. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Winston grabs a tube of peanut butter and a banana, he need to stop thinking and try to relax or else he will get a headache at the wrong time.

"Winston" Athena calls him "Hmmm?" he had a piece of peanut butter covered banana in his mouth and in currently chewing at it.

"There is an incoming transmission from an unknown source" she said, grabbing his attention. Winston uses his feet to type on his keyboard, trying to decrypts its source. The screen flickers and displays the caller face "Jesse?"

"Howdy Winston. Long time no see" Jesse Mccree answers, tilting his hat in acknowledgment "Heard you fella's trying to revive our old organization. I want in on it" that bit of news manages to ease up the giant gorilla.

"That's wonderful news! We are all gathering in Gibraltar until further notice. I will inform you everything once you and Reinhardt arrive in our base" Winston said enthusiastically, after a week of stress some good news was appreciated.

"Will do, but first I gotta go somewhere else. Something came up n' I'm currently in France. I'm going to stay here for awhile n' maybe wait for the old man too while I'm at it" the futuristic cowboy said, taking a puff out of his cigarette. The giant gorilla raises his eyebrows, confused.

"France? Why are you there?" Winston asked the last thing that happen in France was just the terrorist attack and nothing out of the ordinary as far as his concern.

"There something unusual there and I like to investigate it before I gather with y'all. No hard feeling right Winston?" Jesse asked his old friend. The giant gorilla shook his head "Good then, I'll stay in contact for now on ya big gorilla. If I ever need help I can trust you folks to back me up like old time sake" Winston smiles at his friend words. Even thought back in the old days the both of them are in different department, he being in the research and science department and Jesse being in Blackwatch, Jesse always bring him a banana and peanut butter every time he visit.

"Yes like old time sake" the giant gorilla said before something crosses his head. The futuristic cowboy smile back at his friend and took his cigar off to snuff it out "Well then, I'll be off-"

"Jesse wait! Before you cut off our feed there is something important that I would like to asked you" hearing the serious tone of his friend Jesse smile drop and look at him seriously.

"Well what are you wait'n for shoot" Winston nodded his head while putting his food down "What happen to your old transmission? You nearly gave me a heart attack when we receive an unknown transmission"

The futuristic cowboy frowns and looks to the side "Yah, 'bout that… Skeleton face tried to take me out when I was heading here. Manage to lose him n' discarded my old badge n' get a new one"

"So his after you too" Winston said grimly. Jesse caught what his friend said and narrows his eyes.

"After me too? Winston is there something you haven't told me or the other about?" the giant gorilla let out a sigh and took of his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose "The last couple of days there have been…. Accidents and murders around the world, I usually don't pay too much attention to news like this but…. The victims are former Overwatch member. All of them"

The futuristic cowboy frowns at the news "Is Xiao one of them?" Winston closes his eyes and nodded, he can hear Jesse cursing on the other side of the channel "I'm currently trying to contact the others before I receive your transmission but I'm afraid that Talon will try and hack our transmission"

"Ah, shit that's a problem. What about the other? Do they know?" the futuristic cowboy asked, looking expectantly at him.

"Not yet, but I will soon. We've been busy since Genji arrive here. Granted it's because we only have Angela, Lena, and a new recruits in our base" the giant gorilla explains. Jesse whistle at him, clearly impressed.

"New recruits? Man you folks work fast" he said with a grin "You said Genji's with you right? How is he? We haven't done catching up for a while now"

Winston gaze at him nervously, not knowing what to say. Unfortunately for him Jesse notice it and is now looking concern "What happen to him Winston!"

"I….." he loudly clears his throat "Genji is currently in the med bay, he suffers severe damage to his body and is now tended by Angela"

"How 'severe' is it?" Jesse asked, looking suspiciously at his friend, Winston had always downplayed a dire situation whenever he realize it or not. The giant gorilla let out a sigh.

"He… Can only use his left hand and move his head"

"Shit, was it Talon? Are they the one who did it?" the futuristic cowboy asked voice relatively calm but slightly strain.

"Fortunately no, he was attack by one of our new member by accident" Winston answers embarrassingly. Jesse blinks multiple times, trying to process the information.

"Accident? How- Ohhh I get it, you folks didn't tell her about him didn't ya?" he said with a large grin. Winston blankly looks at him, but deep down he is very embarrass "Anyway, how the hell did she manage to do that? Genji's stubborn as a mule; there's no way he'll go down like a punk"

"Well… How should I put it? You may or may not believe me but our new recruit is actually a… young girl" the giant gorilla slowly said. Jesse raises his eyebrows, clearly confused.

"A young girl? So what, ya'll recruit me when I was still green. That ain't something to complain about" the futuristic cowboy shrugs, not understanding his friend concern.

"Jesse, she's thirteen years old" the line become silent. Jesse was speechless and did a double take before the information started to sink in.

"A… thirteen years old… is she someone special or…." The futuristic cowboy trails off, still slightly speechless.

"She is special… other worldly special" Winston simply said, because he knew that without seeing it for himself Jesse wouldn't believe him.

"Ya know what? I'll meet the lil' girl when I get there anyway. I feel like your' about to drop something big at me n' I would like to prepare myself first if you don't mind" the futuristic cowboy said, looking highly uncomfortable, he has a feeling that it'll be just as complicated as the slipstream incident.

"Not at all, I can understand where your concern comes from. Believe me, Angela and I was very much baffled by her story" the giant gorilla said, he can perfectly sympathize with the cowboy.

"Right… thanks. Anyway, it's good seeing you again ya big ape, its nice seeing a familiar face from time to time" the futuristic cowboy sincerely said with a big smile "Now I'm gonna destroy this phone, just in case" Jesse said before cutting off the transmission. Winston lean on his chair, relieved that he somewhat manage to get in contact with an old friend. The giant gorilla picks up his graduation photo and stares at it, he caresses its glass surface before he gently put it down and stands up from his chair "Athena how is your new upgrade?"

"Functional and running smoothly Winston" the AI response, Winston nodded his head before heading down towards his lab and he had a lot of work to do, starting with some better communication channel.

* * *

Chelia slowly wake up from her sleep, one thing she notices in her drowsy state is that the infirmary was dark and someone drops a white coat around her. The god slayer takes it off from around her shoulder and slowly rose from her bent position and stretches; she can feel her stiff body loosens some of its tension. Looking at the clock on the wall she read that it was already way pass midnight. The pink haired girl turn her head towards Wendy's bed, she let out a tiny gasp when she realize that the bed was empty. Panic began to rose as her mind kept creating scenarios with undesirable outcome, she then lightly slap herself with both hands to calm down, now wasn't the time to be panic she needed to think. Chelia put her hand on top of the bed, it was still slightly warm but warm nonetheless, which mean that her friend hasn't gone far. She silently ran out of the infirmary (But not before checking on Genji) and heading towards outside, she stops right in front of tower looking structure with (white long pipe?). She look around the place, she knows Wendy if she felt troubled or want to be alone she usually go to the highest place she could find. The sky god slayer decide to climb the tower and look around the base, times like this is when Chelia wishes she had Wendy's nose right now. The pink haired girl continue to look around before she notice a shift in the air, she turn around and saw a blue gust of wind from the beach. Not bothering to get down the tower, the god slayer uses her sky magic to shots herself towards the source of the disturbance, in that first launch she only manage to cover half the intended distance she aims for so she use her magic to help her glide the rest of distant. Once she's near the ground she did a combat roll and sprint the rest of way, she can see a faint silhouette standing all by themselves. She finally reaches the beach and come to halt as she was out of breath but her eyes focused on the back of her friend body. Wendy sensing someone behind her turns around and readying herself to fight if necessary, but what she didn't expect was to see Chelia standing just a couple of feet in front of her looking exhausted. Wendy eyes widen in shock "Chelia?"

Chelia give her friend a tiny smile "Wendy…"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been extremely sick this month. And also because of school, anyway if you haven't notice my writing may seem to be a flimsy and I have a good explanation to that, in the time I was sick I haven't write anything and kind of lost my groove but if I continue to write this then it'll probably return, we just have to be patient. But nevertheless it's done and I will happily say I see you in the next chapter.**

 **The vote is still going so pick the ships right here [Don't be shy].  
Current votes :  
Mercy x Pharah: 0  
Mercy x Genji: 3  
Mercy x Moira: 0  
Mercy x Someone else: 0**

 **P.S: I'm sorry if my Mcree impression is shit. I'm not an American so I don't know how they usually talk. Please don't sue me.**


	11. Task 11: Bittersweet Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch**

 **(A Fairy Tail & Overwatch story)**

 **Task 11: Bittersweet Ending?  
**

* * *

"Chelia?" Wendy look on in disbelieve, clearly not trusting her eyes. Chelia nodded her head, smiling with tears at the corner of her eyes. The sky dragon slayer eyes widen before tears pour down "CHELIA!" she ran towards her friend. Chelia tried to choke back a sob and also ran towards her friend; they meet in the middle of their path and hug each other tightly. Tears of joy and relieved wash over them as week of separation has finally come to a closed, the god slayer couldn't contain her sobs and hold her friend tighter, as if afraid that if she let go then Wendy will disappear. They stay in that position for what felt like hours before breaking off to look at each other better "Wendy… I'm so glad you're alright"

"I've been through worse" the blue haired girl let out a short laugh "You should know that by now"

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying" the god slayer said with a huff, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Wendy smile sadly at her friend "I miss you Chelia"

"I miss you too. You don't know how stressful this past week has been for me" the pink haired girl sadly smiles back, eyes looking downwards to the white sand below her. She for whatever reason can't spit it out.

"You're right, I probably can't" the young dragon slayer said with a strain smile "I was unconscious. So I probably miss much"

"I was extremely worried when I saw you lying on that bed" Chelia finally said "I thought that you were dying since my healing magic can't even heal you. I felt useless and… helpless"

"Chelia…" Wendy started before she was cut off when Chelia continue to talk.

"But then I heard Miss Oxton and Master Zenyatta talking about you. They said there was something in it but they don't know what it is" she took a deep breath "They say it isn't dangerous, but it's also lethal… What is happening to you Wendy? Please I need to know"

Wendy lifting her hands and stares at it, she somewhat knows what's wrong with her body but she wasn't sure enough to tell her friend, maybe when she has found a concrete proof "I….. don't know Chelia… I mean, I don't feel bad. In fact I felt good… great even!" the dragon slayer balm her hand and let air gather around it "I felt…. In tune with my power it's amazing!" as if to prove her point, the sky dragon slayer turns around and shot her hand forward, a powerful currants of air shot forward from her fist, cutting the sand and ocean in half while the debris and other items got blown away from the sheer pressure. The pink haired girl closes her eyes as she brought her hands up to her face; the intensity of the blast nearly blinded her. The attack subsided and the ocean begins to reshape itself, covering the area that severely lacked water. Chelia lowers her hand gawks at the damage created by it. The beach was decimated and leaves a large crater that spreads out and filled with sea water, most of the sand was blown away by the force and the trees behind them have fallen down. Wendy felt… giddy, she doesn't know why but it was rather addicting, she hasn't felt this powerful since she obtained her dragon force "I just tested it out a few time when all of you were asleep and I never felt so powerful in all of my life!"

The sky god slayer looks at her friend in horror, the way the blue haired girl said and expressed her new found ability it's as if she was enjoying it, _really_ enjoying it. Chelia took a closer step towards the younger girl and when she did she notice that something is off with her eyes, there is a slight blue-ish hue in her friend irises or maybe it is just the moon light since it is still dark "Wendy I think we should go back… it's already late and… you need you're rest" the young dragon slayer raises her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why? I'm not tired anymore and I don't really feel like going back to the infirmary right now" she gaze back at the ocean "Besides, I'm healthy enough to move so I don't see the point of returning anyway" Wendy exclaims, gathering air around her fist to try another attack. Chelia frowns at her, doesn't Wendy understand that she was worried. She grabs the younger girl shoulder "Wendy seriously? Just because you're fine now doesn't mean you're okay. Let's just go back for now"

The sky dragon slayer casually shrugs of her hand without looking "If you want to go back just go back, I wanted to test this out more"

"Wendy… can't you see that I'm just worried about you. I have been feeling like this since a week ago when I found out that you were hurt… and now that I see you again you're going to just… dismiss me" the pink haired girl said, hurt evident in her eyes as her friend is being insensitive "Is testing your new found power more important than your own well being? Is it more important than me being concern for you? Don't you care how I feel about you?!" not long after the god slayer said those last words the blue haired girl turn around and look at her in mixture of shock and horror with a hint of anger.

"What? No! I _do_ care about your feelings Chelia! Don't put your words into my mouth; all I wanted to do is to test this thing out and finding out more about this power!" Wendy said, clearly doesn't like being implied to be uncaring. Chelia breath hitches as she caught the little slip up and glares at her intensely "So… you do know what's wrong with yourself. Or at least you know something"

"I- uh….. don't know what you're talking about?" the sky dragon slayer nervously said, finally noticing the she slip up she made. She slowly distance herself from her friend "I mean…. Forget everything I said and let's go back to the watchpoint!" she hurriedly said before using her magic to proper herself into the forest, moving as fast as she could to avoid answer questions that the pink haired girl no doubt have. Leaving the god slayer alone on the beach, it took her a moment to realize that she was duped but when she did the god slayer let out a gasp and instantly use her magic to propel herself to the dragon slayer location.

"Hey! Wendy, get back here this instant! I'm not done talking to you! Come back here and tell me everything that's wrong with you!" Chelia shouts out, chasing at her friend retreating form.

"Nothing is wrong with me! I'm one hundred percent fine! Nothing to worry about!" the blue haired girl shouts back, increases her speed, hoping that she could lose the god slayer. It almost works as the pink haired girl slowly disappeared out of sight but alas it was not meant to be. With one last air push the god slayer manage to tackle her friend to the ground, the dragon slayer let out a yelp as she felt her friend body collided with hers and loses her balance. They rolled around the ground before stopping in to a clearing; the young dragon slayer let out a groan and felt a weight on top of her body and opens her eyes "No more running! Tell me what's wrong with you Wendy and no more lies!" Chelia pants out, clearly tired from chasing her.

The sky dragon struggle in her friend clutches, she let out a few grunts as the god slayer tighten her hold "I… want a time out!" she comically said.

"Well you don't get one unless you tell me!" she said, looking at the younger girl angrily. The blue haired girl struggle a bit more before realizing their current position and when she did her face turn bright red. The pink haired girl is currently sitting at her abdomen with her legs cradling her waist, both her hand holding the blue haired girl shoulder, and their face just inches apart from one another. Wendy can actually feel her older girl breath hitting her skin from how close they are. The dragon slayer decides to do a different method and let out a sigh, hoping that it will work "I already told you I don't know anything, can't you see that this isn't important. I'm still alive and I'm feeling alright, nothing bad is going to happen to me just because I was letting out some excess energy" she somehow manage not to stutter her words which did surprise her a bit "If I know anything I've already tell you by now right?" she really hoped that her red cheek isn't visible by the moon light.

"I don't believe you. I know you Wendy we've lived together for a month I know when you're lying to me. You're not a good liar, I can easily tell it" eyes narrowing the god slayer look at her suspiciously.

" _I can be when I wanted to"_ the dragon slayer mumbles and averted her eyes to the side, slightly offended by the accusation. She suddenly heard a ruffling noise from above her, the blue haired girl pushes Chelia off of her and they switch position, the older girl tuck below her while she covers her with her body, Wendy focus her attention towards the noise. Her eyes narrowing as the shaking intensify, she put her hand on top of the older girl chest to prevent her from getting up "Chelia be quite" she whispers to her friend, something inside of her felt strange, it's as if the only thought in her head is to protect her friend and get rid of the threat in front of her. Letting out a low growl she readied herself to tackle the threat before a familiar smell hit her nostrils and she blink in surprise "Wait… Emily?" true to her words, the 'threat' that she was preparing to attack was just Emily, who look just as surprise as she was "What are you doing here?" the dragon slayer asked, staring at the woman who she haven't seen for over a week.

"I can ask you the same thing, why are you all the way out here with I presume to be your girlfriend" Emily asked, looking at their current position. The blue haired girl looks at her questioningly "Girl… friend?"

The red haired woman nodded her head with a teasing smile and points her finger at them "Why else would you be in that position"

"Po… si… tion?" Wendy down and her face turn bright red, her hand had accidentally grab one of Chelia's breasts, who is currently at lost for words and looking off to the side in embarrassment. The dragon slayer let out a shriek and instantly jump away al while apologizing to her. The sky god slayer just nodded her head and look away from her friend, not trusting herself to look at her at the moment. Feeling pity for the both of them Emily decides to speak to release the tension from the uncomfortable atmosphere "I can see that you've recovered Wendy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, nothing felt off or weird. _And she's not my girlfriend_ " the blue haired girl mumbles the last part, averting her eyes from her friend feeling ashamed by her action (Even though in was unintentional). She then turns her attention towards the red head "Anyway, what are you doing here Emily? Didn't you have some important things you've been working on since a week ago?"

"That's why I'm here. I need to ask Winston some….. help with a certain things" Emily cryptically said, clearly not willing to tell her in detail. The blue haired girl raises her eyebrows "Is it really that important that you can't tell me? Even only a little?"

The red head look apologetic at her and shook her head "I can't Wendy. It's too important, even if I just tell one person like Lena"

"I see… well, this is your work so I won't ask anymore. Let's all head back to Gibraltar, it's already pretty late and… yeah… you know…" Wendy sneaks a quick glance at Chelia, who still remain completely silent. The sky dragon slayer felt really guilty right now, not just because of the groping thing but also for lying, at least until she can figure it out on her own. She stands up and offers her hand to the pink girl "Chelia… uhhhh… let's go" the god slayer stares at the outstretch hand and grab it, the younger girl firmly hold their hands and pull her onto her feet. They awkwardly stare at each other not knowing what to say before the sky god slayer give her a tiny almost unnoticeable smile "Thanks…" the blue haired girl nodded her head, giving the older girl a shy smile. Seeing the scene in front of her played out Emily couldn't help but smile, those two are so utterly clueless that it's cute "Alright kids, let's all go back or else the others will get worried and-"

"Freeze! You tossers!" Lena shouts pointing her guns at them, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. The three of them jump up in surprise and turn towards her, Wendy was the one who address their uninvited guest "Lena? Why are you here? Or better yet how did you find us?" the youngest girl notice the duel pistols the brown haired woman brandishing "And why are you pointing that guns at us?"

The brown haired woman lowers her guns when she recognizes her friends "Wendy? Em? Chelia? Why are you here?"

"Just talking and enjoying the night sweetie" Emily answers, smiling to her girlfriend "I went to Gibraltar to talk to Winston and saw Wendy and her friend here talking in the infirmary. So I decide to bring them outside since Wendy looks like she really needs it"

Both of them look taken aback by what the red haired woman just said they didn't expect Emily to cover for them since there isn't anything worth noting to lie about in their opinion. Lena raises her eyebrows clearly curious "Well I can understand the lad needing some fresh air after what happen to her but why are you going out this far? Couldn't you all just stay in the base perimeters? It's dangerous right now and Angie's been searching for you for quite some time now and when she found you all the way out here she's going to go bonkers for like the third time in a week, which is a new record for her by the way. Good job Wendy" the brown haired woman reminds the dragon slayer, giving the younger girl a smile, leaning more towards sympathy but still a hint of pride. The blue haired girl sigh in exasperation, the young girl really hope that Angela still asleep or else she's going to be passive-aggressively scolded again in the blonde haired doctor unique way. Meanwhile Chelia continue to gaze at Lena, there something off about the way the brown haired woman in front of her just suddenly appearing and point those guns at them but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly she felt a chill running down her spine and she look around her surroundings, trying to pinpoint the source of her discomfort. Apparently she's not the only one who notice as Wendy begin to sniff the air and let out an animalistic growl which Lena and Emily took notice off "Wendy what's wrong" the red haired woman asked, clearly confused "Lena, Emily, we're not alone here" Lena eyes widen before she whip up her guns and point it at the forest behind her. They unconsciously surrounds Emily, protecting her from the potential line of fire since she's the only none combatant among them. Not long after they made their formation a deep chilling laugh echo's through the forest. Now the god slayer understand why Lena had point her weapons at them "You're…" the brown haired woman whispers, now recognizing the enemy they're facing.

"Well, well, well… look what the monkey has brought out" a deep voice said, making all of them tensed.

"Do you know who this is Miss Oxton?" the god slayer asked, looking questioningly at her. The brown haired woman nodded her head "Sort of, I heard him from Winston back when I was the only one that answer his call. The bloke here apparently attacks him when he was just having a grub after a long day of work. He and his buddies tried to steal all of our member's data and locations from him" the sky dragon slayer eyes narrows, already not liking this person. She unconsciously wills the air to bend around them, making a protective shield that can't be seen by the untrained eyes. Lena slowly back away and put herself in front of Emily "Show yourself you coward!"

A man slowly walked out into the clearing in front of Lena "It's good to see you again Oxton… long time no see as they all say… how's life been treating you?" he sarcastically asked, slowly brandishing his duel shotguns and aiming it at them.

Both Wendy and Chelia move to the brown haired woman sides, ready to help in any way they can. Lena doesn't seemed to be phased by what the man said and instead aim her guns directly at him even if he has more powerful firearms then hers "How do you know my name?" she calmly asked but deep inside she was freaking out, if he can casually asked her things like that then how much does he know about her or better yet all of them. He let out a deep chuckle "Does it really matter Oxton? We know what you've been doing this whole time" the man then fixed his gaze onto the dragon slayer who glares at him "And we're aware of the blue haired brat you've recruited over there and frankly I don't see what so special about her"

Chelia watches her friend from the corner of her eyes, hoping that her friend don't try anything ridiculous or- "Why don't you try and find out then" the blue haired girl said, stepping in front of her friends. -There goes that hope. Both Emily and Lena seemed to have the same thought since they look at her in shock.

"This isn't good" the brown haired woman exclaims, staring at Wendy. She really hoped that the young dragon slayer know what she's doing or else their screwed. The man was clearly amused since his currently thoughtfully humming instead of laughing "You truly are foolish child-" he aim his guns at her, Wendy formed a stance with her arms spread out, wind gathering around her arms "-is what I would say if I want to pick a fight with you" he discarded his guns and crosses his arms "Fortunately for you, I didn't come here to kill anyone. I was here to… conform something and it seems it's true" his body become distorted as if his merging into the air itself "If the rumor is true then this isn't the last time you're going to see me and mark my word you will all be destroyed by my hand Overwatch" he said before turning into a smoke and disappearing just as Winston and Angela appeared from behind him.

"Lena! Did you found anyone!" the giant gorilla shouts, coming closer to them. The blonde haired doctor run pass Lena and went straight to the sky dragon slayer once she saw her, checking for any sign of injury.

"I did, it was that man you told me, the one who broke into our network before" the brown haired woman informed him, putting her pistols back into its place. Winston eyes widen in shock, out of the entire intruder that can infiltrate their facility it has to be him. The giant mammal let out a curse before looking at them all "This is not good. We all need to go back to the Watchpoint, just in case there are more intruders other than him" the other nodded their head but not before Angela firmly took hold of the blue haired girl arm, just from the touch alone Wendy can particularly feel the long lecture she's about to receive and sends the rest of her friends with a pleading look. Lena just turn her head to the side and whistle like nothing had happen, Chelia just give her a shrug and a quite sorry, Emily just smile sympathetically at her, and Winston didn't even notice her predicament. The young dragon slayer let out a defeated sigh, not looking forward to it. They proceed to return to their base in silence with each of them having their own thoughts on the situation at hand. They soon safely arrive back to their base to find out that Zenyatta have been waiting for their return, there is a person lying on the ground next to him, a floating purple orb hovering above him. Chelia look surprise to find him there "Master, who is that man?"

"Master?" Wendy stares back and forward at her friend and the floating omnic questioningly.

"Ah! I am glad to see you have returned safely. It would appear that we have an unexpected guest on our hand" he gesture to the person "I found him just outside of your lab Mr. Winston, it would seem that he was trying to get inside"

"I see, well thank you Zenyatta. Lena and I will put it in our cells" the giant gorilla said, adjusting his crooked glasses ' _I hope the cells still in conditions. I haven't gone in there for the last couple of years'_ he muses, lifting the man onto his massive shoulder, the difference between they're size is a little bit funny. Winston turns towards the girls "Angela, Lena, you both comes with me. I need you both to guard and inspect his vital signs" they both nodded their heads. The giant gorilla walks towards the holding cell with Lena right behind him while Angela stays behind for a moment to talk to the dragon slayer "Wendy go back to the infirmary. I have to run some test on you after what happen to your body when you're unconscious, and no objection"

The blue haired girl almost let out a groan of frustration "But I'm fine Angela" the blond haired doctor give her a withering stare which made the younger girl shrink.

"I'm sure that's what most patients told you too and look what happen when it was life threatening" and that made the young dragon slayer wince and nodded her head in shame. She forgot that she herself was a healer and should have known the importance of being cautious. Meanwhile Chelia look at them both with a mixture of awe and frustration. On one hand she was happy that Wendy finally back off and let herself be examine but on the other hand she's furious that the dragon slayer brush off her demands but almost immediately accept Angela's, it made her feel unneeded. Just as the last thought appear the sky god slayer lightly shook her head and buried that thought deep inside her consciousness, she shouldn't think like that if anything she should feel grateful. The pink haired girl then grabs the younger girl hand and look at the blond haired doctor with a smile "Don't worry Doctor Ziegler, I will make sure that she won't try to escape from your observation when you get back. I'll make sure of it"

Angela nodded her head in gratitude and proceeds to walk to the holding cell "Come on Wendy let's get you to the infirmary. Master, Miss…" she trails off, not knowing what to call the red head. Emily seems to notice and smile at her "Walsh, Emily Walsh" the sky god slayer smile back "Miss Walsh, will you come and help me make sure Wendy get there without getting distracted"

The red haired woman shrug her shoulder "Alright, I have nothing else to anyway since Winston is occupied. And please call me Emily, calling me by my last name made me feel old" the pink haired girl nodded her head in understanding. And the omnic monk merely nodded at her invitation since he is planning to check on his older pupil.

Chelia then forcefully pulls Wendy towards the infirmary not waiting for the younger girl to protest with Emily and Zenyatta right behind them. The sky dragon slayer didn't resist and simply follow her "Sooooo… You and the omnic know each other?" she might as well make a casual talk on their way there.

"Yes, he and Genji was the one who found me and take care of me when we were separated, if it weren't for them who knows what will happen to me" she replied, remembering their first meeting. The blue haired girl nodded her head and stare at her friend arm "What happen to your hand?"

The god slayer look at her bandage hand, she almost forgot about it "It was broken when we were fighting that women, she just suddenly broke it without me noticing it" she moved her fingers one by one "When I met Master and Genji they tended my wounds and it was put on a sling for days"

"Couldn't you just instantly heal it? Like you usually do" the young dragon slayer asked, looking skeptical.

"I technically could, but it would raise suspicious and can get us into trouble so I only use a moderate amount" she experimentally twist her wrist back and forward "I finish healing it on the way here. I just forgot about it I guess"

Emily having listening to them both, look curiously at Chelia "So you can use healing magic like Wendy, Chelia?"

"More or less, my healing magic and Wendy's are a bit different" the sky god slayer explains "I can heal myself while Wendy can't, while Wendy can restore someone stamina when she heal a person while I can't" Wendy nodded her head, confirming her friend explanation. Zenyatta who have been silent decide to ask his own question "And why is that exactly?"

This time it was Wendy who answers "Well… It's because a dragon in term of magic capacity is higher than any creature out there, just below gods and devils themselves. There's also the difference that come from where we learn our magic. I was raised by a dragon there for I was thought how to act like one, aggressive, look big and powerful, and show them my might. Well before I learn how human really do things, I mean Grandeeney did try her hardest to teach me human manners but she usually stray from that lesson since she thought it was too boring and quickly change topic and-" the god slayer cut in "Wendy focus" nudging her friend with her elbow to remind her. Embarrass the dragon slayer clear her throat and give a tiny 'sorry' before continuing "Because I was always with her and she directly thought me dragon slaying magic, dragons are known for their superior strength, agility, stamina, endurance, and defense. The dragon slaying magic sort of infused with my dormant Ethernano and created this symbiotic relationship that resulted with…. This" she gesture to her whole body "And Chelia just learn her magic by a book. So nothing special happen to her" the older girl let out a quite 'Hey!' in the background which she promptly ignored, she seems to be doing this a lot lately, she wonders why. Emily quite hums, processing the information she received and she found something off about it "Wendy you said that you were raised by your mother… Grandeeney right?" the younger girl nodded "And you said she got bored easily with the topic and stray off, so how did she teach you how human behave?"

The blue haired girl stop walking, she looks surprise by the question "I… I don't know…. I mean….. I" she stutters, trying to remember any sort of lesson or meeting or anything at all in her memory but she can't find anything, it was as if it was never there. And now that she thinks about it there are so many things that she couldn't remember. How did Grandeeney manage to teach her how to write or read? Grandeeney's a dragon, she doesn't have a finger small enough to hold a pen or read and write Fioren's language and yet she somehow manages to understand it and thought her, which doesn't make any sense since she needs Porlyusica to write her secret arts and that was in her native language, it just doesn't add up. Wendy lowers her head and covers her face with her hand and lean on the closest wall she can find and slid down, just one simple question had manage to reveal a lot of misconceptions about her entire life, how could she have been so stupid as to not question so many obvious holes in her memory. Chelia couldn't help but feel sad for her friend, just by seeing her movement alone tells her that her friend was in shock, she turn her attention to Emily and Zenyatta "Can you both go ahead, please? I want to talk to her alone"

The two nodded their head and left, both of them understand the need for privacy by the two other worldly visitor. The sky god slayer smiles at them in gratitude and turn her full attention back to her friend, she took a step closer to her and kneels down so they were eye to eye "Wendy…" she softly call her, reaching out and gently take her friend hand and guide them away from her face "Look at me…. Please…." The younger girl did just that, which made the pink haired girl eyes widen, her irises have a pale blue hue starting from her pupil, upon further inspection it is actually spreading albeit very slowly. Swallowing her saliva, the sky god slayer took a deep breath to calm herself "Everything is going to be fine Wendy…" she tries to reassure her but judging by the glare she receive it didn't work. The dragon slayer swats her hand away "Everything is not fine Chelia! Can't you see that everything that I know could all be a lie!? I always thought that Grandeeney was the one who teaches me everything, and I never once doubt that until now! Until a complete stranger asks me a simple stupid question! And now I'm doubt my own memory and Grandeeney! Does she purposely erased it or is there more to this then it seems!? Does she loves me or is she just using me to be her host!?" with each words Wendy voice progressively grew louder and the more she vent the more she can feel a burning feeling inside her. The sky god slayer is taken aback by the ferociousness of the dragon slayer tone, leaving her at lost for words "W- Wendy! Calm-" she was cut off when the young dragon slayer abruptly stands up and shove her onto the other side of the wall by the collar of her shirt, she let out a yelp of pain when her back collided harshly on to the wall "'Calm down' Right!? That's what you want to say right!?" the blue haired girl shout, hand tightening around the older girl collar, straining the material and chocking her with it. Chelia wince, she can't breathe "You don't know anything about Grandeeney! So don't tell me to calm down!" Wendy piercing blue eyes seemed to bore into her and the sky god slayer felt a sudden chill running down her spine, and her lip suddenly felt dry, she watch as her friend pupil slowly turn into a pair of slits, a clear sign that she's becoming hostile. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath since she has to say it before she passes out.

"You're right, I don't. But what about you?" the pink haired girl quietly asked, which stop the younger girl from tightening her hands even further, letting her breath a little bit easier "If you know her so well then why are you doubting her" Wendy grip slacken slightly "If she doesn't love you then you wouldn't be the same person you are right now!" her hand begin to tremble "And if you don't believe in the very person who took care of you since you were still a child then it's the same as betrayal!" the dragon slayer fully let go of her friend clothes, Chelia took a deep breath from the lack of oxygen and slid down the wall onto a sitting position al while coughing. The blue haired girl brings both of her hands to her face, covering her face from view; she let out a sob before running away. Too a shame of herself to face her friend directly, its one thing to verbally lash out to a friend but it's another when you tried to hurt them. _'What is happening to me?'_ was Wendy last thought.

* * *

 **A Brand New World Arc: Ended**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it's been two months since I last updated and I'm truly sorry for that, it's just that I've been busy catching up on my studies, preparing for an exam to determent whenever I will graduate or not and thinking of what collage should I pick, in short my life have been a mess. And not to mention I kind of got stump by where this story is heading since I almost forgot what I was trying to write, which is why the last chapter I wrote something wrong and I'm too busy to fix it. And the story should continue on since I already started an arc for the next chapter of the story (Sorry if this chapter is all over the place, it's because the reason above).**

 **And special mention to RabidArmenian about your review, the Genji and Mercy thing isn't decided yet, I will wait for three more chapter and only then that the pairing will be determined and the next pairing will be voted too. So if you're a fan of the other ships then you better vote before it's too late. Thank you for reading this rant but nevertheless it's done and I will happily say I see you in the next chapter.**

 **The vote is still going so pick the ships right here [Don't be shy].  
Current votes :  
Mercy x Pharah: 2  
Mercy x Genji: 3  
Mercy x Moira: 0  
Mercy x Someone else: 0**


	12. Task 12: Resolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch**

 **(A Fairy Tail & Overwatch story)**

 **Task 12: Resolutions**

* * *

"WENDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Chelia shouts, running out of the building and into the courtyard. The god slayer frantically search for any sign of the younger girl but to no avail, she mentally kick herself for being so slow, she should have just stay quiet and be there for her and not running her mouth like that "Great job me, you did a really good job supporting her at her lowest moment" she let out a sigh and decide to just go back and let her friend cool down on her own, she probably really needed it too. The pink haired girl dejectedly walks towards the infirmary, this week have really been a disaster for poor Chelia, they both only talk for about five minutes and already thing got out of hand. The sky god slayer reaches the infirmary and enters it, she notices that Zenyatta and Emily are talking to Genji, who (Surprisingly) isn't using his mask and is still bedridden but looking even better compare to yesterday. She decide to make her presence known to them "I'm back everyone" the other turn their attention towards her, with Emily noticing that she come alone.

"Where is Wendy?" the red haired woman asked, leaning her head to the side to take a peak from behind her, expecting Wendy to show up just behind her.

"She's…. outside? Our talk didn't… get anywhere and I made her mad so she… left…" the god slayer tried to explain as best as she could since she herself doesn't really understand what happen, the dragon slayer is acting so differently from her usual self that she was too surprise to even pay attention to anything. Genji look at her worriedly, he can tell that his friend is confused but he doesn't know what to do since he's the only one that doesn't understand the situation. The omnic monk remain silent, his bids calmly spin around his neck, as if he was contemplating her words "Young Chelia… come and sit next to us, you must be tired"

The pink haired girl silently nodded, looking a bit downcast. She took the chair she used before and brings it with her friend side. Chelia put the chair beside Genji's bed and sit on it, before unceremoniously slump down on to his bed. The two standing figure look at each other silently. With Emily giving the omnic monk a 'You're her teacher do something' look and him giving her a blank stare in return. He then hovers next to the youngest girl side, and put his robotic hand onto her left shoulder "So tell me, what did you said to her that made her so upset?"

The god slayer let out a sigh "I just said that everything is going to be okay" she use both forearms to cover her eyes from the other view "It's a really dumb thing to say to her and she's gone who knows where by now… and I just don't know what to do beside waiting for her to come back" the pink haired girl turn her head to look at the floating omnic "Do you think what I did was wrong?"

Zenyatta gently stroke his youngest pupil shoulder "Perhaps it is, perhaps it is not. I cannot tell for sure. But from what I have observe from your friend and the stories you told us, is that your friend have a very strong will and unfortunately a fragile mind" he truthfully said. The sky god slayer remains silent before closing her eyes "So what should I do then? What am I supposed to do for her?"

"I do not know. She is your friend, among us you know her the most" he retracts his hand from her shoulder "And perhaps need to stop thinking what you should do, but what needs to be done. That is… if you still care for her"

The pink haired girl stares at the Omnic monk before her expression turn from that of confusion to determination, she abruptly stands up "Of course I care for her! She's my best friend! I will do anything for her! You'll see" and as abruptly as she stands up she ran out the room while accidentally ripping off the wall of tapes and run around a corner. Silence fell upon the room as Genji and Emily look awkwardly at each other, not knowing what to think of the sudden change of event. The cyborg clears his throat "Well, that happen… why would you do that for master?"

"I have two reasons my pupil. The first reason is to push young Chelia into the deciding her action and the second one… is because it might be funny" Zenyatta answer honestly, if he can change his facial expression there is no doubt that he would be grinning right now. He then face the other two resident of the room "Besides, young Chelia will return to us shortly"

The red haired woman rises her eyebrow and look at him confusingly "She will return shortly? What makes you so sur-" Emily was cut off mid sentence with the arrival of said girl, there was a faint red blush on both cheeks as she return to the room "I forgot that I don't know where Wendy went"

"There's your answer Emily" Genji said with a smirk. He shook his head, he doesn't know how but once again his master manage to surprise him, and he had to admit it is rather funny seeing the young girl like that. Emily casually shrugs her shoulders and decides to have a much needed walk, but not without Chelia noticing "Where are you going Emily?"

"Going outside for a bit, I need a change of scenery. You don't know how boring being coop up inside a building for too long can do to someone like me" the red haired woman said before heading towards the courtyard, she wanted to have a much needed chat with a certain blue haired girl, and she might just know where she is right now.

* * *

"Why did I do that to her?! What was I thinking?!" Wendy berates herself, pacing back and forward on the sand. She was currently on the beach, she doesn't know why she brought herself here, it's as if she was on autopilot and her first instinct was to get here and away from her friend. Once the sky dragon slayer mind cleared she realize just how much of a jerk she was to Chelia, her friend meant well and yet in her confuse and distress state she nearly hurt her in return, some friend she turn out to be. Taking a few deep calming breath, the young dragon slayer flop down onto the sand and lay on her back, staring at the sky above her. It was a truly beautiful night with the darken skies filled to the brim with all form of stars from tiny dots to larger more visible nights, the way the stars cluster together and in a line it's almost look like a path, a branching path that is. The blue haired girl closes her eyes, thinking back on her life once again. She remember clearly of Grandeeney and their time together and it brings a smile to her face but it soon turn into a frown when she remember vividly the day her mother disappears. She never felt so alone until she happen to meet Jellal or mystogan as he is known for in Fairy Tail, meeting him is one of the most treasured memory of her earlier days when she was so young, and yet he too also left her. Then come Cait Shelter, how much she misses her old guild and Roubal (even though he deceive her and Carla) it didn't change the fact that she still love him like he was her father and of course her guild, or in this case her tribe. And then Fairy Tail… the blue haired girl sometime wonders if her destiny is to be forever alone, finding new home and then leaving it to find another one, an endless cycle of happiness that inadvertently turns into bittersweet memories. Just imagining it made her eyes sting.

Just then she heard the sound of footsteps heading towards her direction, but oddly enough she didn't mind it one bit, if anything she wanted them to come close to her, she's too tired and drained to care anyway. Wendy heard them getting closer and suddenly stops, their shadow looming over her prone body, and then they move and the dragon slayer can hear the person sit next to her. One good sniff at the person and the young dragon slayer already knew who it was. Emily stare at the blue haired girl, she knew that the younger girl is still awake, the red haired woman have learn the see the sign that give away if someone was sleeping or not, she have her girlfriend to thank for "The night sky is really beautiful today don't you think?"

The blue haired girl doesn't know what to say or what to do, so she remains quite instead. Undeterred the red haired woman just continue on talking "You know, I just remembered. This is the place where I first found you"

That caught the younger girl attention and she becomes slightly tensed. Emily notices it almost immediately "I was bringing food for Lena and the other when this bright light flashes from the corner of my eyes. At first I was thinking whenever or not I should investigate the strange light, and I decide to just get it over with cautiously go towards the spooky light" the red haired woman let out a chuckle "Now that I think about it, I look like the first victim in a horror movie, too ignorant and stupid to see the danger right in front of them" Wendy at this point doesn't see the point in pretending anymore so she open her eyes and look at the older woman curiously. Emily turn towards her and smile "But I'm glad I did, or else I wouldn't have meet you"

"But… I'm just a random stranger, why would you help me?" the sky dragon slayer asked, she looks very confused. The red haired woman just giggled and lean back a bit "It's the right thing to do. That's my only reason"

The young dragon slayer look surprise by the answer but then again she should have expected it, after all she herself always help people without any reason other than it's the right thing to do "I guess it make sense. I'll definitely do it if I was in your position"

"I can tell when I was observing you" Emily turns to gaze at the night sky "You kept on worrying for your friend safety"

"That's… that's not really enough to know what type of person I am. Surely there's more" the young dragon slayer turns her head away from red haired woman.

"True and I do have more" Emily points her finger at the young girl "from you"

Surprise Wendy whip her head back to look at the older woman "From me? Ho- Oh… I get it"

"The stories you told us not only tell us your history Wendy but also your personality, who raise you, what defies you as a person, what made you thick, what kind of company do you preferred with. Just from those stories alone I can tell that you have a good heart, that's why I'm glad I meet you, people like you are rare these days"

"I…. I'm glad I meet you guys too, I don't know what will happen to me if you didn't found me" the dragon slayer honestly didn't know what she would do, the last time she was sent into another world was with a friend and even then they were lucky to find someone willing to help them "I feel like a fish out of water. Everything is so different….. the sand, the water, the earth, the air… especially the air… I can tell that it's polluted, there's too many smoke and a lot of things that I don't know off. I'm not entirely sure if Chelia will notice it but…" Wendy suddenly stands up and sniffs the air. Emily look bewildered "Wendy what's wrong?"

"I didn't notice it at first since I was distracted by the mission but now that I am not distracted….. I once told Angela that my magic is connected to the sky but I didn't tell her everything" the sky dragon slayer took a deep breath and stare at the sky "The sky is our source of power, it's an uncontrollable force that only bends on its own whim, an invisible force that move accordingly to its own pattern, and stops for no one, it's….. sacred to us, more or less. Our power is dependent on the cleanness or 'purity' of the air, the more pure it is the less strain our magic sustain to try and clean it so we can use it" she then pull her shirt and look at her bandage torso "And even with clean air it's still hard to control them, it's like trying to get your kite to stay in your grip on a stormy day, if you're not careful then it can fly off from your reach and loses control"

Emily listens to the young slayer explanation and reaches a conclusion "So basically you're a living air conditioner" the blue haired girl look at her weirdly before shrugging "Kind of? What's an air conditioner?"

The red haired woman chuckled and stands up from her sitting position, she pated her pants and the rim of her clothes from sitting on sand "I'll tell you later when we manage to find one. Now, let's go back Chelia have been worried about you" Wendy deflates, still feeling bad for what she did earlier. Emily look quizzically at the young girl, is the incident Chelia talking about earlier still bugging her, the thought was easily dismiss since the red haired woman knew the answer "A penny for your thought?" the sky dragon slayer shook her head and give the older woman a fake smile.

"It's nothing. Anyway how did you found me? I mean… I could be anywhere for all you know" the young slayer asked as they walk back towards their base. Emily ponders her words carefully "I just have this feeling that you will come here. I don't know why but there's something weird about that place, it felt as if you're connected to it. I don't know how to describe it I just… knew"

"I think I understand what you mean. When I was running away from Chelia I don't really care where I go. I just need to run and get away, that's the only thought that went through my head and it leads me there" the blue haired girl sigh, another mystery added to an already growing list. They continue to walk in silence, enjoying the calm tranquil atmosphere the forest created, how the moonlight shone through the branches letting lights enter the darken forest giving it a magical glow, the scene looks as if its rip out of a fairy tale. Emily took a deep breath, feeling the cool air entering her lungs and slowly exhaling it through her mouth, feeling incredibly calm and serine "There's a lot of different magic in your world right? How different is it if you compare it to yours?"

Wendy looks surprise by the question and momentarily stops walking, before quickly resuming once the initial shock has worn off "There is a lot of different magic in my world Emily…. You have to be more specific" the sky dragon slayer said, giving an apologetic expression.

"Hmmm….. Then how about something simple?" she looks around their environment and nearly trip on a rock, that's when she notice the path their taking "Like the ground….. there is a ground magic right?" the red haired woman felt slightly stupid, like a child asking their teacher an easy question, then again she is talking to an extraordinary human from another universe, so her normal isn't really that normal doesn't it. The dragon slayer suddenly looks uncomfortable as they continue to walk "Well…. I never heard of ground magic before but earth magic is something I'm familiar with"

"Oh… Sorry for not being specific enough" the red head sheepishly said.

"It's alright, you don't know" Wendy use the tip of her shoe to kick a piece of stone onto her hand, she easily caught it without looking "I don't really know much how earth magic works so I just going to explain to you what I do know and what I understand. Earth magic is the exact opposite of sky magic it's hard, solid, and visible. Unlike air, earth has to be shape and mold. Earth magic is very versatile, you can practically do anything with it if you had enough creativity" the young dragon slayer inspect the rock and move it around with her finger "It's like clay making but instead of creating pots from soft material, you used solid dirt to shape it for whatever you want or how hard you want it to be. It can be use offensively and defensively, it depends on how the user uses it. Do you understand all that?" the young girl then flicks the rock with her finger, sending it sailing away to the sky. They soon reached the courtyard of the Watchpoint.

"I do, thank you for answering my question Wendy. And your world sound so fascinating, I'd like to see it myself if I can" Emily smiled at the younger girl, making said girl blush from embarrassment.

"It's not a problem Emily. I like telling stories" the young slayer said, returning Emily's smile with her own "Besides talking to you is a….. pleasant change of pace"

The red haired woman look ahead of them, eyes looking distant "You know Wendy, you're pretty smart for a girl your age. I wonder why"

Sensing the sudden change in mood from her companion Wendy stare at Emily from the corner of her eyes "Is that a problem Emily?" she asked innocently.

The red haired woman shook her head slowly and looks of to the side, her face hidden from the dragon slayer view "No. It's not, I'm just…. Curious" she cryptically said, voice sounding strain for whatever reason.

"O… kay, anyway. The reason why I know so much is because I like to read, it's kind of a hobby of mine" Wendy stare at the ceiling with a small smile "I always love learning new things. It doesn't matter if it's insignificant like dirt as long as I learn new things I'm satisfied"

"Why is that exactly?"

"I don't have any friend other than Carla back when I was still in Cait Shelter and since my teammates like solving problem with violence rather than talking then sometime Lucy and I have to do it" the sky dragon slayer frowns "It's the only reason why we still have enough money to have a roof on top of our heads"

"That sound rough" the red haired woman looks at her pityingly.

"I'm used to it by now and besides… it's kind of exciting if I'm being honest" Wendy let out a sigh and hung her head low. They soon arrive in front of the infirmary, the curtains are drawn and three silhouettes can be seen from their side. The young dragon slayer suddenly felt nervous and clearly rethinking her choice but Emily is having none of it and clasp her hand firmly onto the younger girl shoulder, the red haired woman practically drag her young companion to the front of the curtain. Emily silently nudges Wendy forward, with the dragon slayer slightly grumbling from how hard she pushed her. The red haired woman just rolled her eyes and tilts her head to the side innocently. Taking a deep breath, the young dragon slayer steel herself and drawn the curtains open and was shock when she sees the man on the bed. The three occupants turn their attention towards the noise with variance degree of expression. Two of them are shock while the last one doesn't have any.

"You- You're!" Wendy points a finger at him.

Genji slowly nodded his head in acknowledgment, unsure of what to do "Hello there"

* * *

In the holding area, Lena and Winston are waiting for Angela to finish her check up. The brown haired woman impatiently taps her foot repeatedly on the floor. It's quite obvious that she's is anxious from the encounter earlier, with Reaper boldly entering the area around their base he manage to get a good look at her girlfriend, and now she's fearful for her girlfriend life. Seeing his friend in distress Winston put his massive hand on her shoulder to give her support "Everything will be alright Lena" he reassures her but it only made her more agitated.

"How can you be so sure Winston? If he can easily bypass our security then…" Lena trails off the feeling of dread welling up inside of her.

"The only reason he bypass our security is because we have none. We are still in an early stage in our reformation, so we do not have the necessary equipment to fortify our base" the giant gorilla gives her a reassuring smile "But now that we have enough members we can finally upgrade our defenses"

"That would be good for _us_ love, but not for Em… she's not a part of Overwatch remember? She's just doing this because of _me_ " the brown haired woman let out a sigh and stares off into the distance "I just don't know Winston… Em's been supporting me for a really long time and I don't want her to be involve with any of this" she put her head onto her hands "This is our battle not hers…"

Winston let out a sigh and look at his friend pityingly "I understand you're feeling Lena. I also don't want Emily to be involved in this, but regrettably we cannot change the past. All we can do for now is to protect her as best as we can, maybe we could sign Wendy or Chelia to be her bodyguard. I'm sure they won't mind"

"Yeah but… I don't want to bother them. They already have enough problems on their plate. I don't want to add more to it" Lena bit her lower lip and lower her hands "I'm going to talk to Em about this. But for now let's just get this over with" Angela went out of the cell with her clipboard, her face blank.

"He's waking up… now is the appropriate time to question him" the blonde haired doctor said, her gaze lingering on Winston before stepping aside to make room for them. They nodded their head and went inside but not before Angela stop the brown haired woman by placing her hand on top of Lena shoulder "Before I forget… there is some sort of device attach to the back of his neck, unfortunately I cannot remove it since it is connected to the bone and his nerves. So you and Winston should be careful" the brown haired woman nodded and thanks her for the warning. The blonde haired doctor having finish giving her warning leave the cell block and return to the infirmary, she have some unfinished business to attend to. She enters the room and quickly notices how messy the room is, and 'messy' is putting it lightly. The room is basically covered in rust and dust. She could also see water leaking out of the ceiling and making a small puddle on the floor, the lights kept flickering once in awhile and the table and chairs are covered from top to bottom with dust, cobwebs, and rust. They really need to start cleaning their base once their operational.

Lena closed the door as Winston took a sit on the chair, she almost laugh at how ridiculous the giant gorilla look with him sitting on a chair clearly design to fit human instead of genetically altered gorilla. Lena walked closer to the giant gorilla and whispers to him, telling him what Angela told her. The man in front of them looks at the warily, already knowing what the two are planning and weakly glare at them, giving them the silent treatment. The brown haired woman raises her eyebrows at him "Seems like we have ourselves one of those quite one's Winston. You know how to deal with them right love"

"Of course I do, this will be easy" the giant gorilla is bluffing of course, he never once interrogates an enemy before, and it was usually a job for the information gathering division or blackwatch but he think he knows enough from watching all of those police drama in his spare time (Which is a lot). The man doesn't seem to notice his bluff and started to sweat profoundly, he started to cower in his chair. Lena notices this and couldn't help but smirk, looks like they score themselves some rookie, which means that it wouldn't take long until they get what they want.

"So what's your name buddy?" she sweetly asked, in a mocking manner of course. The man weakly glare at her, he still keeping his mouth shut. The brown haired woman raises her eyebrows in surprise, even though his a coward he still have some (but not much) courage left in him, it's a shame that it's about to change in the next minute or so.

"Look… we can do this the easy way or the hard way, whichever do you prefer hmmm?" Lena said, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she went to the prisoner side. She bent down to his level and whisper into his ear "I would pick the easy one if I were you. Trust me, you don't want to see him _angry_ " she emphasize the 'angry' part. As if to prove her point Winston scowls and flare his nostril at him. The man scared out of his wit fallen down his chair with a shout. The brown haired woman tried to stifle a laugh that was bubbling in her throat from the beginning. Well she was partially right, they are going to get an answer but much, much faster than anticipated.

"I- I w- won't tell you a- anything!" he weakly stutters, his breathing ragged from fear, he didn't sign up for this. Letting out an animalistic growl, Winston slams his massive fist onto the table, a loud bang echoes as the table rattles in protest "Tell us what you know or I will crush your bone into toothpicks" the giant gorilla said with a eerily calm voice. When he withdraws his hand a hand like dent permanently imbued onto the metal table. The cowering man notices the dent from below and loses what left of his composure.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted, scrambling away from the giant gorilla. Lena smirks and crouch down next to him al while giving Winston a wink. The giant gorilla just blow air out of his nostrils and trying his best not to smile, who would have thought the interrogation can go so smoothly.

"Talk" Lena simply said, putting out her mean face (or doing as best as she can).

"M- My name is M- Mike Douglas. I- I was told to sneak in a- and ta- take the blueprint of your base la- layout w- while Reaper distract you a- all" he stutters, clearly losing it. The brown haired woman wonder why he haven't piss himself judging by how much his cowering right now. Guess she needs to push a little harder.

"Why does he want with the blueprint?" Lena pressed on, pulling out her gun and pointing it just below the chin just to mess with him "Or else…."

It had the intended effect and Mike tried to scramble away from her but his back hit the wall, he looks as pale as a sheet. "I- I don't know! I was only told what to do! My s- superior ordered me to follow the- the task accordingly!"

"You're superior. Who are they? Where are they located?" the brown haired woman asked, putting the safety on her pistol (Since the safety is always off).

"It's-" suddenly a clicking and swirling sound was heard and Mike suddenly started to choke, foam starting to form inside his mouth and dripping down his chin. He gurgles as he tried to reach at the device behind his neck. Winston seeing their captive in pain shouts at his friend "LENA!"

"On it!" Lena work quickly and move the man so she could see the device better. The brown haired woman pries Mike hands from his neck to look at them better. The device is a small circler metal with five wires expanding from the corner of the device. The brown haired woman quickly tried to pull it out but when she touches it, it created a shocking feedback and shocks her hand back "OW!" she rubs her hand to try and sooth the pain. She then saw his body convulse one last time before he ceases to move. Winston sighs in disappointment and flop down onto his chair, which promptly break since it can't support his weight and he fell down. Lena ignores him and checks on their prisoner, she sighs and closes his eyes "His gone"

"It seems that Talon was expecting this outcome" the giant gorilla stands up and readjusts his glasses, frowning "Why else would they sent out one coward to retrieve something important" Lena nodded her head and gently lay the man onto the floor, she removed her jacket to cover the man head and upper body, it's the least she can do for him.

"If they were expecting this then what are they planning to do?" the brown haired woman asked, staring at her friend al while putting her gun back into its place. Winston shook his head. He too doesn't know the answer "I don't know. There are just too many things that happen and so little evidence that I can't create any solid theories to their plan"

"So… what now? Are we going to do anything about this?" Lena gazes at the corpse, uncertainty plaguing her mind. Trouble seems to stack one after another and they haven't even reformed yet.

"For now, we wait. We are in no condition to fight back. The best course of action is to gather members and funding before we can tackle this new threat" Winston explains, he walk around the table to the man side "We have to bring him to Angela. She should be able to determent the cause of death"

The brown haired woman nodded her head and move away to give the giant gorilla the space he needs. Winston carefully lift the man up, he didn't want to accidentally drop the jacket from his head. Lena blinks towards the door and opens it but stop mid pull and gaze at him curiously "Hey Winston, I've been meaning to ask. Why did you say 'Tell us what you know or I will crush your bone into toothpicks' where did that come from?" the brown haired woman asked since the giant gorilla is a big softy, dangerous but still a softy.

"Oh that. I heard it from an old movie that's been lying around the base. I thought that it would be threatening enough for Mike here" Winston answers, he tuck Mike's body on his giant hand and slowly walk to the door, he signals Lena to open the door and she complies. They then walk away from the cell, heading towards the infirmary "And how about you? Where did you learn how to interrogate like that?"

The brown haired woman gives him a cheeky grin and there was a bright glint in her eyes "I watch this really awesome tv series that Em showed me. You should watch it with us, it's very addicting" Winston chuckle at his friend, energetic as always.

"Maybe some other time"

* * *

Jesse sits on a bench near an abandon house. He was currently in a small town near the border of France and Spain. His investigation of the bombing in France was incomplete at best and worthless at worst. He couldn't gather enough evidence to pinpoint who was responsible for the attack. Half the people either gave him the same information that he already has or they are no use whatsoever but he did manage to get something out of all that mess. From all the info he gathers the cowboy notice that a lot of them involve three major things, an explosion, a glowing green thing, and lots of winds. The other two he could deduce easily, the explosion from the terrorist and the glowing green _dragon_ is Genji's but the last one was the confusing one. Winds that they describe are fierce and controlled while it was sunny, it was like someone was using them, in fact there are few that so the weird phenomenon first hand and said that a person is controlling it without anything other than their fist which is unusual. He would have easily dismissed it if it weren't for the fact that his friend _can_ summon glowing green dragon. His thought was interrupted by the sound worn engine of a large van stopping in the parking lot next to him, he stare at it in intrigue, the town his in is mostly deserted with few people still living in it. The driver door opens and came out a woman twenty or so years old brown haired woman. She had her hair in a pony tail, with a black tank top, a red denim overall, and a tattoo of a gear on her left shoulder, she looks familiar but Jesse couldn't put his finger on it. Just then the side door open and came out a huge sixty years old man with a white undershirt, grey jeans, his white hair slick back and a short boxed beard, but the noticeable part of the man is the scar on his left eye. Both men seems to notice each other and Jesse smiles, the cowboy stand up from his sit and tilt his hat up "Well I'll be damned! Old man is that you?" Reinhardt eyes lit up when he saw an old friend.

"Jesse my old friend! It's nice seeing you again!" the huge old man walks towards his friend and give him a pat on the back, which almost sent him toppling over from the force of the hit "I haven't seen you in years Jesse, how's life been treating you?" Reinhardt gives the cowboy a wide happy grin.

"Heh… nice seeing you as energetic as always old man" Jesse grins back, he's currently too happy to see his friend to notice the pain in his back. The two reunions were momentarily stopped when Brigitte closed and lock their van and approaches them, she has her eyes lock on the van so she still didn't notice the new comer (Even when the both of them are being very loud).

"Reinhardt I think this town doesn't have the supplies we need for the trip to Gib…ral…tar…" she trails off finally noticing the cowboy next to her godfather. Her eyes widen in surprise "Ah! I didn't see you there Jesse. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well on my own. Meet a few baddies here and there but nothing too serious... Well until recently that is" his smile disappear and replace with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Brigitte asked her eyebrow rose while Reinhardt slightly perks up.

"I'll tell you folks later. Right now we need to get ourselves to that base, wouldn't want to make Winston wait any longer than it should be" the cowboy took a pick at them both, trying to determent if they at peak physical condition "And I reckon that ya'll want to see the two new recruits that Winston manage to snag while we're away"

And just like that the huge old man grins from ear to ear and let out a hearty laugh "We have yet to gather together and yet we have new recruits already! Overwatch will soon return to its former glory!"

"Now hold your horses' old man. I know you're excited, I am too. But we have to actually go there before we meet them. I heard from Winston that they're 'Other worldly'"

"HA HA… Excellent! I cannot wait to meet them now!" Reinhardt turns his attention towards his goddaughter "Brigitte! Let us continue on our journey and with Jesse here" Brigitte rolls her eyes skyward with a smirk.

"Whatever you say Reinhardt"

* * *

 **Reformation Arc: Begin**

* * *

 **The vote is still going so pick the ships right here [Don't be shy].  
Current votes :  
Mercy x Pharah: 3  
Mercy x Genji: 4  
Mercy x Moira: 0  
Mercy x Someone else: 0**


	13. Task 13: The Rebirth of Overwatch

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Sky Dragon God of Overwatch**

 **(A Fairy Tail & Overwatch story)**

 **Task 13: The Rebirth of Overwatch**

* * *

Three weeks have gone past since Chelia and her friends arrive to the Watchpoint and nothing eventful has happen, leaving them all at peace. So with Wendy injury completely heal, she and Chelia decided to have a sparring match on the courtyard, to elevate their boredom and trained. Which is why Wendy is currently crossing her arm in front of her face defending herself from Chelia's sky god magic infused fist, it connected directly at the middle and the force of the hit knock her back a few feet, but before she can get her footing back the god slayer pressed on the offensive **"Sky god's bellow!"** she exhales a vortex of black wind. The dragon slayer uncrosses her arms and notices the attack heading straight towards her; she hurriedly rolls out of the way and let out her own roar albeit a weak and small one. Chelia expertly dodge it by side stepping to the side and surge forward at her with both fist covered in black wind, she had a smile on her face. The pink haired girl throws her fist forward and it hit Wendy straight between her eyes, sending her skidding down the ground on her back. Chelia frowns at her friend and put both hand on her hips as the winds dissipate around her "Wendy be serious! I know you're not giving it your all but you could have dodged that!"

"Ngh! So- Sorry! I'm just distracted a little bit" the young slayer said, rubbing her glabella. She tried to stand up but found herself in an awkward position when the sky god slayer crouches down and giving her a glare "Ummm…"

"This is the third time you said that excuse Wendy. Do you think I'm dumb enough to not notice how troubled you are?" Chelia asked, looking at her straight it the eyes. Wendy averted her eyes; she can't bear to look at her friend in the eyes, she still felt guilty for what happen three weeks ago. The pink haired girl just sighs and crosses her arms and rests it on her knees, her gaze softening "Do you still feel guilty about that?" she asked, straight to the point.

The younger girl flitch back, as if it hurt her which it did more or less. She remains silent, not knowing how to respond. After what she had done to her, how could she not. The sky god slayer massage her temple to sooth the growing headache, sometime she wishes Wendy isn't so inhumanely kind because it's starting to rub her the wrong way. Chelia move her hand and touch Wendy cheek, she gently direct her head so they can look at each other properly. The older girl solemnly looks at her "Wendy… it's been three entire weeks since that happens and I already forgive you. Why can't you just accept that?"

"I… I just can't… I'm sorry Chelia…" the dragon slayer said averting her eyes once again, her guilt rising tenfold. The pink haired girl facepalm with her free hand, she made it worse by accident (again).

"Look… Wendy, please stop apologizing. What happen before wasn't you fault, if anything it was mine, you were clearly sad and confuse and if that was me I would too. So stop feeling guilty over the fact that you act on your emotion" Chelia explains, hoping that her word would resonate in Wendy's head.

"But…" the blue haired girl tried to protest but was silence when the god slayer put her index finger in front of her mouth. Chelia smiles at her "No buts. Just promise me that you at the very least stop feeling guilty, okay"

Wendy looks uncertain before slowly nodded "I don't know Chelia…. It's going to be hard… but… I'll try my best…"

"I guess that's good enough for now" the older girl pats her shoulder before standing up and offers her a hand "Come on, we have a sparring match to finish" the sky dragon stare at the hand before reluctantly grab it. Chelia hoist her up with one pull, she help pat out the dirt from Wendy's clothes before giving her friend a cocky smirk "Just so you know, I won't hold back"

"I know. This isn't the first time you said that" the younger slayer said, giving her a lop-sided smile "I guess that means I have to get serious"

The two nodded to each other and get it position. The wind around the courtyard softly blows as the two friends wait for the other to make the first move, their hair gently whisk with the flow of the current. Wendy was the first to shift into a fighting stance with Chelia following shortly afterward, the air around suddenly them changes its course, becoming fierce and intense. Black and blue wind violently circles around them as they prepare to unleash their respective magic at each other. The god slayer makes the first move and dashed towards her friend at full speed, black wind trailing behind, black spiraling current gather on her open palm **"SKY GOD'S BOREAS!"** she extends her hand forward, black whirlwind appear and rushes to the dragon slayer in a quick rate. Wendy gaze at the attack in awe, through her eyes the attack come at a slow paced, she can see every individual streak of air overlapping one another, like dancers performing on an open stage in a choreograph piece, making a beautiful but deadly dance. The blue haired girl search for a weakness in the technique, she found one when she notice that the black wind rotates in the right direction. She charge forward with a burst of speed, using her magic to propel herself straight into the attack she watch carefully as the attack almost reach her, she then surrounds herself with air, just like Natsu's surrounds himself with fire while doing his fire dragon's sword horn, but she then put more blue wind onto her right arm and left elbow. Wendy released the buildup pressure from those two points and it forcibly spins her counter clockwise. Her plan work as Chelia's attack slowed down and didn't harm her as she safely passes through. Chelia stare at the impressive display of tactic in shock, since when did Wendy learn how to do that. With wind gathering around her fist the sky dragon slayer aim it at the older slayer head **"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"** she swing her fist forward. Chelia barely able to dodge the attack but she can feel how powerful the attack is just by feeling the air. Her fist connected with the ground and shatters the pavement, a fifteen meter crate formed from the attack that sends chunks of concrete to fly all over the place. The shockwave created by the impact manage to send her flying a couple of feet in the air. The pink haired girl stared at the ground she had been standing in shock, if she didn't dodge that who knows what will happen to her. She uses the air to readjust herself mid air and landed safely on her two feet in a crouching position, she let out a shaky breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Chelia then heard the sound of rapid footsteps coming closer to her. Wendy crouching down in front of her frantically looking for any injury she might sustain from the attack, her expression is a mix between worry and guilt.

"Chelia, I'm so sorry! I didn't think that would happen!" Wendy exclaims in panic, her eyes critically scan her up and down. The pink haired girl nodded her head, still slightly out of breath. The sky dragon slayer let out a sigh of relieved before she shifted her eyes to the side, guilt already building inside her once again. Chelia notice the averted eyes have a small almost unnoticeable blue-ish tint on it and lightly sigh.

"Wendy… please stops apologizing. This is just an accident, you didn't mean for this to happen" the god slayer said, she try to sooth Wendy guilt and pretending to not notice the anomaly, ignoring the fact that their promise was broken. The dragon slayer head droop down, her eyes closed tightly. She shook her head and took a deep calming breath as she felt her eye color change back to normal. She then slowly opens it again to gaze at her friend straight in the eyes. She needs to keep her emotion in check, for both of their sake.

"I did say I'll do my best. But still I'm sorry, it's just been so… stressful this few weeks and I've been having trouble coping" Wendy tells her the truth, she needs to get this off of her chest.

Chelia smiles and give her a comforting hug, happy that her friend finally confesses her feelings with her "I understand. Angela told me that you've been working hard to find me, but now that we're together you don't have to worry so much. I'm here for you" the blue haired girl nodded her head. She stands up and looks at her happily.

"Thanks Chelia. Let's end our training today, I'm too tired start over" she said, without waiting a reply Wendy headed back to the base with a renew vigor, after all she needs to get away and clear her head. She couldn't believe that she slip up like that, she need better control of herself. Maybe she could ask Zenyatta, but with him and Chelia being master and apprentice she isn't even sure if it's possible. Her head droop down in disappointment; guess she has to ask Angela for advice again, she's been doing it a lot lately. Ever since she had her (forced) checkup she told the blond haired doctor about her condition and Angela agree to documented it's progress and side effects and also keeping it a secret to Chelia until she have a concrete evidence as not to worry her (It wasn't an easy fit since Angela insist on telling Chelia about it, and telling her that she's being unreasonable) with the blue haired girl promising to tell her everything about her healing magic and is willing to be her assistant/test subject for however long she is needed. Her thoughts was interrupted when she bump into Lena, who's been watching them from a safe distance. She stares at the courtyard with a dumbfounded look. The brown haired woman has been watching their training session since the beginning because she was curious about their training regime. And right now her mind is processing the level of damage and the intensity of the sparring itself. She wanted to say something but she doesn't know what to say, she's too flabbergast to even form words.

"Lena? What's wrong?" Wendy asked, once she notices how silent Lena is being. The brown haired remain unresponsive. The dragon slayer waves her hand in front of her face "Helloooooooo, Lena are you in there? Talk to me please?"

No response. Wendy sighs and turns her head back to Chelia "Hey Chelia! I think Lena's broken! Can you help me out here?!"

"Sure. Give me a sec" Chelia call back, before she stands up and dusts off her clothes, she can talk to Genji later. Once she's done the god slayer walk towards them both "How can I help?"

"Help me think of a way to snap her out of this" the sky dragon slayer said while she circles around Lena, brainstorming. Chelia look at her weirdly before she just shrug and began to think, a metaphorical light bulb lit up as she come up with a plan. She wave to Wendy to come closer, a smile starting to form "Hey Wendy. Come here, I think I just figure it out"

Intrigue the dragon slayer did just that and waits patiently for her friend to clarify. The pink haired girl motions with her finger to come closer, the younger girl complies. Chelia Lean in and whispers her plan to Wendy, who nodded her head once in a while. Once she's finished explaining her plan the dragon slayer back off a little, eyes widen in disbelieve "Are you sure that's going to work? I mean, not that I'm doubting you or anything but… you know-" she was then silence when Chelia covers her mouth with her hand "Just trust me. It will work" she assures her, before using her free hand to wave her off. Wendy hesitantly moves away from them as to not caught in the crossfire, once she's in a safe distance and behind a pillar (In case she needs to hide) she give an OK sign with her fingers. Chelia nodded and rubs her hand together, Lena will probably be mad at her. The god slayer walks to the immobilized woman and tiptoe so she could be near Lena's head. She position herself near the brown haired woman ear, with her lip hovering dangerously close… and she gently blow air into it. With a startle shriek Lena covers her ear while blinking away to the side out of instinct. Wendy peeks out from her hiding place once she heard the brown haired woman startle scream "Did you do it Chelia?"

"Yup, I did. You can come out now" Chelia said, waving her hand over. The dragon slayer did just that and stand next to her friend albeit nervously since she is sure that there will be a lot of yelling and complaining for her new overly sensitive ear to hear, another side effect of her 'disease'. Lena covers her ear, her cheeks red from embarrassment "Wha- why did you do that for!" the brown haired woman nearly shouted. Wendy winces back from how loud she shouts, her ears slightly ringing.

"You were spacing out for a while now. We tried everything we could and you didn't respond, so we kinda sort of did this as a last ditch effort to… gain you're attention" Chelia said, using her arm around to help explain her story. She occasionally sneaks a glance to the side once in a while to see how she's fairing. The god slayer is aware that there is something wrong with her friend and she had been observing her discreetly since their sparring, she knows that Wendy has been having a hard time controlling her magic, she can feel it from how raw it is comparing to the blue haired girl usually more refine control. Lena took deep breath to recompose herself "You could've just slap me or tickle me, whatever work best for you mates"

Chelia fake coughing and covers her mouth with her bald hand while discreetly point her finger to the younger slayer, warning the older woman the thin line she's walking. Wendy just looks at her weirdly; she doesn't understand the unintentional innuendo. The brown haired woman realizes her mistake too late and her face turn bright red like a stop light. The pink haired girl gives Lena a glare and moves her hand to her cheek so her mouth was only visible to the older woman, she mouthed _'Stop blushing'_ to her. The younger slayer looks questioningly at her, waiting for some explanation "I don't understand? What did Lena say?"

Lena just sighs and put her hand on top of Wendy's shoulder "We'll tell you when you're older" the brown haired woman said, shaking her head to tell her that the conversation is over. Wendy just raises one of her eyebrows, before deciding to forget about it for now. She then squint her eyes to stares at the bright afternoon sky, trying to determine the sun position.

"Time flies when you're busy huh" not soon after she said that her stomach growls, the dragon slayer cheeks burn red in embarrassment. Chelia giggled and hold the younger girl hand "Come on, let's get lunch. I think we deserve it after the intense training we had"

Lena lightly shook her head and smile at them both, these two are really cute together she just wants to hug them both. She clears her throat and slithered her arms around their shoulders, putting her between them "Alright then Kids! Let's go and get you both some grub in the cafeteria. I'll cook you both something that'll gobsmacked your taste buds to _HIIIIIGHNOOOON_!" she laugh at the last part, using Jesse's catchphrase. Chelia look puzzled, she doesn't understand a single thing the brown haired woman said so she turns her attention to Wendy and mouthed _'Do you understand any of that'_ Wendy just shrug and mouthed back _'No, but just go along with it'_ Lena then drag them back into the base, heading towards the cafeteria. Once their inside Lena put them on one of the table and proceeds to enter the kitchen. The two girls sat there not doing anything and avoiding to look at each other, now that they were alone things become awkward. The god slayer sneaks a glance at the younger girl who is staring at the table as if there is something interesting on it. Chelia wanted to ask about her condition but she knows that Wendy will try to dodge it anyway she can, so she decide to just wait for a bit and asked her little question to make her more comfortable again, the weeks have been rough for the pink haired girl after all she just wanted her friend to talk to her again.

"Hey… Wendy" Chelia uncertainly calls her. Wendy hesitately look up, body tensing in anticipation. She nervously waiting for the invertible question "That technique you used when you were inside my Boreas… when did you learn to do that?"

"Oh… that" slightly relieved the sky dragon slayer relaxed before a small shy smile appears on her lips "I kind of learn it from Genji. He uses his glowing dragon to counter my Roar, so it's inspiring me to create it. But I haven't really perfected it since this is the first time I use it, but I think I can use it if I refined it a bit more"

"Good, good…" they soon went silent again. The sky god slayer desperately tries to think of a new topic to discuss, she look around the room and saw a green apple on top of a basket full of fruit and it gave her an idea "So Wendy, what do you think of Genji?"

Wendy tilted her head to the side, thinking hard on her answer "Genji? He's pretty nice I guess"

"Yeah I know that. But what I meant was what kind of impression did he leave you?" Chelia asked, a smile adoring her face. It might not be the topic that she wanted to talk about but at least it gets Wendy to start talking. The young slayer eyes turn skyward as she recalls their first official meeting.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _You- You're!" Wendy points her finger at the bedridden person. Genji slowly nodded his head in acknowledgment, unsure of what to do "Hello there"_

" _What are you doing here!?" the sky dragon slayer demands slipping into a fighting stance. But before she can attack Chelia hurriedly stood in front of the ninja with her arms in front of her "Wendy stop, stop! Don't hurt him!" she hurriedly said, trying to stop her. Wendy stare at her confusingly, does Chelia know him._

" _Why shouldn't I? He was the one who lead the attack back in Montrouge!" the blue haired girl accused, taking her eyes off of him for the moment._

" _No, he didn't! Wendy, this is all just a big misunderstanding! He was trying to stop the attack too!" the pink haired girl exclaims, walking closer so Wendy focuses on her. The sky dragon slayer was about to say something but a hand on her shoulder stop her, she turn her head around to look at Emily with a questioning gaze._

" _Wendy, trust me. Genji is a good person, he's a former Overwatch member like Lena" the red haired woman explains. Wendy still has doubts but lower her guard just a little._

" _Then why did he attack me? I was trying to stop them too" the dragon slayer asked slightly pouting, gazing at Genji once again. He didn't answer immediately, not because he had a hard time coming up with a response but because she looks so adorable, like a corgi._

" _I was under the impression that you were trying to kill the man. I saw you from the rooftop holding a rifle and walking menacingly towards him, so forgave me for the confusion" the cyborg said, bowing his head as best as he could since he is currently sitting. The sky dragon slayer looks away in shame, it would seem that she jump to conclusion too soon._

" _I guess that's understandable. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I taught you were the leader and that you kidnapped Chelia, that's why I was being so aggressive to you in our fight" Wendy told him, she bows her head in apology. Chelia was surprise to hear the last part and she's not the only one._

" _I don't understand? I didn't say anything about kidnapping Chelia, all I ever did was informing you that she is with us" Genji gesture to himself and Zenyatta who is hovering silently in the back, eyes(?) never once left the youngest girl (Which did unnerve her)._

" _Well… you didn't exactly tell me, per-say. But the explosion from that man went off near my ear so it was damage. I couldn't hear anything other than bits and pieces" the blue haired girl confesses, slightly embarrass from the misunderstanding. Hearing this news Chelia momentarily forgot about protecting Genji and hurriedly went to her friend side. Her hands move to hold the blue haired girl head in between her palms and moving it to the side to take a better look at her ear, she speak with her voice laced with worry "Wendy why didn't you tell me about this!? Is your ears still hurt?" she move closer to get a better look at the ear, not knowing how close she had gotten to Wendy face. The sky dragon slayer for her part did what normal people do when they have someone face extremely close to theirs, froze up. She felt Chelia breath touches her skin, but what made it worse was the fact that her 'disease' is acting up again, making her already sensitive skin to be even more senstive. Wendy slightly shudders before she lightly push the other girl away from her, her cheeks red "I'm fine Chelia, Angela already heal it for me"_

 _Chelia let out a sigh of relieved, she was happy that her friend is alright. The sky god slayer smiles warmly at her "I'm glad…"_

 _ **Ba-dump**_

 _The dragon slayer felt her chest tightens, there it was again. For whatever reason whenever her chest feel weird her body felt warm, uncomfortably warm. As luck would have it Emily gently nudge Wendy forward "Now that we clear up our misunderstanding, shouldn't you introduce yourself properly Wendy?"_

" _Ah! Right!" the sky dragon slayer move passes her friend and stand next to the bed, she clears her throat and gives him a smile al while stretching out her hand in front of her for a handshake "My name is Wendy Marvell and I will be your new teammate from here on out. I hope we can work together"_

 _Genji stare at her with a raised brow, he didn't exactly expect a reintroduction but it is welcomed. He gave her his own smile and extended his hand to firmly grasp hers "It's nice to meet you. My name is Shimada Genji and I too hope that we can work together" they shook their hands together while the other looks on. Chelia stare at them with a bright smile, she was happy that they both become friends._

" _I guess Lena doesn't need to worry about Wendy leaving the team anymore" Emily noted with a grin, her girlfriend would be exhilarated by the news. Lena has been particularly attached to the blue haired girl and honestly she is too. The pink haired girl was surprise by this revelation and turns her head towards the red haired woman._

" _Why would Lena be worry though?" Chelia asked "Wendy isn't going to abandon you guys just because she found me"_

" _Well… we did make an agreement that we will help her find you as long as she helps us. But now that she found you and she stops a terrorist attack that means she can part ways with us if she chooses to" Emily explains, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The sky god slayer stares at her with a raised brow._

" _Even if she chooses to, we don't really have anywhere else to go" Chelia told her with a ghost of a smile "We don't know if the portal is ever going to open again or that it's going to be in the same place we arrive from"_

 _The red haired woman looks at her with sympathy "You should ask Winston for help. He's a scientist so he might know a thing or two about quantum space and time"_

" _Do you think he can help us?" the pink haired girl asked her voice full of hope._

" _I'm sure. If he can help Lena he can help you too" Emily assures her with a smile, putting her hand on her shoulder. Chelia smiled back, glad that they have some way of getting home, she can only hope that Winston can help them. Unbeknown to them a certain blue haired girl had been listening in on their conversation before she averted her eyes to the wall, clenching her fist tightly._

* * *

"W… We…. Wend… Wendy…. WENDY!" the dragon slayer was broken out of her stupor when she heard someone calling her. Wendy repeatedly blinks her eyes and gently massages it with her fingers after she felt the stinging pain from the dryness. Once she's done she saw the concern look her friend gives her and the blue haired girl realize that she's been spacing off for quite awhile.

"Sorry Chelia. What did you say? I didn't hear you" Wendy asked, giving her friend a weak smile.

"I've just been calling your name" Chelia said "You've been spacing out for over five minutes"

"I have? I didn't notice" the sky dragon slayer tiredly said. God for whatever reason she felt so tired, it felt like she have a ton of weight bearing down on her, something that the pink haired girl took notice of.

"Hey Wendy, are you alright? You look tired, well… more tired than usual" Chelia stated, she leans across the table and put her hand on Wendy's forehead "Do you want me to take you to Angela?"

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll just eat something that Lena cooks for us" the dragon slayer reassures her.

"Now that you mention it… where is Lena? It's been-" the sky god slayer look around the room to search for a clock and easily found one near the exit door "Eight minutes since she left us alone to cook for our food. Should we check on her?"

"We don't really have anything to do, so let's go check on her" Wendy suggested while standing up from her chair and motion for her friend to follow her to the kitchen. Chelia stands up and follow closely behind her. The sky dragon slayer opens the door to the kitchen and peeped in only to be bombarded by the sweet smell of friend fish entering her nostrils. Wendy has her hand covering her mouth or else she's going to drool all over the floor.

"Wendy! What's wrong!?" the god slayer whispered with concern. The younger slayer shakily removes her hand from her mouth and turns around to stare at Chelia with widen eyes.

"It's…. smells delicious!" Wendy excitingly tells her, her mouth watering a bit "I didn't know I was really hungry until I smell it! I wonder what she's cooking" she once again took a pick into the room. The pink haired girl unamused from being falsely led on forcefully opens the door and drags her friend by the shirt collar; the door opens with a loud bang, startling Lena who accidentally loses her grip on the spatula and fumble around and manage to snatch the spatula just as it about to fall. The sky dragon as expected, panics "Che- Chelia!? What are you doing!?" she whispers to her. Chelia ignores her and keep her attention towards the brown haired woman.

"Hey Lena! What are you cooking?" the pink haired girl asked, moving closer to Lena who is wearing an apron and holding a spatula in both hands. Lena places her hand to where her heart is located "Bloody hell! You startle me mate!"

"Sorry about that. You've been gone for awhile now and we were a bit curious" Chelia explain, letting go of Wendy collar. The sky dragon slayer readjusts her collar and pout at her friend.

"Why did you do that for?" Wendy asked. The pink haired girl looks at her disapprovingly "Because you're being a stalker, that's why" Chelia stated with a frown. Lena look at her watch and the she stares sheepishly at them and she lightly cough to her hand.

"Sorry, mates. Didn't know I was taking so long. I was cooking you both fish and chips but I only have one pot to cook with" the brown haired woman gesture her hand towards the two plate beside her, it have cook fish on it "I'm cooking the chips right now, so the grubs about to-"

Suddenly a ding sound is heard from the younger girl's side, startling them and made them jump back. Lena nearly laughs at their antics and goes to calm them down "Easy, easy, you both. That was just the microwave. I bake you biscuits for a little snack until the chips are ready… speaking of which" the brown haired woman turn around and turn off the stove, she grab the handle and use the spatula to scoop the fries and divided it equally onto the plate. Lena then put the use cutlery to the sink and presents the two plates to the girls "And here's your lunch, enjoy i-" she was cut off when she heard beeping in her pocket; she frowns as she put the food onto the table. She then put her hand inside her pocket and pull an ear piece out, there is a tiny red light blinking on and off. Lena wasted no time putting it in her ear and activating it "Winston, what's wrong love?"

The two slayers look at each other with concern as they waited for the older woman to tell them the news, they tense as they saw Lena expression go from curious to serious in a split second. The older woman hurriedly took off her apron and throws it at a counter "Wendy, you and me are heading out now with Winston. We got trouble" the dragon slayer was initially surprise but she soon regain her composure and nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright, lead the way" Wendy said, ready to follow her order. Lena grins at her "Wendy, go ahead to the hangar and meet up with Winston. I'm going to get your _second_ temporary uniform" the blue haired girl hesitantly smiled and run towards the hangar, slightly dreading her new outfit. The brown haired woman shook her head lightly but before she could leave Chelia spoke up "What about me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"You stay here and guard the base, just in case Talon decides to gather documents again while we're away" Lena said with a crooked smile on her face "And with Angie gone and Genji can't fight. It's up to you and Zenyatta to defend this place. Well, that is _if_ he can fight"

"I understand. Leave it to me!" Chelia mocked salutes her, with an amused big smile decorating her face. The brown haired woman gives her a two finger salute before blinking away from the kitchen, presumably to get the uniform. The sky god slayer lowers her arm, concern written all over her face. Even though she knew they were going to be okay she couldn't help but felt something foreboding is about to happen in the future.

* * *

"That was so cool!" Timmy exclaims as he finishes viewing the documentary with his brother Brian, they are currently in the Numbani Heritage museum looking around the many exhibits from the former organization of Overwatch "In that one battle, they had Soundquake. He has, like chest missiles…" he then makes missile noises. Brian ignores his brother and continues on to look at the other exhibits with Timmy following close by. The little brother continues to gush over all of the exhibits until he directed his attention to his older brother.

"So which one's your favorite? Mine's Fusionator. No- no- no. Tracer" he corrected himself "Yeah! Tracer! She's like 'Cheer's, love. The cavalry's here!'" he then imitates the sounds of Tracer's Pulse Pistol. Brian sighs at his brother antics and walk away. Timmy pouts at his brother, but sees something that interests him. At the middle of the room lies Doomfist's gauntlet, suspended inside a glass box. Timmy runs up and puts his hands against the glass. The glass reacts to his hand and brings up a diagram.

"That's Doomfist's gauntlet! Oh man, they said he could level a _skyscraper_!" Timmy saw that he's brother is walking away from the exhibit and hurriedly catch up with him "And remember, he was out fighting and Winston beat him? And- and was like. 'PRIMO PUNCH!'"

Brian sighs "That's only in the holovids. Everyone knows Overwatch got shut down. Half of them are just mercenaries now…" he then walks away again. Timmy pouted and pretends to fire at Brian with arm cannons. The ground suddenly shakes. Timmy having felt the ground shake looks at his hands in disbelieve, thinking that he was the one who made the ground shakes. Just then the ground shakes for the second time. The two brothers and a few other visitors look around the room before Timmy look up and his jaw drop in shock. A giant gorilla and a blue skin woman with a purple skin tight body suit falls through the skylight and onto the ground, they slightly rolled around the ground for a bit. The woman recovers first and jump off of him and shoots her grappling hook to a nearby balcony; it lodges itself tightly and pulls her towards it. She landed on it and fires her gun at him. A few bullets hit him directly, he grunts as the bullet bounce off of his skin. Once the barrage of bullet momentarily stops Winston notice the two children in front of him and quickly get in front of them to shield them from Widowmaker's second round of bullets.

"Enjoying the exhibits?" he asked to lighten the mood. But the constant stream of bullets is starting to annoy him as he let out a growl. Suddenly the sound of shattering glass fills the room as another figure, wearing a blue hoodie with white jeans and a two-hole balaclava with goggles sewn into the part where the eyes is ***** , come falling down just above the blue skin woman **"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"** a wind infused fist come crashing down on top of her. Widowmaker manage to narrowly avoid being hit by the attack but the shockwave throw her far away from her target. Wendy landed with a mighty crash that left the floor in a broken state; she saw from a far the Talon agent recovering from her attack and was about to apprehend her but a black smoke move to intercept her. It materializes into a man wearing a black coat and a white owl mask carrying two hellfire shotguns, he began to shoot at her to distract her **"Armor!"** she crosses her arms in front of her face as a greenish glow surround her body. Seeing his teammate having trouble the giant gorilla was about to help but remember the two boys he protected "Alright, playtime's over. Get to cover!"

Timmy stops in awe but Brian pulls him along "Come on, move it!" the older brother order him. While the other are distracted Widowmaker uses her scope so search for the item they are trying to retrieve, she spotted her target on display in the middle of the room, Doomfist's gauntlet. The words "OBJECTIF INDENTIFÉ" appear next to it. The blue skin woman smirk "Heh. There you are"

"Psst. What're you looking at?" Tracer asked with a coy smile, blinking next to Widowmaker. The blue skin woman responds by grappling away from the brown haired woman while shooting at her. Tracer avoided the bullets by blinking and she reappears in the air with her pistols firing back at the Talon agent. At the other side of the room Winston let out a mighty roar and charge at the cloaked man who notice the charging ape and point one of his guns at him and begin shooting stopping Winston in his track, keeping the two Overwatch member at bay. Brian and Timmy run to avoid getting in the crossfire and hide behind another display relatively far away from the fight. Wendy has enough of being bombarded by bullets let out a shout and charge forward to tackle the man all while ignoring the bullets. She knocks the gun from his hand and body tackles him to the ground. They landed with a loud thud and the sky dragon slayer rears her arm back to punch him **"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"** when her hand was about to hit his face he dematerialize and avoided having his skull caved in, but not without leaving a couple of presents for her. The grenades detonates and threw her back a few feet and crashing into two statues behind where the children was hiding. Tracer hides behind a cover to reload, while she was waiting she survey the room. She sees that Winston is fighting Reaper alone and is push back to where she is hiding, and it gave her an idea. Once the giant gorilla had gotten close enough to her, it's time to execute her plan.

"WINSTON! FAST ONE!" she shouted as her pistols finish recharging. Winston reared his open hand back and blink into it, he then throw her at Widowmaker. Tracer blinks and did a vertical flip and shoots at both Reaper and Widowmaker. The bullets didn't hit them but it did push them back. The cloak man discarded his guns and pulls out two more from his coat.

" _ **Die**_ **"** was his only word as he continues to shoot at them.

In another room, specifically the surveillance room, a security guard sits facing away from the monitor playing a game, Heartstone specifically. He's oblivious to the combat that have been going on for awhile.

Reaper discarded his gun and let out a sinister laugh as black smoke circles around him and rises up until it was chest high _"Yes"_ the black smoke suddenly spreads out in a wild burst and spins around, wildly shooting at every direction. Tracer tries to run at him, but her accelerator was powered down, so she decides to take cover behind an exhibit instead. The brown haired woman notices Wendy in front of her, lying down on her stomach looking worst to wear.

"Oh hey Sky... where have you been?" Tracer asked her friend all while glancing at her accelerator, waiting for it to power up. The dragon slayer sighs.

"This Talon agent's really like to use explosions on me… this is the second uniform they ruin" she then frowns "When the bomb explodes I couldn't see anything for awhile, it's all white and fuzzy, why is that?"

"Ohhh… you probably got hit by a flashbang, that's probably why you couldn't see anything" Tracer look at her sympathetically. After all she knows how unpleasant being blinded even for a second from past experience.

"I know this isn't exactly the right time but… why did you pick this outfit for me? I look like a burglar" Wendy complained before she notices the two boys in front of her. She suddenly felt nervous and tried to reassure them "Ummm… Hello there civilians! I did not see you there"

Tracer finally notices the two boys beside her, awkwardly smile at them "Uh.. Don't worry, loves. Cavalry's here" Timmy gasps and looks at Brian, dumbfounded. Wendy peeks behind the cover and saw Winston on the ground sideways, his glasses far away from him. She hurriedly climbs onto her feet **"Vernier!"** she suddenly disappear, leaving behind a gust of wind that left the two brother jaws drop. Tracer looks behind the cover and saw Wendy kicking him away from their friend and give chase. Meanwhile while they were all busy fighting Widowmaker uses this opportunity to break the glass display of Doomfist's gauntlet, alarm started ringing with only Timmy and Brian seems to notice.

"Oh no!" Timmy whispers.

Reaper recovering from her kick notice the young girl approaches him in almost unseeable ***** speed, but for a super soldier like him, she's moving at a mediocre speed. Once she's close enough and swings her fist at him, he caught it and flips her over his shoulder and throws her away from him, but not without leaving a few grenades inside her clothes. She was slammed onto the floor and slightly bounces off the floor from how hard she was thrown. She landed hard on her side, she groans and heard hissing from below her, she looks down and saw a bump on her hoodie "Oh no-" it detonates and the explosion throw her back even further and she crashes into the wall.

"Sky!" Tracer looked on in horror as she saw the massive explosion that consumes the younger girl.

Reaper pulls his guns out and turns around to finish off Winston, who is in the middle of getting up. The cloak man walk closer until he heard a crunch from below him, he look down to see Winston glasses broken under his boots _**"Oops"**_ he mockingly said. Seeing his precious glasses broken, Winston let out a mighty roar as his skin turn red and his eyes spark with lighting. He then punches Reaper and let out another roar. The blue skin woman, who was about to take the gauntlet, turns around and shoots at Winston. Tracer chronal accelerator recharge and she rejoins the fray. Brian watching the heroes fighting to protect them decide to help them, he turns around and puts his hand on his little brother shoulders.

"Stay here" he ordered his brother. He peeks from his cover and carefully moving through the battlefield without being detected. He reaches his destination and swipe the gauntlet off of its display case. Tracer fires at Reaper as Winston jumps at him. Widowmaker continue to fire at them both before turning her attention back to the gauntlet, only to found that it has disappeared. Behind the stand, Brian sitting completely still while clutching the gauntlet tightly, hiding from the woman.

Tracer runs and blink behind Reaper and shoots at him, he retaliates by shooting at her with both of his shotgun. Winston uses the distraction to grab the cloak man and body slam him into the ground to pin him, but unfortunately he dissolve into a black mist and escapes the giant gorilla's grasp.

Widowmaker walks towards the other end of the stand slowly, and just as she was about to reach the other side- **"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** she narrowly dodges the vortex of air and took aim at the perpetrator. Brian puts on the gauntlet and uses this chance to go on the offensive.

"HEY!" The blue skin woman turns around, only to meet with a fist to the face using the gauntlet. A large explosion was created that throws her through a few displays glass. Brian was also thrown back from the recoil, the gauntlet breaks and falls of his hand. Widowmaker slightly piss off, stands to fire at the boy. Just then Winston lands in front of her while Wendy was behind her, and then Tracer blinks in and kick the rifle out of her hand and proceed to use it against her "This is for that time in the rally!"

Widowmaker uses her grapple hook to escape through one of the hole in the skylight. Reaper grabs onto her all while lobbing grenades down at the museum. Winston jumps after them, but Tracer and Wendy stops and turns to the boys. Brian nervously gives the older woman the gauntlet, although it's falling apart in his hands. Tracer smiles at them both, a look of pride decorating her face.

"You know… the world could always use more heroes" the brown haired woman said and gives the boys a salute. She then returns the broken gauntlet to the equally broken stand. Wendy give them both a thumbs up and she would have smile at them but her mask doesn't have a hole in the lip.

"Why does he keep lobbing bombs at me? Doesn't he have anything else to throw at me?" the blue haired girl asked. Tracer laughs at her partner and blink away to catch up to them. Wendy just sighs and uses her magic to propel herself through the skylight, a crash happen and thousands of glass shards falls down into the museum. A loud 'Sorry!' was heard in the distant. Brian stares at the ceiling, inspired.

"YEAH! That was awesome!" Timmy shouts to his brother.

* * *

Widowmaker and Reaper continue to run away from their pursuers; they jump from roof to roof to get away from them. The blue skin woman was the first to state their mission status.

"It appears that we failed our mission" she said, clearly displeased "I did not expect them to be that many"

" _ **That's because the third one isn't a member documented on the files"**_ Reaper answers her. He isn't happy that the mission is a failure but it did give them more Intel _**"Her ability matches with the one that disrupt our operation in Montrouge"**_

Widowmaker raises her eyebrows at him "Her?" the cloak man nodded, he momentarily looks at their back before answering her.

" _ **Yes, her. I can tell by her voice and judging by her height and pitch I can tell that she's still a kid. Twelve to thirteen"**_ he then let out a chuckle _**"What a hypocrite"**_

"But that child, she is not normal" the blue skin woman remember the projectile that was shot at her "She uses some sort of air base projectile, and yet she isn't holding any type of weapon in her person"

" _ **She intrigues me"**_ Reaper admitted _**"I have been using grenades to fight her and yet she still fine and only got staggered from time to time"**_

"What will we do now?" Widowmaker asked, waiting for an order. The cloak man was quite for a moment before laughing sinisterly.

" _ **Now… Now we destroy them. They prove to be a nuisance and it's better to wipe them out now then later. Strike while they're weak"**_ Reaper chuckles as he imagine fellow Talon council Moira O'Deorain _**"I'm sure that Moira would**_ _ **love**_ _ **to have her as a 'patient'"**_

* * *

 **A/N: Wow… it's been months since I updated this story. I'm sorry for the long wait, I just… have a lot going on with myself, I have a… life crisis that hinders me from writing. I guess I needed a break from all of that. But now that it was sorted out I have time to write again. I hope this will satisfy you all.**

 **Fun facts*  
Unseeable: I did not know this is an English word until I saw it on google  
Costume : It's basically like Peter Parker spiderman outfit in the homecoming movie without the expressive goggles though.**

 **The vote is still going so pick the ships right here [Don't be shy].  
Current votes :  
Mercy x Pharah: 4  
Mercy x Genji: 6  
Mercy x Moira: 0  
Mercy x Someone else: 0**

 **P.S: Does anyone want to be my Beta reader or editor? I don't know how this works so I just gonna asked you guys (If you're willing that is)**


End file.
